


Le Saboteur

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Histoire drôle, Humor, Humour, Kylo Ren casse tout, OOC, Parodie, Rivalité entre Hux et Ren, Science Fiction & Fantasy, blague, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Après avoir construit Starkiller-2 au rythme éffrené, le Premier Ordre est de nouveau prêt à combattre le mouvement de la Résistance. Le général Hux entreprend une tentative héroïque d’empêcher la disparition de la nouvelle base, mais doit finalement y laisser entrer Kylo Ren. Donc, le principe « Si quelqu’un casse quelque chose, ce quelque chose cesse de fonctionner » est toujours en vigueur. Désormais, la seule chose qui fonctionne bien sur ce malheureux cite militaire, c’est la loi de Murphy.





	1. Un masterclass de démasquage des traîtres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вредитель](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520475) by Джоанна Ланнистер. 

> La suite de la fic « Oraison funèbre ».
> 
> Note de l’auteur :  
Le compensateur de gravitation est un engin permettant à un objet possédant une masse, de rester en vol plané au-dessus de la surface d’une planète.

La majestueuse base put renaître de ses cendres : dans les archives de l'Ordre Suprême, étaient conservées toutes les copies des projets de construction de _Starkiller_. Malheureusement, les projets des possibles améliorations furent irrémédiablement perdus, et de ce fait, la nouvelle base n’était qu’une copie conforme de l'ancienne. Le général Hux fut nommé le commandant de _Starkiller-2_ car on n’avait pas trouvé un meilleur candidat dans tout le Premier Ordre. Malgré son échec cuisant qui provoqua la destruction de l’ancienne base, il fallut admettre que Hux connaissait bien son métier. La capitaine Phasma demeurait sa fidèle compagnon d'armes, même s’il eut bien du mal à lui pardonner la désactivation fatale des boucliers.

On n’entendait plus aucune nouvelle de Kylo Ren : Snoke s’occupait sérieusement de l’entrainement de son apprenti parce que le chevalier devait affronter très prochainement le légendaire Luke Skywalker.

Le mouvement de la Résistance se retrouva finalement aussi dans la poisse : bien qu'il eût bénéficié d'un avantage tactique, le système Illeenium dût être rapidement abandonné. Si l'Ordre Suprême avait localisé les rebelles, un nouveau coup contre eux n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Même sans _Starkiller_, les séides de Snoke étaient suffisamment puissants pour réduire une base rebelle en poussière.

Le Premier Ordre rétablit rapidement le _statu quo_ des forces et était désormais prêt à continuer sa lutte contre les rebelles, et le général Hux était déterminé à anéantir tous les ennemis de l'Ordre Suprême une fois pour toutes. En un mot, la vie s'arrangeait peu à peu.

***

\- Non ! Et c’est mon dernier mot ! cracha au micro le général Hux.

\- Voulez-vous désobéir à l’ordre du Suprême leader ? Faites attention, il pourrait nommer un autre général à votre place.

Les pessimistes avaient certainement deviné déjà quel ordre du Suprême leader le général s’apprêtait à ignorer. Quant aux optimistes, ils feraient mieux de mettre de côté leurs espoirs d’une vie meilleure : à bord du _Finalizer_, Kylo Ren arriva sur _Starkiller-2_ pour poursuivre sa mission principale, à savoir la traque et la suppression de Luke Skywalker, en utilisant pour cela toutes les ressources de la base _Starkiller-2_. Autrement dit, la triste histoire se répétait mais cette fois-ci, le général était bien décidé de s’y opposer par tous les moyens, et refusa catégoriquement de laisser entrer Ren sur la base. Le personnel de _Starkiller_ assistait aux pourparlers les doigts croisés dans le dos.

\- Je peux justifier mon refus de collaborer avec vous en déposant une protestation officielle à l’aide du formulaire CU-70021 sur sept pages dont les trois ne seront que des chiffres nus.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous vous permettez ?! Je ne compte pas attendre ici les résultats de votre requête ! Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de donner à mon vaisseau l’autorisation d’atterrir sur _Starkiller-2_ !

\- Et moi, je vous le répète une dernière fois : jamais vous ne mettrez les pieds sur _Starkiller-2_.

\- Le Suprême leader vous fera plier ! Vous allez encore regretter votre entêtement ! Alors, vous me la donnez, cette autorisation d’atterrissage ?

\- Vous pouvez demander autant que vous voudrez, ma réponse est non.

Le micro transmit les bruits de carnage et de destruction produits par Kylo Ren.

Le général haussa les épaules : il s’en fichait royalement de sa crise de nerfs. Et puis, il se rappela d’un coup qu’un compensateur gravitationnel se trouvait quelque part à proximité immédiate du chevalier en colère.

\- Ren ! – le micro ne répondit que par les bruits et les craquements. – Ren !

\- Général ?

\- J’autorise votre vaisseau à atterrir.

\- Vous avez donc eu peur, Hux ? demanda Ren, triomphant.

\- Oui, Ren. J’ai des craintes tout à fait fondées que vous soyez sur le point de faire tomber le _Finalizer_ droit sur la base.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le chevalier l’emporta dans cette bataille. Le général jugea raisonnablement que même si _Starkiller-2_ allait sauter avant que sa requête soit étudiée, ce qui était quand même peu probable, au moins le _Finalizer_ resterait intact et l’on pourrait évacuer le personnel vers lui si besoin. D’accord, Kylo Ren allait rester quelque temps sur le site, et Hux n’avait plus qu'à attendre l'issue de la procédure de protestation.

\- Désactivez le bouclier de protection au-dessus de l’aire d’atterrissage B-12 et préparez le hangar numéro 3 pour recevoir le vaisseau.

\- Autre chose, mon général ?

\- Oui. Lancez la construction de _Starkiller-3_.

***

Chacun a sa propre notion du devoir. C’est pour cela que le général se rendit en personne pour accueillir le chevalier. Kylo Ren devait certainement être furieux à cause de cette tentative de lui faire interdire l’entrée sur la base, et il pourrait le faire payer au personnel de _Starkiller-2_. Mais il n’oserait pas tuer le commandant en chef en personne, ne connaissant que trop bien la colère potentielle de Snoke après une telle inconduite. Du moins, le général l’espérait.

L’atterrissage se déroula sans excès cette fois-ci ; visiblement, Kylo Ren gardait sa colère pour le commandant de la base.

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre descendit du vaisseau et alla directement vers Hux :

\- Bonjour, général.

\- Un _bon_ jour ? Vous exagérez, Ren, répondit Hux sèchement.

\- Quelles raisons avez-vous à être mécontent, général ? Vous devriez être heureux qu’on vous autorise à me seconder dans ma mission qui marquera la fin du mouvement de la Résistance dans les annales de l’Ordre Suprême.

\- Croyez-moi, je ne doute pas une seconde que grâce à vous, _Starkiller-2_ appartiendra un jour à l’histoire. Tout comme _Starkiller-1 _déjà.

\- Il suffit, général. Le Suprême leader a terminé ma formation, et je me contrôle à merveille désormais.

\- J’ai entendu, remarqua le commandant, sarcastique.

Kylo Ren exprima une certaine surprise :

\- Je ne savais pas que le Suprême leader avait cru nécessaire de vous en parler.

\- Vous n’avez pas compris, Ren. J’ai très bien entendu au micro à quel point vous représentez désormais un exemple parfait de la maîtrise de soi.

\- Que vous le veuillez ou non, vous serez obligé de collaborer avec moi.

\- On verra. J’ai déjà adressé ma protestation au Suprême leader.

Le chevalier regarda avec curiosité autour de lui :

\- Je ne vois pas d’autres vaisseaux dans le hangar. Tout le monde est-il en mission ?

\- Pas tout à fait. J’ai ordonné de libérer un hangar rien que pour vous, fit le général avec une amabilité moqueuse.

Entre temps, les troopers sortaient à la hâte du hangar tout équipement qui pouvait être déplacé.

\- Dis-donc, et après, ils osent dire que c’est moi qui ai les nerfs en pelote.

L’évacuation locale continua bon train. 

***

Le Suprême leader étudiait cette fameuse protestation officiellement formulée. Plus précisément, il la regardait fixement tout en cherchant dans le menu déroulant l’option « mettre à la corbeille ». Il ne comptait pas ouvrir ce fichier et il comptait encore moins le lire. Il n’en avait strictement rien à faire sur quel formulaire la requête avait été faite et en combien de pages.

Il ne faut pas croire que Snoke ne respectait pas du tout le général Hux. Mais il ne voyait aucun sens à lire les philippiques enflammées du commandant au sujet de Kylo Ren. Snoke n’avait guère à sa disposition un autre Sensible à la Force pour traquer le dernier des Jedi, pas plus qu’il n’avait la possibilité de remplacer rapidement ce général peu accommodant par un autre. Donc, _volens nolens_, mais ces deux-là allaient devoir bosser ensemble.

Aussi, au grand dam du général, le Suprême leader eut « le regret de lui annoncer qu’après une étude approfondie de sa requête, il ne lui était pas possible d’y donner une suite favorable ».

***

Le chevalier se dirigeait d’un pas mesuré vers le poste de commandement. L’opération devait commencer tôt le matin et Kylo Ren, qui n’avait pas assez dormi, était déjà contrarié bien avant son début. À la simple vue de la menaçante silhouette noire au bout du couloir, un droïde de ménage se sauva à toutes jambes, en émettant des sons stridents pour prévenir ses congénères du danger imminent, ce qui n’améliora guère l’humeur de Ren.

Le général Hux donnait d’ultimes ordres relatifs à l’opération lorsque Kylo Ren s’approcha et lui lança en guise de salutation :

\- Cette saloperie avec les droïdes, c’est votre travail ?

\- Oui, c’est moi qui ai demandé aux informaticiens de rajouter dans leurs programmes l’identification d’un danger en plus, avec l’incendie ou la fuite de gaz corrosifs, avoua le général. Mais je n’appellerai pas ça une saloperie. Plutôt, une action rationnelle.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous vous permettez ? s’emporta Kylo Ren.

Hux haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai juste abordé la situation actuelle d’une façon raisonnable.

Ren jura intérieurement. Parfois, il avait une envie irrésistible d’étrangler cet homme comme un vulgaire stormtrooper. Ou mieux encore, bien lui laver le cerveau par la Force : le général en serait aussitôt devenu doux comme un agneau. Une simple injonction mentale, et non seulement Hux lui aurait obéi au doigt et à l’œil, mais il aurait été heureux de le faire.

Mais malheureusement, le Suprême leader interdit tout usage de la Force sur la personne de général, sous peine de sanctions les plus sévères.

Que faire si Snoke était conscient des tendances destructrices de son apprenti bien mieux que ce dernier ne l’aurait désiré ? Le Suprême leader soupçonnait que s’il avait confié le commandement de _Starkiller-2_ à Kylo Ren, après ses rapports les plus radieux on l’aurait informé au bout de trois jours que la base s’était auto-liquidée de façon mystérieuse.

Lorsque Maître Ren, en colère, partit pour l’opération, Hux se mit à étudier très attentivement les documents relatifs à sa mission. Il avait accès à ces rapports hautement secrets car Snoke considérait que le commandant devait avoir la connaissance la plus complète de la situation afin de pouvoir au besoin prendre l’initiative pour combattre efficacement la Résistance.

Mais pourquoi le général se mit-il à farfouiller dans la documentation avec autant de zèle ? La réponse fut simple : sa paranoïa était de retour.

Sa nouvelle théorie du complot universel consistait à supposer que Kylo Ren était un espion, un infiltré et un saboteur œuvrant secrètement pour la Résistance. Hux avait déjà préparé un brouillon de rapport d’accusation à l’attention du Suprême leader. Il ne lui manquait que peu de choses : trouver des preuves et alors, le chevalier serait exécuté et son nom, couvert à jamais d’opprobre.

Mais comment prouver que ce fut bien Kylo Ren qui fit exploser _Starkiller-1_ ? Maintenant, le commandant n’en doutait plus : le chevalier le fit avec préméditation, tout en falsifiant les bandes d’enregistrement des caméras de surveillance qui l’avaient innocenté dans cette affaire. Le général ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Ren fut officiellement mis hors de cause dans cette explosion : soit les témoins avaient vraiment vu des rebelles près du thermo-oscillateur, soit les bandes d’enregistrement avaient confirmé ses paroles.

Mais Hux raisonnait ainsi : Ren réussit, on ne sait pas trop comment, à falsifier les bandes d’enregistrement et obligea les témoins à confirmer ses allégations par le contrôle mental. Alors qu’en réalité, ce fut bien lui qui fractura les piles à combustible en plantant son satané sabre laser là où il le fallait.

Il sabota en toute conscience le premier tir de _Starkiller_ et maintenant, il caressait le projet de détruire la seconde base. Et derrière tout cela était la générale Organa qui envoya son rejeton infiltrer les rangs de l’Ordre Suprême. Tout cela résultait en fait d’un complot du gouvernement de la Nouvelle République.

Impossible de savoir pourquoi, mais Hux imaginait la princesse Leia comme une mégère maigre et haute de taille, et armée d’un fouet laser. Assise sur un trône massif et étiré, la générale Organa se remémorait avec un rire satanique les instructions qu’elle avait données à son fiston bien aimé, en faisant claquer de temps en temps son fouet devant ses subalternes. Han Solo, soi-disant mort sur _Starkiller-1_, se trouvait quelque part près d’elle, et un rictus diabolique parcourait la figure atroce de ce criminel multirécidiviste endurci. Lui aussi se réjouissait à l’idée que son fils mettait en œuvre, pour le compte de la Résistance, les penchants criminels qu’il lui avait si soigneusement inculqués dès la plus tendre enfance. Pendant ce temps, le gouvernement de la Nouvelle République tissait d’autres complots en attendant le moment très proche où ils allaient enfin pouvoir décider du sort de la galaxie entière.

Le conspirationnisme est l'un des « dadas » préférés des paranoïaques de tous bords.

Même dans la galaxie très-très lointaine, il y avait des individus qui croyaient dur comme fer que tous les événements, même les plus insignifiants, d’une épidémie de teigne sur une planète perdue à l’effondrement de l’Empire, étaient en réalité soigneusement organisés et préparés par les détenteurs du pouvoir, c’est-à-dire par le gouvernement de la Nouvelle République / le Premier Ordre (barrez la mention inutile selon vos convictions politiques). La cruelle élite politico-galactique avait déjà planifié l’avenir de l’Univers jusqu’à l’an 10 000 après BY, comptant d’ici-là réduire jusqu’au « quadrillion d’or » ainsi dit, le nombre d’êtres vivants appartenant à des races dotées d’intelligence. Sinon, il n’y aurait pas assez de ressources pour tout le monde.

Quant au général Hux, il commença à adhérer à la théorie du complot Jedi-maçonnique, selon laquelle le gouvernement de la Nouvelle République, de connivence avec l’Ordre des Jedi, avait réussi à placer ses agents dans toutes les structures étatiques du Premier Ordre. Superbement formés, sensibles à la Force, des espions et des saboteurs étaient en train de saper le régime existant afin de régner bientôt sur la galaxie en maîtres uniques.

Mais le commandeur se mit en tête l’idée de démasquer tous les comploteurs : très bientôt, Kylo Ren allait se retrouver sur la sellette, et les autres n’allaient pas tarder à le suivre. D’avance, Hux s’en frotta les mains avec satisfaction.

Après avoir obtenu une notice type de démasquage d’un saboteur, le général fut prêt à agir.

Si on en omet les détails, la notice disait que l’ennemi agit soit secrètement, soit ses agissements revêtent le caractère d’un attentat terroriste, après lequel le criminel revendique son forfait, fait un discours enflammé sur la disparition imminente du Premier Ordre et se donne ensuite la mort d’une façon spectaculaire.

Les agissements de Maître Ren ne pouvaient aucunement être qualifiés de « secrets ». Sur _Starkiller-2_, n’importe quel trooper lambda savait que si quelque chose avait cessé de fonctionner, c’est que Kylo Ren, de bien mauvaise humeur, était passé par là peu de temps avant.

La notice disait aussi : « L’objet d’un sabotage peut être tout équipement ou tout bien matériel de l’Ordre Suprême ayant une finalité stratégique, tels que »… s’ensuivait une longue énumération.

Hux vérifia la documentation : quels objets stratégiques avaient été détruits par Ren la semaine dernière ? Bon… une console de commandes sur le _Finalizer_, une bouilloire électrique et… un fauteuil de bureau ?? Ah oui, le général s’en rappela que le chevalier avait heurté dans son passage le meuble malheureux, puis en quelques secondes le condamna suivant l’article « Agression d’un agent public dans l’exercice de ses fonctions », rendit son verdict et l’exécuta aussitôt.

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur les pages précédentes. Non, le saboteur ne pourrait pas éviter le châtiment ! Tiens, ça, Hux ne le savait pas : la semaine d’avant, alors qu’il était en colère, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre donna un coup de sabre laser sur une tour de tir et échappa de justesse d’être touché par son explosion. Bizarre. Hux se rappela aussi qu’une fois, Ren revint de sa mission tout couvert de bleus, les vêtements déchirés et brûlés. Il affirma qu’il avait été attaqué par une quinzaine de rebelles à la fois : s’ils étaient moins nombreux, ces bâtards n’auraient même pas pu l’égratigner, disait-il.

Hux n’arrivait pas non plus à expliquer que la Résistance n’attaquait pas la base à chaque fois que Kylo Ren la rendait vulnérable.

Tout cela était bizarre et ne concordait pas. Mais peut-être que Ren se faisait passer exprès pour un dingue, alors qu’il était en réalité en train de miner les fondations de _Starkiller-2_ ? Il n’y avait qu’une seule issue : prouver que le chevalier savait très bien en réalité ce qu’il faisait et qu’il contrôlait parfaitement les conséquences de ses destructions. Voilà un piège tout prêt pour cet infiltré !

Le général eut grande peine à attendre le retour de Kylo Ren. Ne se doutant de rien, l’infiltré lui narra la liquidation réussie d’un énième foyer de la rébellion.

Le commandant fixait du regard le masque du chevalier. Comme s’il pouvait lire les émotions qui se cachaient derrière. Ou, peut-être, s’attendait-il qu’y apparussent les mots _Je suis un espion, un saboteur, un traître et un félon_ ? Ou alors, Hux espérait que son seul regard sévère ferait trembler le criminel qui avouerait aussitôt tous ses crimes, avant de se rendre à l’Ordre Suprême ?

Non, le général ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de toiser Kylo Ren avec méfiance. Une pensée pulsait dans sa tête : les fondations de _Starkiller-2_ étaient déjà minées et le chevalier perfide n’attendait plus que le moment propice pour activer le détonateur. Toutefois, le chevalier ne trouva pas que cette attention avait quelque chose d’extraordinaire : en réalité, Hux le regardait toujours comme s’il avait été la cause de tous les maux de la galaxie, y compris les explosions des étoiles en supernova.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi, général ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé ici, mais cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas moi. Aujourd’hui, je ne vous ai causé aucun dommage.

\- Alors, ça ne va pas tarder, lança Hux avec assurance, mais se rattrapa aussitôt pour ne pas semer avant l’heure un doute chez le malfaiteur. – D’accord, Ren, je vous crois. Si ce n’est pas vous, alors ce n’est pas vous. Je n’insiste pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé alors ? demanda Maître Ren, curieux.

\- Rien, Ren.

Le chevalier ne put que s’étonner de ces chipoteries infondées. Que cela pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ?

À ce moment, arriva le lieutenant Remill. Il vint juste pour annoncer que les rebelles avaient découvert et abattu le vaisseau éclaireur envoyé traquer la piste des résistants en déroute.

Kylo Ren réagit de façon très aigüe à cette triste nouvelle d’échec. Il avait placé plein d’espoir dans la mission des éclaireurs qui auraient pu découvrir les coordonnées d’une nouvelle cachette de la Résistance. En grinçant entre les dents quelque chose comme « Il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas avec vous tous », le maître des chevaliers de Ren dirigea sa fureur contre une énième console de commandes. D’après Hux, ce furent les commandes du système anti-incendie. Bon, ils évitèrent quand même de se prendre une douche, c’était déjà ça.

Pour reprendre un peu ses esprits, le chevalier sortit pour aller faire un tour à l’extérieur de la base. Sur cette planète, il ne faisait pas aussi froid que sur _Starkiller-1_, donc il n’y avait pas de risque d’hypothermie après une balade plus ou moins prolongée.

Le général qui observait attentivement tous les agissements du félon, comprit aussitôt : la voilà, sa chance à obliger ce scélérat de se trahir. Hux entra dans l’ordinateur régissant la base, la commande de bloquer toutes les entrées et les sorties de tous les bâtiments du site, et se mit à observer la réaction du maudit renégat.

Bientôt, une petite pluie commença à tomber, et le chevalier eut l’intention de revenir. Grand mal lui en prit : la carte magnétique ne marcha pas. Kylo Ren essaya encore une fois. Et encore. Après une dixième tentative, le chevalier explosa de rage et brisa la serrure électronique avec son sabre. Mais ça n’avait pas marché non plus ; si la commande de blocage général des portes existait, c’était bien pour protéger le site de ce genre d’intrusions.

Ren commença à faire les va-et-vient devant la porte, comme un lion dans sa cage. Puis il l’attaqua à son tour avec son sabre.

En vain. Alors, en colère, Ren appela Hux sur son commlink et lui demanda ce que tout cela signifiait.

\- Vous avez abîmé la console de commandes des portes. L’équipe technique avait tenté de la réparer, mais il y a eu un court-circuit qui a provoqué le blocage général de toutes les portes. On ne pourra les ouvrir qu’au bout de quelques heures.

C’est là que le traître fut censé se trahir en vociférant que Hux mentait et qu’il avait cassé un tout autre matériel.

La petite pluie se transforma en orage.

Sans daigner de répondre, Kylo Ren coupa la communication et s’assit avec un air extrêmement malheureux sur le seuil du bâtiment. Il n’y avait aucun détail architectural superflu, comme un auvent ou un porche ; aussi, en quelques minutes, le chevalier fut trempé jusqu’aux os.

La capitaine Phasma qui surprit le général à réaliser cette « expérience d’investigation », s’enquit de ce que le commandant en chef fabriquait, en fait. Ce dernier lui annonça lugubrement qu’il était en train de _torturer un ennemi du peuple_. Sur l’écran, la petite silhouette solitaire du chevalier se serra les épaules dans un geste frileux.

\- Mon général, je comprends que parfois, Kylo Ren cause des dommages à la base, mais ceci ne fait pas toutefois de lui un ennemi du peuple. Laissez-le rentrer. Vous n’avez pas le droit formel de le chasser dehors.

\- Je ne l’ai pas chassé. Il est parti tout seul, rétorqua le général en fixant à nouveau l’écran des yeux.

Alors, qu’allait-il entreprendre maintenant, ce saboteur ? Mais cet hypocrite était tellement fort dans son jeu que même maintenant, il continuait à jouer son rôle et à souffrir le martyre sous une pluie battante.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, Hux en eut marre d’attendre et il partit dans son bureau étudier sa correspondance, en oubliant pour un moment le comploteur du gouvernement de la République et le fautif de tous les maux de la galaxie, enfermé dehors.

Lorsqu’il s’en rappela à nouveau trois heures plus tard, il se dépêcha d’aller vérifier comment se portait cet ennemi du peuple et s’il était enfin prêt à avouer ses crimes.

La pluie avait déjà cessé. Kylo Ren avait disparu.

Là, le général fut pris de panique. Tout le monde sait qu’on a bien plus peur de l’araignée lorsqu’on ne la voit plus. Probablement, le salaud trouva un moyen de quitter _Starkiller-2_ et n’allait plus tarder à activer les détonateurs pour faire tout exploser.

Dix patrouilles de recherche furent lancées aussitôt par le général, pour une mission pas très claire : il fallait rechercher soit Kylo Ren, soit plusieurs tonnes de dynamite.

Le général en personne partit avec l’une des patrouilles : il comptait découvrir rapidement les traces de sa malveillante activité subversive.

Il ne tarda pas à les trouver : quelque chose brûlait quelque part. Hux se précipita vers le feu pour évaluer les dégâts.

Il se trouva que ce ne fut autre chose que Maître Ren assis près d’un arbre, déjà un peu séché et qui se réchauffait près d’un feu de bois.

\- Général ? s’étonna la cause de toute cette panique à bord. Je n’aurais jamais cru que vous alliez venir me chercher en personne dès que les portes auraient été débloquées.

Méfiant au plus haut degré, Hux scruta du regard ce bivouac improvisé. Faisant semblant qu’il se passionnait pour la faune et la flore locales, le général fourra son nez dans tous les buissons aux alentours, à la recherche du gouvernement de la République qui était censé s’y terrer avec un détachement des Jedi-maçons venus en soutien.

Mais il dut reconnaitre enfin que le saboteur n’eut pas encore le temps de faire venir les renforts. Le chevalier, curieux, observait ce comportement étrange de Hux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, général ? demanda-t-il avec une incompréhension sincère.

Le commandant décida de jouer son va-tout.

\- Nous avons retrouvé tous les explosifs dont les rebelles avaient truffé la base.

Kylo Ren sursauta comme piqué par un bourdon. Aha ! Il joue l’étonnement maintenant. La stupeur même.

\- Avez-vous averti le Suprême leader ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en train de nous évacuer ? Comment cela s’est-il produit ?

\- A croire que vous ne le savez pas, pouffa Hux.

\- Je me permets de vous rappeler que j’étais resté ici tout ce temps-là. Vos crétins de techniciens ne pouvaient-ils pas se bouger plus rapidement ? – le chevalier déploya sa stratégie habituelle : même si c’était lui qui avait cassé quelque chose, c’étaient toujours les autres qui étaient responsables. – Expliquez-moi enfin ce qui se passe ici ! Quoique non, il vaut mieux d’abord nous évacuer.

\- Les périmètres de tous les bâtiments sont minés !

Le commandant guettait sa réaction.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, général, de ce que vous venez de dire ? Êtes-vous conscient qu’à tout moment, tout peut sauter ? Et si les rebelles allaient activer les détonateurs avant qu’on quittait _Starkiller-2_ ?

Hux vrilla du regard le détestable casque noir.

\- Les explosifs ont déjà été déminés, et tous les complices des rebelles sont arrêtés, sauf un.

\- Ouf !.. Vous auriez pu me le dire dès le début. Je vais les interroger dès mon retour sur la base.

\- Je les ai déjà interrogés. Ils ont tout avoué.

\- Bon, je dois reconnaître que vous ne perdez pas votre temps ! Je vous félicite. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous n’avez pas omis de signaler dans votre rapport au Suprême leader que, tandis que vous œuvriez pour la victoire du Premier Ordre, j’étais, pour ma part, en train de me balader dans la nature ! Vous cherchez à me faire passer pour un fainéant aux yeux du Suprême leader, hein ?

Le général pensa que ce scélérat méritait un Oscar intergalactique pour le meilleur jeu d’acteur.

\- Je ne voudrais insulter personne, du moins, pas trop… commença-t-il, mais le chevalier lui coupa la parole.

\- Alors, n’insultez personne.

\- Voulez-vous savoir qui était dénoncé par ces rebelles comme leur chef et instigateur ?

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! De toute façon, je serai obligé de traquer leur chef et de l’interroger. Alors que moi, pour votre gouverne, je pensais que ma journée de travail était depuis longtemps terminée.

Le sabre laser brilla dans l’air. Kylo Ren, dépité par son espoir évanoui de goûter au repos bien mérité, laissa déverser sa frustration sur la nature environnante. Instinctivement, le général Hux poussa le chevalier pour lui éviter de se faire écraser par un tronc d’arbre tombant, et faillit lui-même se le prendre sur la tête.

L’arbre tomba sur le feu de camp en éteignant les flammes. Ren se mit à s’indigner que le commandant avait failli l’éclabousser. Les troopers qui accompagnaient le général, partirent se cacher dans les mêmes buissons où le général avait il n’y a pas longtemps cherché le gouvernement des comploteurs. Le manteau de Hux se trouva coincé sous le tronc de l’arbre tombé, et il essayait désespérément de se libérer en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Le félon de saboteur regardait avec un indescriptible plaisir les tentatives du général de retrouver sa liberté. Puis s’approcha et coupa le bout du tissu coincé d’un coup de lame laser.

\- Savez-vous que j’aurais pu vous laisser ici, pour aller rapporter au Suprême leader que j’avais terminé tout le travail pendant que vous vous amusiez dans la forêt, remarqua Kylo Ren en ressentant de la supériorité morale.

Hux haussa les épaules.

\- J’aurais juste enlevé mon manteau, c’est tout.

Du Côté Obscur, il est rare que les gens se disent merci.

\- Retournons vite sur la base. Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt on terminera. Ordonnez aux quelques unités de troopers de se préparer au combat. Je vais mener une opération de recherche du chef des rebelles.

Sans attendre la réponse, Kylo Ren se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Fatigué, meurtri, ayant souffert des dures conditions climatiques et n’ayant toujours pas assez dormi, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre partit d’un pas vif accomplir son devoir.

L’un des slogans de l’Ordre Suprême proclamait : « De chacun selon ses moyens, à chacun selon ses besoins ! ». Une formule superbe. Le piège était que le Suprême leader était le seul habilité à déterminer quels étaient les moyens et les besoins de chacun.

N’ayant pas trouvé les comploteurs dans la chambre d’interrogatoire ni dans les cellules, Maître Ren donna l’alerte générale : les prisonniers dangereux s’étaient échappés. Après avoir détruit à moitié la chambre de tortures, Kylo Ren se mit à courir sur la base à la recherche des ennemis, en obligeant les troopers de l’imiter.

Personne ne comprit en réalité les raisons de tout ce remue-ménage. _Starkiller-2_ se transforma aisément en filiale d’un hôpital psychiatrique où les forcenés se seraient retrouvés soudainement en liberté.

Le général Hux revint lorsque le chaos fut à son apogée. Il s’était attardé pour former une petite division avec des patrouilles lancées précédemment à la recherche de Kylo Ren, et comptait utiliser cette mini-armée contre lui si jamais ce renégat allait résister à son arrestation.

\- Ils se sont échappés et vont faire sauter la base d’une minute à l’autre !

Kylo Ren en informa le général d’un ton excité et partit précipitamment vers un énième local technique dans l’intention d’y mettre sens dessus-dessous tout mobilier qui pouvait servir de cachette aux rebelles.

À ce moment, le commandeur douta raisonnablement de sa propre théorie. Était-il possible de faire semblant d’une façon aussi naturelle ?

Pendant ce temps, désespéré de retrouver les évadés, le chevalier partit chez le Suprême leader lui rendre compte de cette catastrophe qui s’était abattue sur eux. Snoke faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant de telles nouvelles.

Arrivé à la fin de la séance de communication, le général ne comprit qu’une partie de la dernière phrase de Snoke. Elle renseignait sur la manière dont le Suprême leader allait traiter les responsables de cet incident et sur la destination finale de leurs dépouilles, si les rebelles fugitifs n’étaient pas retrouvés avant le coucher du soleil.

Là, Kylo Ren redoubla d’efforts, poussant à gauche et à droite le personnel maladroit de _Starkiller-_. qui ne s’était pas ôté à temps de son chemin. Il se mit à chercher les résistants parmi les troopers, supposant qu’ils pouvaient enfiler une armure pour se fondre dans la masse.

Bientôt, son énergie fut épuisée, et la tâche de vérification des troupes confiée à Phasma. Kylo Ren traina sa carcasse jusqu’au poste de commandement et s’y effondra sur une chaise pour attendre les nouvelles. Visiblement, le chevalier ne tenait plus debout.

Hux comprit déjà depuis longtemps qu’il avait entrepris tout ça pour rien. Le supposé infiltré avertit lui-même Snoke que la base était minée. Donc, selon toute évidence, l’hypothèse du complot galactique universel ne tenait pas la route. Et maintenant, qui paraîtrait responsable de tout ce bazar aux yeux du Suprême leader ?..

Le général savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Après tout, la morgue était encore ouverte, n’est-ce pas ?

***

Les yeux écarquillés, Kylo Ren contempla les rebelles morts. Les corps étaient rigides depuis plusieurs heures, alors que, à en croire le général, ces satanés insurgés se battaient comme des furies il y a quelques minutes à peine encore, pour parvenir dans un ultime effort à activer les détonateurs. Le chevalier ne croyait tout de même pas à l’invasion des morts-vivants.

\- Général, j’en perds mon basic, secoua la tête Maître Ren.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne vous va pas ? s’enquit le commandant, imperturbable, les mains croisées dans le dos, comme à son habitude.

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre ne dit rien, scrutant avec un doute apparent ces cadavres déguisés à la hâte.

Hux continua de le persuader :

\- Voulez-vous peut-être que le Suprême leader mette ses menaces à exécution ?

\- Je n’en disconviens pas, général, mais que dirait le Suprême leader si, après qu’on aurait neutralisé ainsi la menace, les vrais rebelles allaient tout de même faire exploser _Starkiller-2_ ? s’enquit Kylo Ren en jetant un regard oblique sur le commandant.

Il était bien tenté de pacifier le chef suprême avec cette falsification toute simple, mais s’inquiétait pour les conséquences possibles.

\- Ils ne vont pas le faire exploser. Je l’espère, lui promit Hux rapidement.

\- J’aurais bien voulu vous dire que je vous laissais faire sous votre entière responsabilité, mais le problème est que le Suprême leader nous dégommerait tous les deux, le cas où.

\- Écoutez, Ren, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et moi, je m’occuperai de la suite de l’enquête. Après tout, les questions relevant du fonctionnement de la base ne vous concernent pas.

\- C’est toute activité de la Résistance qui me concerne, coupa court Ren. Puis ajouta, après un instant de réflexion :

\- Toutefois, pour l’instant, je vous laisse faire.

Les deux courageux partisans de l’Ordre Suprême partirent informer Snoke de la fin des recherches des rebelles en fuite.

On eut pu croire que la base fût victime d’une petite tornade. Il y avait partout des meubles renversés, des objets éparpillés, et même des éléments abandonnés des armures des stormtroopers.

Kylo Ren hocha la tête.

\- Si je ne connaissais pas parfaitement votre amour pour _Starkiller-2_, j’aurais soupçonné un sabotage de votre part, général.

\- De tels soupçons sont en effet très faciles à concevoir, répondit Hux d’un ton légèrement coupable.

Snoke entendit leur rapport, félicita les participants de la bataille contre les résistants et les laissa repartir en paix, en promettant en plus de réfléchir sur une éventuelle augmentation du budget pour le système local de sécurité.

Dès que l’hologramme eut disparu et que les deux participants eurent quitté la salle, Kylo Ren se tourna vers le commandant en chef.

\- Alors, tout ça, c’était pour du financement ?! prononça le chevalier comme s’il n’en croyait pas à ses propres oreilles. J’aurais dû m’en douter plus tôt, général.

\- Mais arrêtez de chercher la petite bête dans cette histoire, Ren !

Mais Ren sentit une possibilité de faire chanter le général et ne comptait pas abandonner de sitôt.

\- Et si jamais la vérité faisait surface un jour ? fit-il une tentative.

\- Qui vous croirait ? s’esclaffa Hux.

Le chevalier ne put qu’acquiescer car tout le monde savait pertinemment qui d’eux deux aimait le plus abuser de ces prétextes.

\- Notez à l’avenir, général, que lorsqu’il s’agit d’une fausse alerte, c’est toujours plus sympa de le faire savoir aussitôt aux collègues.

\- Je n’y manquerai pas, Ren.

En avançant lentement sur la base dévastée, le droïde de ménage ramassait les débris des armures blanches et produisait périodiquement des sons aigus de désapprobation. Il y en avait pour une semaine de travail.


	2. L’extermination des nuisibles

Malgré les événements récents, tout n’allait pas si mal que ça. À commencer par le fait que Kylo Ren n’avait pas menti : l’achèvement de son apprentissage chez Snoke fut vraiment bénéfique pour son autocontrôle. Maintenant, au lieu de saccager l’équipement après chaque mauvaise nouvelle, il ne le faisait qu’une fois sur deux. Plus personne ne pouvait dire qu’il ne faisait pas d’efforts. Et gare à ceux qui le diraient…

Les courts instants d’accalmie si attendue n’arrivaient que lorsque le chevalier quittait _Starkiller-2_ pour une mission. Encore que ceci ne faisait plaisir à Hux qu’à moitié car après chaque nouvelle opération, Ren faisait à Snoke un rapport radieux sur ses nouveaux succès dans l’anéantissement du mouvement de la Résistance. Mais comme par hasard, on n’arrivait toujours pas à découvrir leur nouvelle cachette, sinon le général aurait déjà donné l’ordre de charger l’arme de _Starkiller-2_ afin de montrer à tout le monde qui allait avoir le dernier mot dans la lutte contre les ennemis de l’Ordre Suprême.

Une nouvelle journée ne promettait au commandant rien de bien : Kylo Ren se barra de la base, laissant à Hux le soin de régler le problème d’un énième ordinateur de service abîmé. Un bug se produisit dans ce dernier activant tous les droïdes de protocole du site, et maintenant, ces robots importuns se baladaient partout sur _Starkiller-2_ et demandaient sans cesse « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?.. » Alors qu’ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire pour aider Hux car leurs protocoles ne comportaient pas la fonction de meurtre secret des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre trop impertinents.

Puis, un autre problème arriva : un vaisseau se trouvant en orbite, demanda la permission d’atterrir.

\- Général Hux ? Nous arrivons sur l’ordre du Conseiller en infrastructures. Il a lancé la campagne de dératisation et de désinsectisation de tous les sites classés d’A-2 à B-7.

Le général fit un très mauvais sourire :

\- Autrement dit, vous exterminez les nuisibles ?

***

Quatre heures plus tôt, dans le système Tsinkhon,   
11ème division régionale du mouvement de la Résistance

\- Générale Organa, nous avons un plan pour nous introduire sur la base _Starkiller-2_. Nous avons réussi à pirater partiellement le système informatique du Premier Ordre. Leur système ne laissera pas passer un virus ou un programme malveillant, mais nous croyons pouvoir y envoyer un faux message, comme un ordre venant d’un des Conseillers de l’Ordre Suprême. Par exemple, un message sur la dératisation planifiée des objets administratifs. Un ordre plus important sera certainement vérifié par leur commandant en chef, mais il y a une chance qu’ils laissent passer une simple équipe de dératiseurs.

L’hologramme de la princesse Leia apparaissait et disparaissait : des problèmes de réseau.

\- Seul un vaisseau technique enregistré près du Premier Ordre sera admis pour la dératisation.

\- Nous avons l’intention de capturer un tel vaisseau et de terminer l’opération avant que le Premier Ordre n’apprenne sa disparition.

\- Que comptez-vous faire une fois sur la base ?

\- Les techniciens de désinsectisation peuvent visiter tous les locaux de la base sans éveiller de soupçons. Nous pouvons miner certains bâtiments et les faire exploser. Si l’occasion se présente, l’un de mes hommes pourrait se déguiser en armure de stormtrooper et se brancher sur leur ordinateur pour récupérer des informations.

\- Très bien, capitaine Vitaré. Vous avez ma permission. J’attends un rapport à votre retour. Et bonne chance.

\- Je pense que vous entendrez parler du succès de notre mission avant même que nous soyons de retour. Le Premier Ordre aura paniqué après une défaite aussi écrasante. Je n’aurai qu’à vous en raconter les détails quand on se reverra.

\- Je l’espère, capitaine. Au revoir.

L’hologramme s’éteignit et les rebelles commencèrent les préparatifs pour l’opération.

***

Hux vérifia sur son ordinateur ; en effet, d’après les messages arrivés ce matin, l’Ordre Suprême menait une grande campagne de dératisation de tous les objets administratifs desdites classes. Le vaisseau ne paraissait pas non plus suspect : officiellement immatriculé dans le système Praoud, il pouvait tout à fait appartenir aux services techniques des dératiseurs.

\- Monsieur, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas trop retarder notre atterrissage car nous devons visiter encore trois objets administratifs après vous. Nous exterminons tous types de nuisibles, des insectes aux rhnangues.

\- Oh, nous n’avons qu’un seul nuisible ici. Grand, noir, avec une tête qui brille, et qui n’abîme pratiquement que de l’équipement coûteux.

\- J’espère sincèrement pouvoir bientôt débarrasser votre base de lui, Monsieur.

Après avoir consulté son ordinateur encore une fois, le général lui lança :

\- Hmm, excusez-moi, je crois que nous avons un léger problème avec les boucliers. Le système de désactivation bogue. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir attendre un peu, le temps que nos informaticiens règlent ce problème. Je suis sûr que cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Ok, Monsieur, on va attendre.

\- Ce dysfonctionnement vient aussi de ce nuisible ! - Le général décida de poursuivre la conversation. – Alors, vous arrivez du système Praoud ?

Le rebelle vérifia rapidement sur son ordinateur de bord :

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Le capitaine Vitaré espérait que les questions s’arrêteraient là, mais visiblement, le général était d’humeur à bavarder aujourd’hui.

\- A propos, quel est votre niveau d’expérience ? J’ai bien peur que seul un désinsectiseur à gages très expérimenté soit capable de régler notre problème. Et encore, je lui aurais conseillé de ne pas venir seul.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, mon équipe est forte de ses huit années d’expérience dans le métier.

\- Oh, j’ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas de taille à affronter cette créature.

Pour correspondre à l’image d’un technicien appliqué et pas très malin et ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur ses compétences, Vitaré décida d’approfondir le sujet.

\- Comment est-elle, cette bestiole, Monsieur ? Mis à part le fait qu’elle est noire et avec une caboche brillante ? Quelle est sa taille, combien de pattes a-t-elle ?

\- Elle a à peu près deux mètres de hauteur, quant aux pattes… laissez-moi réfléchir… je crois qu’elle en a quatre. Et j’ai la folle envie de les lui arracher toutes, l’une après l’autre et sans anesthésie !

Le capitaine fit une grimace de dégoût en pensant que Hux devait être un vrai sadique, comme tout le monde dans le Premier Ordre, d’ailleurs. Les autres rebelles l’écoutaient en retenant leurs souffles.

\- Ajoutez à ceci un grand dard rouge.

\- Et vous n’avez sur la base qu’un seul spécimen de cette bête ?

\- Oh, je n’aurais pas survécu avec deux monstres pareils. Le personnel de la base est terrifié.

\- Il est actif le jour ou la nuit ?

\- Tout le temps, quand l’envie lui en prend.

Vitaré maudissait amèrement son impulsion irréfléchie de briller avec ses connaissances dans le métier. Maintenant, toute son équipe fouillait fébrilement dans tous les dictionnaires et sites correspondants du holonet pour identifier l’animal en question, mais aucun recueil ne leur donnait la réponse recherchée.

\- Avez-vous essayé de vous en débarrasser par vos propres moyens ?

\- Il sent le moindre danger à trois parsecs à la ronde.

\- De quoi se nourrit-il ?

\- De tout ce qu’il trouve à la cuisine ! Combien de fois j’avais dit à la cuisinière de ne pas lui donner à manger si ce saligaud déboule à l’improviste, en dehors des horaires d’ouverture de la cantine. Mais c’est une brave vieille dame au bon cœur ; elle répète en boucle « Mais il me fait pitié, ce pauvre maigrichon !.. »

\- Mais le monstre abîme principalement le matériel technique ?

\- Oui. Parfois pour rien, et parfois, il le fait exprès.

\- Donc, la bête donne des signes d’intelligence ?

\- Uniquement si elle se fait prendre en flagrant délit.

\- La créature est-elle agressive ?

\- Au plus haut degré.

\- Mais il n’y a pas encore eu de victimes ?

\- Oh que si ! Et de nombreuses !

Au fur et à mesure que les nouveaux détails leur parvenaient, l’équipe du vaisseau rebelle perdit tout courage. Leur imagination leur peignit l’image d’un monstre cosmique non identifié qui rôdait sur la base et qui fut suffisamment malin pour mettre hors service le système de contrôle des boucliers énergétiques afin qu’aucun de ces petits hommes appétissants ne pût quitter _Starkiller-2_. Un des rebelles souffla même : « Ah non, pas question que j’y aille ! N’insistez même pas ! »

Le capitaine Vitaré déglutit bruyamment. Lui non plus, il ne brûlait plus d’envie de visiter le site. Mais un devoir restait un devoir. Maintenant, ils se devaient de faire exploser _Starkiller-2_, non seulement parce que ce fut un objet hautement stratégique de l’Ordre Suprême, mais aussi pour que la terrible créature ne puisse s’échapper de cette planète.

Seulement, d’après leurs calculs, il ne restait plus qu’une demi-heure avant que le Premier Ordre ne découvrît la capture du vaisseau technique.

\- Euh… Monsieur, je crois que nous avons affaire à… un modgue de Tsérée ! [Vitaré inventa ceci à l’instant même.] On sait comment s’y prendre, ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous affrontons ce nuisible.

\- Alors, j’espère sincèrement de ne jamais me retrouver sur Tsérée.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur, dit le rebelle sans que l’on sache exactement s’il s’adressait à Hux ou à lui-même.

\- Le système de contrôle des boucliers vient d’être réparé. Vous pouvez effectuer l’atterrissage.

_Starkiller-2_ accueillit l’équipe de dératiseurs par un silence de mort. Pas une âme ne vint à leur rencontre. Vitaré eut le temps de penser que la maudite vouivre finit par bien se remplir la panse et qu’il ne resta plus personne en vie sur le site. En puis, le hangar se remplit de gaze paralysant.

***

Le général Hux se reposait sur ses lauriers. La capture des prisonniers se déroula de façon brillante. Mais comment réussit-il à effectuer toute cette opération ? Commençons par le fait que le système de contrôle des boucliers ne fut nullement désactivé (du moins, pas ce jour-ci, mais ceci est déjà une toute autre histoire). Pendant que le commandant faisait trainer les choses en longueur en discutant avec Vitaré, ses subordonnés, en contournant le système de protection installé par la Résistance, prirent le contrôle sur les commandes du vaisseau : il ne pouvait plus ni partir, ni ouvrir le feu (même les vaisseaux techniques du Premier Ordre étaient armés a minima car les pirates cosmiques ne dormaient pas). C’était fait au cas où les rebelles allaient sentir le piège. Ensuite, les troopers déployèrent dans le hangar un engin diffusant le gaz paralysant : premièrement, les rebelles pouvaient tenter de mourir en héros en faisant exploser leur vaisseau et une partie de la base avec, et deuxièmement, un rebelle prisonnier était bien plus précieux qu’un rebelle mort.

Snoke fut extrêmement content de ces trophées : on ferait cracher aux prisonniers tout ce qu’ils savaient.

Le général était donc assis dans son bureau, content de sa vie au plus haut degré. Une tasse de café bien chaud rendait son humeur encore meilleure.

Kylo Ren pénétra dans le bureau comme un petit ouragan. En quelques instants, son sabre laser rouge transforma un ordinateur quantique tout neuf en débris fumants.

Le général Hux ne sourcilla même pas. Il s’attendait à l’arrivée du Sith ; quant aux données conservées dans l’ordinateur, il en avait fait trois copies de sauvegarde. Conservées dans trois endroits différents.

\- Alors, la bête donne des signes d’intelligence uniquement lorsqu’elle se fait prendre en flag’ ? – les morceaux de l’interphone volèrent dans tous les sens. – C’est à vous que je parle !

Hux but une gorgée de café.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à interroger les prisonniers. Vous en avez tiré beaucoup ?

\- Avez-vous une idée à quel point c’est difficile de les interroger ? Ils ne pensent qu’à ce monstre horrible qui erre toujours quelque part sur la base. Je peux à peine passer outre ces images dans leurs têtes !

La carte interactive de la galaxie rendit l’âme sous les coups de sabre laser.

\- Bon, je l’admets, j’y suis allé un peu fort.

\- Alors, vous rêvez de « lui arracher les pattes une à une » ? – vint le tour du projecteur holographique. Une petite foule commença à s’attrouper dans le couloir devant la porte du bureau. – D’ailleurs, je suis flatté que vous avez si bien étudié mon parcours professionnel. Vous vous rappelez même que j’avais passé deux ans dans le système Praoud avec le Suprême leader.

\- Oui, je l’ai vérifié à l’ordinateur pendant que je discutais avec ce rebelle, avoua Hux.

\- Faites gaffe, Hux ! Vous regretterez tôt ou tard vos paroles !

Kylo Ren pivota brusquement sur ses talons et quitta le bureau.

***

Deux jours plus tard, la 11ème division régionale du mouvement de la Résistance dans le système Tsinkhon fut liquidée. Il se trouva que c’était l’une des bases les plus importantes de la Résistance. Tout ce temps-là, se rappelant bien de la menace de Kylo Ren, Hux craignait de recevoir un rapport sur un nouveau dommage matériel particulièrement important. Surtout que la faveur que le Suprême leader manifestait désormais au général, ne faisait qu’accroître la fureur de son apprenti.

Et puis, ce fut la célébration du Jour de la fondation de l’Ordre Suprême.

Les festivités battaient leur plein lorsque Kylo Ren, se servant de la Force, immobilisa l’un des troopers dans un sas et lui mit une certaine idée dans la tête. Un sourire vindicatif éclairait le visage couvert par le masque noir. Et une fois libéré, FN-5402, qui venait d’avoir une idée brillante, partit la partager avec ses copains et la mettre en œuvre. En effet, c’était quoi, cette fête, sans feux d’artifice ?..


	3. Une mission importante

Luke Skywalker ne voulait absolument pas faciliter la vie à l’Ordre Suprême et se laisser enfin prendre dans les filets que le maître des chevaliers de Ren lui tendait obstinément. Mais comme on dit, il y a un début à tout.

Le dernier des Jedi entendit parler que sur une planète lointaine, toute couverte de forêts profondes, vivait un enfant sensible à la Force. Accompagné d’un petit groupe de résistants, Luke s’y rendit afin de persuader les parents du garçon de le lui confier comme padawan.

Les enfants des autochtones jouaient dehors. Le Jedi leur demanda qui parmi eux était ce garçon.

\- Ah non, non, il n’est pas avec nous ! On ne veut pas jouer avec lui ! Il est bizarre ! piaillèrent les gamins.

Skywalker pensa que ce garçon, certainement très doué, dût un jour montrer par hasard sa Force à ses camarades, en leur faisant peur. Les petits montrèrent au Jedi où il fallait chercher le jeune exclu.

Un seul regard jeté sur l’« enfant » suffit pour que Luke sentît le piège : un stormtrooper quadragénaire avec une barbe de trois jours accoutré comme un enfant, ne lui inspira guère beaucoup de confiance.

Partant de cette planète à toute vitesse, le vaisseau de Skywalker fut aussitôt poursuivi. On le traqua jusqu’à un planétoïde absent des cartes de l’Ordre Suprême, mais les poursuivants n’osèrent aller plus loin : toute la planète fut couverte par un étrange brouillard épais et en plus, personne ne savait si son air était respirable. Les chasseurs restèrent en orbite à surveiller les rebelles qui se terraient, et en informèrent aussitôt le _Finalizer_.

Le lieutenant Remill apporta la nouvelle à Maître Ren, mais ce dernier, au lieu de se réjouir que le vieux Jedi se retrouva ainsi pris au piège, piqua une colère parce que ses subordonnés n’étaient même pas capables de le capturer tous seuls. Pour décompresser un peu, Kylo Ren donna deux ou trois coups de sabre laser autour de lui, en guise d’avertissement : si la nouvelle suivante était aussi mauvaise, quelqu’un risquerait de se faire étrangler.

Mais, par chance pour le lieutenant, la capitaine Phasma trouva une solution : envoyer sur la surface une sonde de reconnaissance. Cet engin intelligent pouvait analyser l’atmosphère et les conditions de vie sur cette planète et leur dire si elles convenaient pour les humains et si l’air y était respirable. La sonde pourrait peut-être collecter aussi d’autres informations pouvant servir à la capture des rebelles.

Kylo Ren se calma un peu, se résignant à l’idée d’un temps d’attente imposé, et s’en alla vaquer à ses affaires.

Remill, quant à lui, partit en toute confiance voir les techniciens pour préparer le lancement de la sonde.

***

Le général Hux approchait de la cantine du site, une expression de haine sans merci peinte sur son visage.

Servi avec amour par la cuisinière, le nuisible était là, faisant une pause pour se restaurer.

\- Voulez-vous une devinette, Ren ? s’enquit le commandant d’un ton accusateur.

\- Non, coupa Ren.

\- Je vais vous la faire quand même. Elle est facile, cette devinette, niveau maternelle pratiquement, – Hux vrilla le visage du chevalier du regard sévère de ses yeux. – Il y avait dans le hangar de _Starkiller-2_ la seule et unique sonde de reconnaissance capable d’analyser l’atmosphère. Il y a quelques minutes, un terrible accident est arrivé à ce matériel rare et coûteux. Attention, ma question est : de quelle couleur était cette sonde ?

\- Euh… verte ? demanda Kylo Ren d’une voix étranglée, alors que son visage changea rapidement de couleur comme pour illustrer sa réponse.

\- Bingo ! Oui, Ren ! Elle était verte ! – d’un ton plein de venin, Hux confirma la réponse du chevalier. – Je pense que ça n’a pas de sens de vous demander maintenant qui est le responsable de l’échec de notre mission d’aujourd’hui ?

Ren se mit aussitôt debout, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de l’importance de cette opération ?! Nous n’avons pas le droit à l’échec, c’est inadmissible !

\- Moi, je m’en rends très bien compte, oui, remarqua Hux savourant visiblement la situation. Et le Suprême leader aussi. Alors, vous avez tout intérêt à lui servir une explication décente.

Kylo Ren réfléchit un instant.

\- Si on ne peut pas envoyer une sonde sur cette planète, il faut y envoyer un éclaireur. Et on verra si l’air y est respirable… ou non.

Et il partit précipitamment, sans attendre d’autres commentaires empoisonnés.

La cuisinière sortit son nez de la cuisine afin de voir ce qui s’y passait ; un scandale en direct était toujours bien plus intéressant que n’importe quel feuilleton à la télé. En voyant le général, la vieille voulut regagner aussitôt ses quartiers, mais Hux avait déjà remarqué la brave dame au cœur trop grand.

\- Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de ne pas servir Ren aux heures intempestives ?

La cuisinière commença à se justifier.

\- Mais j’ai pitié de lui, tellement il est maigre ! Il va tomber malade si on l’affame.

\- Si vous voulez bichonner des parasites ici, vous feriez mieux de prendre quelques cafards de Tatouine, lui conseilla le général.

La petite vieille répliqua :

\- Bah ils sont solides comme du roc, vos cafards, pas la peine de les plaindre, cette vermine. On dit qu’ils survivent même après une explosion nucléaire.

\- Mais ils ont un énorme avantage par rapport à notre Ren. Oui, il paraît qu’ils survivent après une explosion nucléaire, mais au moins, ils ne la provoquent pas !

Avec ses paroles, le général se dirigea vers la sortie.

***

Au début, les éclaireurs voulaient objecter qu’ils n’avaient aucune envie de mourir pour rien sur une planète perdue, mais ils changèrent rapidement d’avis ; là-bas, ils avaient au moins une chance de survivre, alors qu’un seul regard sur Lord Ren suffisait pour appréhender les conséquences d’un refus.

Le général observait l’équipe des éclaireurs d’un œil sombre. Même là, Ren trouva une solution.

L’arrestation de Skywalker allait être une avancée sans précédent dans l’écrasement de la rébellion ; or, ça pouvait très bien mener au changement de commandement de _Starkiller-2_ et au passage de la base sous celui des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre, pour mieux servir la lutte contre le mouvement de la Résistance.

Sans faire de bruit, Kylo Ren s’approcha du général, le faisant sursauter nerveusement, et lui dit :

\- Général, il est nécessaire que vous participiez vous aussi à cette mission.

Le commandant pâlit de colère :

\- Bonne tentative de vous débarrasser de moi, Ren. Vous voulez que je m’étouffe aussi avec les éclaireurs sur cette planète abjecte ?

Ren lui expliqua d’un ton apaisant :

\- Je n’avais nulle intention d’attenter à vos jours, général, vous m’avez mal compris. Si les résultats de la mission des éclaireurs étaient positifs, je serai obligé de descendre en personne sur la surface ; et vous devriez venir avec moi car il n’y a que sur place que nous pourrions évaluer la situation et nos besoins en ressources supplémentaires pour mener l’opération à bien. Je soupçonne que ce n’est pas par hasard que Skywalker est venu ici, et qu’il y a des armes ou une base ennemie fortifiée sur cette planète. Dans ce cas-là, en fonction de la situation, vous allez devoir faire venir des renforts.

Le général se dit que si vraiment le Sith devait en finir aujourd’hui avec le dernier Jedi, ce ne serait pas si mal que ça si lui, Hux, y participait aussi, et activement.

\- D’accord, Ren, si vous le demandez.

Ainsi débuta la collaboration de ce jour qui devait en principe profiter aux deux : le Chevalier du Premier Ordre se chargerait de l’ennemi principal, alors que le général, avec son savoir-faire militaire, capturerait tous les autres rebelles.

En théorie, cela devait être splendide. Mais comme on le sait, la pratique y apporte toujours ses corrections.

***

Le _Finalizer_ resta à une bonne distance de la planète : si les rebelles s’apercevaient de l’arrivée d’un grand destroyer, ils risqueraient de faire une tentative désespérée de s’échapper, quitte à y mourir. Il valait mieux les laisser penser que le Premier Ordre n’avait pas remarqué le petit vaisseau caché sur la surface d’une petite planète.

Les éclaireurs revinrent vivants et en bonne santé, ce qui fut un bon signe. L’atmosphère de la planète semblait respirable, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et de fournir au général un masque respiratoire.

Le vaisseau des rebelles se terrait sur la surface et attendait le moment propice pour s’enfuir.

En apprenant qu’il n’y avait aucune base de la Résistance sur cette planète, Kylo Ren décida qu’il n’avait nul besoin de Hux et qu’il pouvait mener la mission à bien à lui tout seul, juste avec un petit groupe de soldats à l’appui. Mais le général s’entêta : il irait avec Ren, point à la ligne. Le chevalier le traita d’« arriviste importun qui n’est jamais là lorsqu’on a besoin de lui », mais dut finalement accepter la participation à cette opération du commandant qui ne voulait, bien entendu, que s’accaparer les lauriers que lui, Ren, avait si largement mérités.

Donc, les co-commandeurs descendirent sur la surface avec un détachement de troopers, de façon à pouvoir encercler les rebelles par surprise. Le brouillard gênait assez la visibilité, mais pas au point de devoir tirer au hasard. D’ailleurs, la plupart de soldats était armée des fusils tirant des fléchettes avec une toxine paralysante. Ceux armés des blasters ne devaient en faire usage qu’en cas de danger imminent.

Le général Hux en vint même à admirer Kylo Ren qui donnait des ordres aux soldats : concentré, précis, froid, le chevalier agissait de façon très raisonnable et mesurée. On voyait bien que le moindre détail tactique de cette opération avait été bien pensé et planifié par lui en avance. Maintenant, le commandant voyait devant lui un vrai professionnel. L’homme que le Suprême leader tenait en bien haute estime. À se demander où passaient toutes ces qualités dès que la moindre malchance pointait son nez ?..

Ceci étant, cette fois-ci la stratégie irréprochable n’avait pas marché. La porte du vaisseau des insurgés s’ouvrit sur le côté et une voix vint de l’intérieur :

\- Tu étais encore en orbite que j’ai déjà senti ta présence, Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren sursauta et jeta un regard rapide sur Hux. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu comment Luke appela son ex-padawan. Ce n’était pas pour rien que Kylo Ren avait honte de ses origines, mais Hux ne comptait pas y attirer l’attention. Si le Suprême leader était au courant de cette parenté douteuse du chevalier de Ren avec une rebelle et un contrebandier et n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient, alors lui, Hux, non plus, n’avait rien à y redire.

Quant à la version officielle des origines de Lord Ren, elle était très difficile à comprendre. Comme le disait la doctrine idéologique de l’Ordre Suprême, Darth Vader, le père de Luke Skywalker, tua son propre fils pour les idées de l’Empire, mais tomba lui-même au combat en défendant héroïquement l’_Etoile de la Mort-2_ contre les rebelles. La parenté de Leia Organa avec cet homme d’Etat d’exception ne fut pas reconnue, et la naissance de Kylo Ren s’expliquait par une complexe théorie biologique dont peu de gens étaient capables de suivre toutes les nuances, mais qui se résuma à la capacité unique du Seigneur Sith légendaire de se reproduire de façon végétative. Hux ne serait pas très étonné si un jour, pour répondre à la question « comment on fait les Ren », le Premier Ordre sortait une hérésie du genre « ils naissent dans les choux / on les achète au magasin / ce sont les cigognes qui les apportent », avec un solide appareil scientifique à l’appui.

Caché derrière un rocher, Maître Ren sortit avec prudence sa tête pour jeter un regard sur le vaisseau et évaluer la situation. Plusieurs tirs de blaster volèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Mais cette tactique était inutile contre Kylo Ren qui savait parfaitement arrêter les tirs avec la Force.

Les rayons bleus de blasters restèrent figés dans l’air, à mi-chemin de la cible.

\- Puisque tu m’as vu, Skywalker, tu vas peut-être sortir de ton trou et venir te battre avec moi ? cria le chevalier de son abri. Je suis sûr qu’au fond de ton âme pourrie de rebelle, tu te vois déjà me terrasser avec ta seule main gauche ! Celle que mon papy n’a pas eu le temps de trancher !

Du fond du vaisseau, on entendit un rire sarcastique.

\- J’ai l’air d’un con, moi ? Dès que je sors une tête, tes troopers vont aussitôt planter en moi une dizaine de fléchettes. Mais bon, ce n’était pas faute d’essayer.

Le masque noir produisit des soupirs de mécontentement. Puis Kylo Ren trouva la réponse :

\- Et si je te promettais que je leur ordonnerai de ne pas tirer, pour qu’on puisse se battre ?

Le rire devint encore plus sarcastique.

\- C’est déjà mieux. Mais même le plus jeune des younglings connait la valeur d’une promesse du Côté Obscur. Trouve quelque chose de plus malin !

\- Alors, tu vas y rester toute ta vie, Skywalker ? Tant que tu auras de la bonne nourriture ?

\- On en a pour une semaine, et après, on verra.

Kylo Ren fut sur le point de piquer une crise. D’un mouvement brusque, il arracha exaspéré un blaster des mains du commandant et tira au hasard vers la tanière ennemie.

Un autre rayon bleu resta figé dans l’air. Luke aussi avait quelques cartes dans sa manche.

Hux commença à craindre que le chevalier ne perdît définitivement tout contrôle ; la patience ne fit jamais partie des qualités de Ren, et l’opération d’aujourd’hui risquait d’être longue.

\- Mais peut-être que toi, tu pourrais passer nous voir ? l’invita cordialement le dernier des Jedi. Nous sommes du Coté Lumineux de la Force, nous n’avons pas le droit de faire des vacheries.

Pendant un instant, le général pensa que Kylo Ren allait mordre à l’appât et courir à tue-tête vers l’ennemi, le sabre laser activé à la main. Mais visiblement, le chevalier connaissait bien son cher oncle car il répondit :

\- Et quoi encore ? Moi non plus, je ne suis pas con.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te gêne, au juste ? demanda Luke.

\- Vous n’avez pas promis de ne pas ouvrir le feu sur moi dès que je rentre. Et tout ce qui n’est pas expressément promis, est permis. Je n’ai pas encore oublié tes leçons.

De l’intérieur, on entendit des murmures dépités des rebelles et un croassement rapide « Chut ! » du Jedi.

\- D’accord, nous te promettons de ne pas tirer sur toi ! Alors, tu viens nous voir ?

\- Nan ! Vous pouvez toujours faire tomber un truc lourd sur ma tête, par exemple.

De l'intérieur, vint un grand bruit comme si les rebelles avaient déplacé quelque chose de bien volumineux.

\- On promet de ne pas le faire non plus ! cria Luke.

\- Non, mais de toute façon, je ne viendrai pas chez vous, faut pas rêver ! Il vous reste encore une bonne dizaine de pièges possibles, à commencer par les banales pièges à ours et à finir par lâcher sur moi un monstre apprivoisé des banlieues, jugea le chevalier en toute logique. Skywalker, promets-moi un combat honnête.

Dans le vaisseau, on entendit les rebelles tenir conseil à mi-voix. Enthousiasmé, Kylo Ren continua :

\- Tu me donneras ta parole de Jedi de te battre honnêtement, sans me tendre de guet-apens, et moi aussi, je te donnerai ma parole de Sith de me battre honnêtement et de ne pas te tendre de pièges.

\- Non, ça ne marchera pas non plus, trancha le tonton têtu. Tout le monde sait que la parole de Sith n’est donnée que pour être reprise aussitôt.

Maître Ren perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

\- Eh, Skywalker ! Tu m’écoutes maintenant ! à tout moment, je peux donner l’ordre de faire exploser ta vieille caisse pourrie ! Alors, rendez-vous, sinon vous allez tous y passer !

\- Si nous nous rendrons, nous mourrons quand même, mais de façon plus lente et plus atroce.

Le dernier Jedi ne fut pas dépourvu d’esprit logique.

Il sembla que les négociations eussent abouti à une impasse.

\- Général, transmettez au _Finalizer_ l’ordre de transformer cette bassine rouillée en atomes, demanda le Chevalier du Premier Ordre.

\- Non, mais ça va pas, la tête ?... – le général se reprit brusquement et maîtrisa son indignation. – Ren, réfléchissez, je vous prie : ces rebelles savent où se trouve la cachette principale de la Résistance. Qu’allons-nous faire si nous les tuons, fouiller la galaxie entière ?

\- Au moins, nous serons débarrassés de Skywalker ! aboya Kylo Ren. Donnez ordre de tirer, sinon, je vais récupérer de force votre commlink et le ferai moi-même !

Hux se prépara à se défendre, mais il se passa alors une chose imprévue : le commlink parla lui-même.

\- Mon général, la flotte rebelle approche et ils sont nombreux. Apparemment, Skywalker a réussi à faire passer un appel au secours, rapporta la capitaine Phasma. Si nous restons en orbite, nous allons certainement perdre, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour leur faire face.

\- Nous rentrons sur le _Finalizer_. Venez à notre rencontre et soyez prêts à ouvrir le feu si besoin.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à Ren qui piqua une crise, Hux dit aux troupes de battre en retraite. Les soldats s’alignèrent et montèrent à bord des vaisseaux. Le général dut y trainer Kylo Ren de force ; heureusement que le chevalier concentra tous ses efforts non pas pour lui résister, mais pour obliger son tir de blaster d’aller quand même jusqu’au vaisseau de Skywalker. Le dernier Jedi riait de ses tentatives pathétiques, gardant toutefois une bonne distance de sécurité.

Les navettes de la mission échouée partirent à toute vitesse pour éviter de se retrouver sous les tirs de la flotte ennemie.

Une fois en orbite, le général reprit son souffle et prêta enfin l’oreille aux cris furieux du Chevalier du Premier Ordre.

\- Vous voulez que je prenne la fuite ?! Moi, Maître des chevaliers de Ren, petit-fils de Darth Vader ?!

Le général tenta de ménager l’amour-propre blessé de son collègue :

\- Ce n’est pas une fuite, c’est une retraite tactique !

Mais Kylo Ren ne l’écoutait pas.

\- Que je fuie devant ces misérables rebelles ?! Moi, qui peux tuer chacun d’entre eux en levant juste mon petit doigt !

Ren accompagna sa crise de fureur par des mouvements habituels du sabre laser.

Le commandant voulait d’abord consoler le chevalier si peiné en lui disant que bien sûr, il était plus fort qu’eux et capable de tuer une dizaine d’ennemis à la fois avec son seul bras gauche, mais qu’en ce moment, ils étaient bien trop nombreux et fort mieux armés. Que même Darth Vader aurait cru nécessaire de reculer dans cette situation. Mais Hux se ravisa rapidement ; au lieu de tout cela, il lui dit à voix très basse :

\- Vous avez raison, Ren, comme toujours. Nous ne reculerons pas.

En entendant la réplique du commandant, Ren s’immobilisa, le sabre laser à la main.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous si subitement changé d’avis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n’ai pas changé d’avis, seulement, ça n’a plus d’importance. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement plus partir : vous venez d’éclater le panneau de commandes de l’hyperdrive.

Le chevalier jeta un regard incrédule sur les résultats de ses efforts. Bizarrement, mais il ne fut pas pressé d’exprimer sa joie : crier par-dessus les toits que les descendants de Darth Vader ne fuient pas un champ de bataille, c’était une chose, et faire face à la perspective réelle d'une bataille avec la flotte ennemie numériquement supérieure, c’en était une autre.

\- Mon général, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas un saut en hyperespace ? demanda la capitaine Phasma, entrant en communication avec le vaisseau endommagé.

Le général essaya de juger laquelle des deux possibilités d’agir, l’une aussi moche que l’autre, était préférable. Premièrement, on pouvait essayer de combattre l’escouade rebelle avec les forces des quelques vaisseaux qu’ils avaient à disposition, en attendant l’arrivée du _Finalizer_. Mais il y avait une forte probabilité que tout le monde périsse bien avant l’arrivée des renforts. Et deuxièmement, on pouvait renvoyer toutes les navettes en état de marche à bord du destroyer principal et rester l’attendre fièrement ici, sans personne d’autre. C’était la mort certaine pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le vaisseau endommagé.

Hux préféra la seconde option. En expliquant brièvement la situation à Phasma, il ordonna fermement à tous les autres vaisseaux de passer en hyperespace sans tarder, en abandonnant le vaisseau des commandeurs à son sort.

Les insurgés s’approchaient à toute vitesse. Après avoir encerclé le croiseur endommagé, les rebelles restèrent à l’observer à une bonne distance, se demandant si c’était un piège et à quel moment le vaisseau allait exploser.

Le général Hux monta à la passerelle et ordonna :

\- Feu à volonté sur les vaisseaux ennemis. Nous allons tirer tant que nous le pourrons.

Pâle comme un linge, le premier pilote répondit :

\- Nous avons déjà tenté d’ouvrir le feu, mon général. ça ne marche pas...

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut...

Et là, Hux comprit. Arrachant le blaster à un trooper, Hux partit rejoindre le Sith. Kylo Ren mourra quelques minutes plus tôt que tous les autres.

Ne se doutant de rien, le chevalier tâchait soigneusement de minimiser les dommages par lui causés, avec l’aide d’un ruban autocollant. Le masque noir fut posé par terre : visiblement, il gênait le saboteur dans son travail.

Le général baissa son blaster et s’appuya sans force contre le mur le plus proche. Kylo Ren se retourna et demanda à Hux, en le gratifiant d’un regard sombre :

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait abandonner l’intention d’attenter à mes jours ?

\- Ren, non seulement vous avez rendu notre retraite impossible, mais en plus, vous nous avez privé de la possibilité de nous défendre. Très rapidement, les rebelles comprendront que le croiseur est à leur merci. Donc, ils vont tenter de le capturer, – à ce moment, un sourire de maniaque déforma le visage du commandant en chef. – Je n’ai pas voulu vous priver de ce choix merveilleux : vous suicider ou bien tomber entre les mains des rebelles et subir leurs tortures.

Le général prononça le dernier mot avec un véritable plaisir sadique, scrutant le Sith d’un regard carnassier. Il avait l’air de réfléchir quelle partie du corps de Kylo Ren serait celle qu’il perdrait en premier.

Comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de la stérilité de ses tentatives de réparer le vaisseau par ses propres moyens, le chevalier s’appuya contre le mur voisin.

\- En principe, les rebelles défendent le Coté Lumineux de la Force. Les tortures, c’est pas trop leur truc, dit Maître Ren, une nuance d’incertitude dans sa voix.

Hux gratifia le Sensible à la Force d’un regard où perçait de l’extase malsaine.

\- Ne minimisez pas votre propre importance, Ren. Pour le Chevalier du Premier Ordre, n’importe qui fera une exception.

Les rêves bleus du général qui voyait déjà le corps ensanglanté de Kylo Ren étiré sur un chevalet de torture, furent interrompus par les paroles du premier pilote :

\- Mon général, l’ennemi a compris que le vaisseau est hors d’état de se défendre, et il essaye maintenant de prendre la main à distance sur nos commandes. Ils ont déjà franchi le premier niveau de protection. Difficile de dire dans combien de temps ils arriveront à prendre le contrôle sur tous les systèmes du vaisseau.

\- Soyez prêts à combattre au moment où ils seront à l’intérieur du vaisseau, ordonna Hux puis se tourna vers le chevalier :

\- Voulez-vous un blaster vous aussi, Ren ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? s’étonna Ren. J’ai mon sabre laser.

\- Un blaster, c’est plus pratique pour se brûler la cervelle, dit le général avec la même joie déplacée, puis partit pour la passerelle. Kylo Ren le suivit, en le traitant intérieurement de tous les noms d’oiseaux.

Les résistants établirent la communication avec le croiseur. On entendit dans les haut-parleurs la voix joyeuse de Luke Skywalker :

\- Eh bien, maintenant c’est à mon tour de vous proposer de vous rendre. Nous tenons votre vaisseau en joue.

\- Tirez alors, l’autorisa Kylo Ren et eut à peine le temps de stopper le bras de Hux qui avait l’intention de cogner sa tête contre le tableau de bord. La mort imminente fit perdre au général toute sa peur.

Les haut-parleurs répondirent par un silence. Les rebelles réfléchissaient à la proposition reçue.

Ensuite, ils commencèrent à discuter de cette déclaration étrange, en murmurant nerveusement. D’une part, il se pouvait que les ennemis désespérés ne veuillent pas tomber vivants entre leurs mains. Mais d’autre part, tout cela était trop facile : d’abord, le vaisseau ennemi restait sur place sans aucune raison apparente, et ensuite, il leur proposait de tirer sur lui. Enfin, Luke, qui était toujours le chef, parla :

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

Le Sith croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit tranquillement :

\- Moi personnellement, je n’ai pas l’intention de me faire emprisonner par la Résistance. Tirez alors. Tirez !

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé avec un peu trop d’insistance.

Les murmures des résistants devinrent encore plus forts. L’équipe du croiseur ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le vieux Jedi fit apparaitre sur le moniteur de son vaisseau le message : « Arrêtez immédiatement toute manipulation avec leur système de sécurité. N’ouvrez le feu à aucune condition. Ça a l’air d’un piège ».

\- Eh, vous ne voulez pas en finir avec l’un des derniers Sith ? Pourtant, ça aurait porté un grand coup au Côté Obscur de la Force !

Ça sonnait comme si Kylo Ren était en train de les persuader.

Le général comprit enfin l’idée du chevalier et le soutint :

\- Mais oui, tirez. Nous serons totalement inutiles comme prisonniers. Les soldats de l’Ordre Suprême ne révèleront en aucun cas les secrets militaires à l’ennemi.

Le pilote du vaisseau rebelle ne tint finalement pas le coup :

\- Et si vous alliez là où je pense ?! Non, on ne tirera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ren presque vexé.

\- Il suffit de nous prendre pour des idiots, intervint Luke. Je vois très bien ce que vous manigancez.

\- Bon. Si vous ne voulez pas, alors, faites comme vous voulez, céda Kylo Ren. Alors, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de devenir vos prisonniers. Bon, vous en êtes où avec le bouclier de protection ?

\- On y travaille, t’inquiète ! N’espérez même pas d’échapper à une visite sur la base de la Résistance, mentit Luke et attendit la réaction des ennemis.

\- Le Premier Ordre ne se rend pas aussi facilement. Commencez alors à inventer les tortures les plus atroces. Quelque chose de plus intéressant qu’un simple passage à tabac.

On entendit une joie sincère dans la voix de Hux : des fantasmes sur les souffrances de Ren lui traversèrent à nouveau l’esprit.

Les notes d’un bonheur inimité dans la voix du commandant ennemi firent les rebelles rester sur leurs gardes davantage encore. Qu’y avait-il sur ce maudit croiseur et comment les gens réussirent-ils à le quitter ? Les rebelles ne doutaient plus une seconde qu’ils parlaient en ce moment avec des hologrammes.

\- Alors, Skywalker, pourquoi on t’entend plus ? lui lança le chevalier, mécontent.

Les résistants menaient une vive discussion sur la possibilité d’envoyer sur le croiseur un droïde de reconnaissance. D’autre part, si c’était un piège, la tentative de pénétrer sur le vaisseau pouvait servir de détonateur.

Ren lui lança une balle à nouveau :

\- Eh, Skywalker, j’ai entendu dire que tu viens de dévaliser un ancien temple Jedi. ça va, t’as pas honte de plumer les morts ? Ça t’empêche pas de dormir ?

\- Je n’ai plumé personne ! J’ai juste emprunté un ancien artéfact pour en faire un usage conforme à sa destination. Il ne servait à rien là-bas, il attendait justement que les adeptes du Côté Lumineux viennent le chercher…

Luke se mordit la langue en comprenant qu’il en avait trop dit.

\- Ah oui, et c’était quoi, cet artéfact, quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Tu sais que c’est une tradition, raconter ses plans à l’ennemi qu’on s’apprête à tuer.

\- Faut que tu regardes moins de films d’action, répliqua le dernier des Jedi.

\- Comment, tu ne veux pas te vanter d’être invincible ? De toute façon, nous allons bientôt mourir, tu sais.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n’êtes pas si près de mourir qu’on l’aurait voulu.

\- Alors, tu me la racontes, cette histoire ?

\- Nan.

\- Réponse d’un padawan ! railla Kylo Ren pour agacer son pénible tonton.

\- Alors là, c’est pas drôle du tout ! s’indigna Luke.

\- Écoute, je te jure sur mon titre de Maître des chevaliers de Ren que je ne répéterai à personne ce que j’entendrai.

Le Jedi moucha son neveu :

\- Sauf que même si tu le perdais, ton titre, Snoke te le rendrait aussitôt. C’était ça, ton idée ?

\- Pas tout à fait, avoua Ren honnêtement, réalisant que personne n’allait tomber dans ses pièges. Simplement, ton récit aurait été entendu par une dizaine d’autres qui n’avaient rien juré, eux.

« Ils se comportent tous de façon très suspecte. Il faut qu’on dégage d’ici au plus vite », écrit Luke sur le moniteur de son vaisseau. Les rebelles soufflèrent avec soulagement. L’escouade entama la marche arrière.

Mais tout le monde n’eut pas assez de jugeote pour comprendre que rien n’arrivait sans raison dans une galaxie très lointaine. Un des chasseurs rebelles s’approcha du croiseur et chercha à s’amarrer à cette proie facile.

Du côté de l’Ordre Suprême, cette tentative ne passa pas inaperçue. Après un instant de réflexion, Kylo Ren fit désactiver les boucliers de protection. Les héros en herbe ne s’attendaient toujours pas à un piège, alors que les autres rebelles observaient la scène, terrifiés : il était bien dit pourtant de ne pas s’approcher du croiseur !

Quelques minutes après que le chasseur s’amarra au vaisseau, les haut-parleurs reproduisirent un cri de panique « Sauvez-vous, imbéciles ! », puis un hurlement plein d’horreur. Les résistants ne se firent pas prier et en quelques secondes, il ne resta plus un seul vaisseau sur place.

Les renforts arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. À vrai dire, le _Finalizer_ pensait arriver sur place soit pour constater que le croiseur eut été détruit et honorer les morts d’une minute de silence, soit pour découvrir que les rebelles eurent emmené avec eux le croiseur captif. Seulement, le croiseur était là où on l’avait laissé. Avec un chasseur ennemi amarré à lui, impossible de savoir pourquoi.

***

Faisant un petit effort, Kylo Ren fit taire le rebelle. Rien à dire, le contrôle mental était un truc fort utile. La flotte ennemie avait disparu comme emportée par le vent. Ils ne purent capturer que ce rebelle, et il y eut des pertes des deux côtés pendant cette courte bataille.

\- Où est le général ? Qu’il s’occupe à organiser le transfert du chasseur sur _Starkiller-2_.

Ren se retourne. Pourquoi tout le monde se tait et baisse les yeux ?

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre revient sur le lieu de combat. Y gît le corps du général : le commandant en chef est mort. Ren se penche sur lui, n’arrivant pas à y croire.

Le croiseur se pose tranquillement dans la soute de transport du _Finalizer_. Le petit vaisseau se remplit de monde. La capitaine Phasma se fige devant le corps de son chef, refusant d’admettre la réalité. Maître Ren enlève un gant de sa main et tâte le pouls du commandant. Puis attrape son corps par les aisselles et le traine au centre de soins.

***

Au début, Kylo Ren crut que Hux était grièvement blessé. C’est pourquoi il se précipita pour sauver son collègue, faisant peur aux troopers rencontrés en chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le _Finalizer_ sut que Ren avait fini par buter le général et s’empara ensuite de son cadavre pour le profaner. Tout le monde s’attendait à un truc de ce genre depuis longtemps, donc, personne n’en fut étonné.

La vérité fut pourtant bien plus simple que les spectateurs ne l’eurent imaginé. L’un des insurgés fut armé d’un fusil chargé de fléchettes à la toxine paralysante. La fléchette toucha le bras du général qui s’évanouit sous l’action du poison. Au centre médical, on ne tarda pas à décréter que le coupable de ce tumulte allait vivre et ce, pendant très longtemps encore. Sauf si Ren l’achevait avant, bien sûr.

Phasma arriva à l’infirmerie aussitôt après Ren, prête à venger la mort du général. On l’avait rapidement calmée en lui expliquant que le chevalier ne fut pour rien dans cet incident.

Kylo Ren comprit qu’il s’était mis dans une situation bien stupide. Il aurait dû agir plus posément et laisser aux troopers au moins le soin de trainer ici cette carcasse inconsciente. Comme on dit, des bonnes intentions...

Arrivé à l’infirmerie, le lieutenant Remill informa le chevalier que le Suprême Leader désirait lui parler immédiatement. Une certaine ordure rapporta déjà à Snoke que le Chevalier du Premier Ordre se débarrassa de son co-commandeur haï. En entendant de telles nouvelles, le chef de l’Ordre Suprême entra en colère noire et exigea que Kylo Ren se rendît sans délai dans sa résidence secrète afin d’y subir une punition bien méritée.

Snoke déclara ne pas savoir ce qu’il allait faire de son apprenti pour une telle infraction.

Ce fut un mensonge : le Suprême leader savait parfaitement, point par point, ce qu’il allait en faire et dans quel ordre, mais il n’allait tout de même pas le dire d’avance au châtié. Sinon, Maître Ren ne viendrait tout simplement pas. Tandis que l’ignorance apaisait et effrayait en même temps, ajoutant à l'attente un élément de pression psychologique.

En aucun cas, on ne pouvait dire que Snoke appréciait le général plus que son apprenti.

Mais Kylo Ren devait être puni pour avoir ouvertement désobéi aux ordres de Snoke, sinon, il deviendrait complément insolent. Surtout qu’un meurtre fut une chose grave, même si leur collaboration n'eut pas marché dès le départ. De cette façon, son élève allait commencer à se défaire de chaque prochain commandant, transformant progressivement le Premier Ordre en un repaire d’arbitraire.

Ayant souffert pour rien, Maître Ren ne fit pas tout un plat pour cette trempe non méritée : son rapport sur les résultats de l’opération d’aujourd’hui en parut d’autant plus impressionnant. Même si Luke Skywalker réussit finalement à s’enfuir, ils apprirent qu’il avait maintenant entre ses mains un certain artéfact Jedi. Quant au rebelle qui connaissait la localisation de la base principale de la Résistance, il n’attendait qu’à être interrogé. Et à ce propos, lui, Kylo Ren, n’avait pas tué le général. Au contraire, il voulait lui sauver la vie.

La colère de Snoke se transforma aussitôt en bonté doucereuse, et il félicita son apprenti pour son ingéniosité.

On pouvait se demander de quoi Snoke avait à le féliciter si les propres actions irréfléchies de Ren furent la raison principale de devoir ensuite déployer cette fameuse ingéniosité. Mais on accusa un rebelle ayant infiltré le croiseur de l’avoir gravement endommagé, et Kylo Ren fut une fois de plus mis hors de cause. Le véritable saboteur, dévisageant effrontément le Suprême leader, décrivait avec éloquence la défense héroïque des biens de l’État contre l’envahisseur ennemi.

\- Je suis un peu étonné que tu aies pris la décision de sauver le général Hux. N’éprouves-tu pas une certaine antipathie pour lui ? s’enquit Snoke à la fin.

\- Je le hais, avoua honnêtement Kylo Ren. Mais c’est mon devoir envers l’Ordre Suprême, et je vais l’accomplir même si une telle tâche me déplaît. Si je vais suivre les règles de manière sélective, cela entrainerait une perte de discipline.

Snoke resta content de cette réponse : son élève apprit enfin la règle principale.

\- Avec votre permission, je vais interroger le rebelle pour lui faire cracher où se trouve la base principale du mouvement de la Résistance. Encore qu’ils prévoient cette possibilité et ont déjà certainement commencé l’évacuation.

\- Agis, ordonna Snoke rapidement et clairement. Quand le général se réveillera, dis-lui de charger les armes de _Starkiller-2_. Détruisez le système entier.

Sans perdre de temps, le chevalier partit exécuter les ordres reçus. Le personnel du _Finalizer_ courut dans tous les sens à sa vue. Il s’en fichait complétement.

Une seule opinion comptait pour Kylo Ren, celle du Suprême leader. Ce fut le souvenir de son Maître qui incita le Sith à accomplir un acte héroïque en se précipitant pour sauver le général. Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre voulait prouver à Snoke qu’il était digne d’être son apprenti. Qu’il méritait la Force que son Maître pouvait lui transmettre. Pour cela, sauver ce détestable général fut pour lui bien plus simple que tuer son propre père.

***

Assez rapidement, Hux revint à lui : l’antidote avait agi presqu’instantanément. Il n’eut pas à se prélasser longtemps au centre médical : Kylo Ren s’était vite occupé du prisonnier, ayant bien farfouillé dans sa tête de rebelle. Le général se prépara aussitôt de repartir pour _Starkiller-2_ afin de porter un nouveau coup à la rébellion.

L’air fatigué, le chevalier lui donna sèchement le nom du système à détruire. La base de la Résistance se situait à Foufnie-lès-Berdouilles ; rien à dire, ils s’étaient bien planqués.

Le commandant dit que tout serait exécuté et partit pour se rendre sur _Starkiller-2_ et contrôler en personne le tir de l’arme.

Le chevalier le suivit.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça, Ren ? lui demanda le général en se retournant brusquement. Notre contrat est toujours valable. Vous restez ici.

\- Quel contrat ? s’étonna Kylo Ren, puis s’en rappela. Alors, premièrement, c’était un deal unique, et deuxièmement, cette histoire du Jedi inconnu est depuis longtemps tombée aux oubliettes.

\- Parfait. Alors, je vous propose un nouveau deal unique. Vous restez sur le _Finalizer_ jusqu’à la fin du tir de _Starkiller-2_, et moi, je ne relève pas l’identité de ce _rebelle_ anonyme qui a endommagé notre croiseur.

\- Vous savez être persuasif, général.

Maître Ren fit une grimace et rebroussa chemin.

***

Le chevalier turbulent retourna à la base tard dans la nuit, juste après la destruction du système abritant le Mouvement de la Résistance. Pour retrouver une apparence décente, Kylo Ren changea de vêtements et mit un nouveau masque. Ces trucs-là, il en avait en abondance dans ses placards : vu son boulot, des objets de sa garde-robe nécessitaient souvent à être remplacés.

Le commandant voulait à tout prix éviter de le rencontrer, afin de ne pas devoir le remercier pour cette tentative maladroite de lui sauver la vie. Hux n’avait pas de doute quant aux motivations du chevalier : c’était juste son travail, rien de personnel. Mais il ne voyait Ren nulle part ; probablement fatigué, le chevalier dut partir dormir directement, sans embêter le général avec ses questions. Quant à Snoke, Hux lui avait déjà fait son rapport.

L’anéantissement de la base principale du Mouvement de la Résistance, fut le fruit des efforts conjugués du général et de Kylo Ren. Le Premier Ordre retrouva son avantage tactique, et le Suprême leader fut très content de ses deux co-commandeurs qui s’étaient si brillamment conduits.

Le général fut d’autant plus dépité lorsque, quittant le poste de commandement, il vit Kylo Ren faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans le couloir. Ce ne fut pas un hasard : il l’attendait de toute évidence.

\- Ren ? appela Hux en étouffant en lui la folle envie de passer devant sans mot dire.

Le chevalier vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

\- Général, il faut qu’on parle.

Était-ce de l’insistance de sa part pour entendre des remerciements ? ou bien le début d’un échange d’affaires ?

\- Je vous écoute, Ren.

Comme toujours, le chevalier se conduisit de façon inattendue. D’abord, il enleva son casque et puis, il écrasa presque le général contre un mur et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Oubliez ce que Skywalker avait dit. Et gardez-vous de répéter à quiconque ce que vous avez entendu.

Hux fut sincèrement surpris.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?..

Le Sith regarda droit dans les yeux du commandant.

\- Vous avez très bien compris comment ce Jedi m’avait appelé.

Pour un court instant, le général se sentit mal à l’aise. Hux avait depuis longtemps oublié que l’information sur les mauvais gènes de Kylo Ren était hautement secrète et seul le Suprême leader (et, au gré d’un hasard, Hux lui-même) en avaient connaissance.

Eh bien, le temps fut venu de déployer les merveilles de la diplomatie et de l’art de la dissimulation.

Le commandant avança d’un pas vers le chevalier.

\- Je n’ai pas compris en quelle langue il vous avait injurié, mais vu votre réaction, c’était une énorme grossièreté, et ça allait droit au but. Je serais bien aise de savoir à quel nuisible galactique Skywalker vous a comparé ? – Hux garda le contact visuel avec Ren. – À en juger par votre réaction, ça doit être bien dégoûtant comme bête.

Maintenant, ce fut au chevalier d’être abasourdi par la tournure que prit la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas de quel mot ce Jedi vous a traité, et ça m’est égal. Je sais déjà que vous êtes un parasite, un voyou et un fainéant, continua Hux, en colère.

\- Et un alcoolo ? lui souffla Kylo Ren, visiblement soulagé.

\- Oui, oui, et ça aussi…

Le général, sur le point de partir, se retourna brusquement et demanda d’un ton atroce :

\- Quoi ?!

Le chevalier hocha de la tête.

\- Non, rien.

\- Non, non, attendez, j’ai très bien entendu et parfaitement compris : vous venez d’avouer que vous buvez de l’alcool sur ma base. Voulez-vous que je vous cite l’article du règlement intérieur qui dit que la consommation des boissons alcoolisées sur le site de _Starkiller-2_ est strictement prohibée ?

\- C’était juste une plaisanterie.

Hux posa sur Ren son habituel regard sévère, comme s'il espérait que cela allait faire suer ce parasite des vapeurs alcoolisées et le convaincre ainsi de son infraction.

\- Je dois vous faire remarquer que le sens de l’humour ne fait pas partie de vos points forts.

\- Avec vous, Ren, on peut s’attendre à tout.

\- En réalité, vous ne vous souciez absolument pas du bien-fondé de vos accusations. Ça vous plaît tout simplement de me faire des reproches, c’est ça ?

Faisant un effort, le commandant fit revenir son sang-froid habituel. Probablement, il fut vraiment injuste envers Kylo Ren.

\- D’accord, Ren, j’admets que j’avais tort de vous traiter de fainéant. Vous savez vous rendre utile de temps en temps.

Hux partit avec ces paroles.

Ceux qui connaissaient mal le général, auraient pu croire qu’il fit semblant de ne pas avoir saisi les paroles de Luke par peur devant Ren, ou encore par gentillesse. Rien de tel. Tout simplement, Kylo Ren n’aurait certainement pas aimé de savoir que quelqu’un connaissait son secret, or le bien-être du site entier dépendait de son frêle équilibre psychologique. Aussi, Hux préféra traiter Maître Ren comme un objet fragile et extrêmement dangereux.

Le général nota pour lui que, pour la prévention, il ne serait pas mauvais de soumettre le chevalier à un test d'alcoolémie très précis, capable de déterminer si quelqu'un avait consommé de l'alcool au cours des trente derniers jours. Juste au cas où.

Le commandant en chef était malade à la simple pensée de ce que pouvait être une crise piquée par Kylo Ren en état d’ivresse.


	4. Une tournée d’inspection

De bon matin, une agitation inhabituelle régnait sur _Starkiller-2_. L’état-major de la base courait au grand complet dans toutes les directions, donnant des instructions diverses et variées. Presque chaque trooper se vit engagé dans ce remue-ménage : les uns transportaient du matériel, les autres bougeaient des meubles, un tel polissait les vaisseaux de combat et un tel balayait l’espace autour des bâtiments du site. L’air préoccupé, le général Hux donnait des ordres d’une voix brusque, dirigeant ses subordonnés d’une cible à l’autre. Kylo Ren en fut même un peu étonné : à ce qui lui semblait, il n’avait rien cassé la veille. Rien d'important, en tout cas. Enfin, rien d’important à ce point.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, général ? maugréa le chevalier, mécontent. Pourquoi je n’ai pas été informé ?

\- On m’accuse de violences physiques et morales envers mes subordonnés, déclara le général d’une voix un peu trop calme pour la circonstance. Demain matin, le Chef de la Commission de l’Éthique et de la Discipline Militaire (CEDM) arrivera sur la base.

\- Dites-donc. Je croyais que la commission classait verticalement les plaintes de ce genre.

\- Pas quand c’est la sœur du Conseiller en Affaires militaires et de la Défense qui les dépose.

Le commandant en chef s’assit dans un fauteuil avec un air ostensiblement flegmatique.

Kylo Ren se dit que le général ne tromperait personne avec cette sérénité feinte : Hux devait certainement être sur les nerfs car la visite du Chef de la commission n’était pas une mince affaire, surtout suite à une telle accusation. Il risquait fortement d’être dégradé, voire de se faire carrément virer de l’armée.

\- Comme toujours, vous représentez un admirable exemple de la parfaite maîtrise de soi, général.

\- Est-ce tellement difficile à croire que je me sente vraiment comme si je n’avais rien à craindre, Ren ? demanda Hux avec une indifférence agaçante.

\- Difficile, en effet. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez quelqu’un à charger à votre place, ce qui n’est guère faisable vu que l’enquête sera menée de la façon la plus rigoureuse possible.

\- Et le coupable encourt une punition sévère. Très probablement, il se fera jeter de la base comme un malpropre.

Le général commença à étudier ses ongles d’un regard insouciant.

\- Oh, vous pouvez être tranquille, pour vous, cette tournée d’inspection n’est qu’une petite épreuve temporaire, remarqua Kylo Ren sarcastiquement. D’ailleurs, c’est à cause de quoi, toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi l’envie lui en a pris, à cette vieille dame désœuvrée, de défendre les droits des stormtroopers ? J’ignorais que Madame Elago avait un si bon cœur.

\- Non, Ren, ce n’est pas tout à fait ça.

Le général leva les yeux et dit avec un plaisir évident :

\- Elago, c’était son nom de jeune fille. La sœur du Conseiller s’appelle en réalité Madame Remill.

Ren perdit brusquement toute envie de continuer à troller le général.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai du boulot plein les bras aujourd’hui. Les rebelles ne pensent qu’à nous contre-attaquer !

Avec ces paroles, le chevalier se tourna, pensant se barrer en douce de la base, mais le général le retint.

\- Attendez, Ren. Toutes les opérations sont annulées jusqu’à la fin de la visite d’inspection. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long. Vu les circonstances, l’inspecteur ne restera ici qu’une journée. Et après, vous pouvez aller vous faire… une idée de tous les endroits où les rebelles peuvent se cacher.

\- Mais savez-vous au moins à quel point ma mission est importante ?!

\- Je viens de consulter le planning ; il n’était rien prévu pour demain, à part le deuxième interrogatoire du prisonnier rebelle. Eh bien, il attendra. Et vous, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez profiter de ce moment inattendu de farniente. Vous pouvez rester ici, par exemple, et discuter avec moi. Voulez-vous que je partage avec vous mes soucis ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Mais peut-être que moi, au contraire, j’ai besoin de pleurer sur votre épaule. Toute la base est en pleine effervescence à cause des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde sait que je vais y laisser ma peau, et d’ailleurs, beaucoup de gens pensent que c’est bien fait pour un monstre comme moi, – le général fit une pause dramatique, puis continua. – Une maman courageuse est intervenue à temps pour arracher son cher fils de mes griffes : à chaque visite à la maison, le pauvre lieutenant Remill rentrait complétement épuisé, les nerfs en boule ; il a commencé par perdre l’appétit, puis le sommeil. Parfois, il avait la voix enrouée, et Madame Remill en a conçu des soupçons terribles qu’ici, quelqu’un essayait de l’étrangler. Le malheureux garçon refusait de parler de ce qu’il subissait sur la base, mais elle savait bien pourquoi : il avait peur de moi. Et lorsqu’hier soir, étant en permission, il était rentré à la maison avec une côte cassée, son cœur de mère l’a fait agir. Madame Remill avait enfermé le lieutenant dans sa chambre et a été porter elle-même plainte contre son tortionnaire. Elle connaît la réponse bien avant les conclusions de l’enquête officielle : tout cela est l’œuvre du général sadique qui s’est complétement lâché sur son fils.

\- Y en a marre de ces pistonnés, bougonna Maître Ren.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Ren.

***

Pensif, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre se trainait d’un pas lent sur le site. Maintenant, tout était clair : ce n’était pas pour rien qu’on autorisa un inspecteur venir sur cet objet militaire hautement secret. Le Chef de la Commission allait rapidement établir qui fut le véritable coupable de l’incident. Or, un fonctionnaire de ce rang avait certainement des contacts directs avec le Suprême leader à qui, à coup sûr, il ferait part des conclusions de son enquête. Même s’il était peu probable que le chevalier se faisait jeter de _Starkiller-2_ comme en rêvait le général Hux, il allait tout de même se prendre une sacrée raclée. Tout cela allait mal finir.

Depuis tout ce temps-là, Kylo Ren se sentait comme s’il était assis sur un baril de poudre ; la moindre enquête le concernant risquait de faire ressortir les sommes dépensées pour réparer les dégâts de ses crises. Et là, Snoke pouvait très bien se poser des questions sérieuses…

Le plus vexant était le fait que cette fois-ci, le chevalier n’avait strictement rien fait à Remill junior. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute si ce lieutenant aux nerfs trop sensibles avait fait un faux pas en esquivant les éclats d’un écran, puis tomba et se cassa une côte ?! Pas étonnant : il était complétement affolé, cette femmelette, c’est pour cela qu’il courut comme un malade. Rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé s’il s’était conduit en vrai mec. C’était donc la faute à Remill, non ? Alors pourquoi ils lui en voulaient tous, à lui ?

Le seul moyen d’éviter les ennuis était d’accuser un autre à sa place. Il ferait ainsi d’une pierre deux coups : il se débarrasserait du général qui ne voulait pas être ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu tolérant et cesser d’embêter les gens honnêtes, et éviterait une rouste de la part de Snoke. Tout ce qu’il lui fallait, c’était un peu d’ingéniosité.

Dès que Kylo Ren eut établi son plan qu’il se sentit aussitôt être pris de remords. Cela le mit en colère ; c’était de la faiblesse digne d’un Ben Solo. Le Côté Obscur de la Force ne choisissait pas ses méthodes et n’avait pas de pitié pour ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Pendant combien de temps aurait-il encore besoin de travailler sur lui-même ? Combien de temps encore devrait-il répéter en se regardant le matin dans un miroir : « Ben Solo est mort. Seul Kylo Ren est vivant » ?

Toutefois, le chevalier interpella le général qui passait près de lui. Ce dernier s’arrêta et le regarda, l’air condescendant.

\- Je vais partir pour le _Finalizer_ et y rester jusqu’au départ de l’inspecteur. Il est dans votre intérêt de me donner une autorisation de décoller, exigea Kylo Ren avec insistance.

\- N’avez-vous pas bien saisi l’interdiction formelle à quiconque de quitter la base avant la fin de l’enquête interne de la Commission ?

\- Je pense qu’il ne vous sera pas difficile d’indiquer dans le journal de bord que j’avais quitté _Starkiller-2_ hier.

\- Je n’accéderai pas à votre demande car elle n’a aucun fondement sérieux.

« Conduis-toi avec tes amis selon la justice, et avec tes ennemis selon la loi », dit un proverbe bien connu. Hux déploya donc contre le chevalier la poigne de fer de la bureaucratie : tout ce qui n’était pas expressément permis par les circulaires, était interdit, comme un repas en dehors des heures de pause ou une autorisation de décoller non officielle.

\- Vous allez le regretter.

\- C’est une menace ?

\- Non, c’est un avertissement honnête. Toutefois, je vous laisse une dernière chance de changer d’avis. Après quoi, je vais agir selon les méthodes qui ne vont pas vous plaire. Et très rapidement, vous serez forcé de quitter la base.

\- On verra ce que vous obtiendrez avec vos méthodes. Vous n’aurez pas mon autorisation. Alors, Ren, agissez comme bon vous semble.

Maître Ren haussa les épaules. Bon, Hux fut prévenu et lui, Ren, s’en lavait les mains. Maintenant, il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. La partie la plus simple consistait à attraper quelques troopers et à leur mettre quelques idées dans la tête à l’aide de la Force.

***

En voyant le Chevalier du Premier Ordre se présenter en personne au centre médical, la jeune infirmière fut terrifiée. Elle était toute seule dans le service ; tous ses collègues étaient en ce moment en train de tout astiquer en prévision d’une visite de contrôle du lendemain. Elle était nouvelle sur _Starkiller-2_, mais avait déjà entendu dire que Kylo Ren était un vrai monstre. Sinon, comment expliquer une phrase qu’elle entendit par hasard : « Le général était choqué en apprenant le massacre que Ren avait fait cette fois-ci à bord du _Finalizer_ » ?

La haute silhouette, toute de noir vêtue, faisait impatiemment les cent pas dans la salle. Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre serrait un datapad à la main. Le masque noir couvrant le visage ne faisait que renforcer l’impression terrifiante.

Premièrement, la jeune fille envisagea la possibilité de se cacher, mais ce n’était pas une bonne solution : ce serait encore pire quand il la trouverait. Alors, la petite infirmière se résolut à sortir de la pièce d’à côté et demanda d’une voix tremblante :

\- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je viens pour une visite médicale, dit une voix déformée par le masque.

À l’idée qu’elle allait devoir ausculter Kylo Ren en personne, l’infirmière faillit tomber en syncope, mais se ravisa aussitôt de fuir ainsi la réalité, en imaginant à quel point cela pouvait le mettre en colère.

\- Il vaut mieux que je fasse venir pour vous quelqu’un de plus compétent que moi.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien pouvoir le faire vous-même.

Le chevalier enleva son masque. L’infirmière écarquilla les yeux : il était si jeune ! Kylo Ren resta pleinement satisfait de l’effet produit.

– Écoutez, cette visite médicale n’est qu’une formalité. Finissons-en au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre, le chevalier ôta la plus grande partie de son accoutrement et se mit dans le Scanner Diagnostique Stationnaire. Malheureusement, l’infirmière ne savait pas encore comment mettre cet engin en route, puisque c’était un modèle plus récent et plus sophistiqué que celui dont elle avait l’habitude.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

En entendant cette interrogation impatiente, l’infirmière fit un pas en arrière et heurta un plateau avec des instruments. Instinctivement, Kylo Ren rattrapa la ferraille tombante avec la Force.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

L’infirmière récupéra rapidement tout le barda médical flottant dans l’air.

\- Ce n’est rien, Mademoiselle. Vous ne savez pas encore bien manipuler le SDS ?

\- Euh… non... – puis de façon plus ferme. – Non, Monsieur.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Il y a certainement un mode d’emploi dans l’ordinateur.

\- Merci pour le conseil, Monsieur.

Après que le SDS, lancé suivant la notice, scanna le corps du chevalier et sortit la conclusion, Kylo Ren dut faire également une prise de sang. La machine s’en chargea elle-même, sinon, il n’aurait pas évité son lot de souffrances vu que l’infirmière avait toujours peur de lui et n’aurait jamais pu le piquer normalement. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se sentait bien mieux qu’au début ; jusqu’à présent, Ren ne donna aucun signe d’agressivité.

Les résultats de la prise de sang furent aussi consignés dans le dossier informatique. Ren se rhabilla, prit son casque et fut sur le point de partir, mais s’attarda et dit un peu timidement :

\- Mademoiselle, je suis un peu confus de devoir vous demander de me rendre un service.

L’infirmière fut définitivement perdue : il la priait ? Lui ?.. La regardant droit dans les yeux, Kylo Ren passa en mode « Ben Solo, un malheureux garçon ayant souffert dans la vie » :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est rien du tout. Le souci est que selon ma fiche de poste, je dois passer une visite de contrôle toutes les semaines. Alors qu’aujourd’hui, c’est la première fois que je viens. Mais vous comprenez vous-même certainement, la lutte contre les insurgés ne me laisse pas une minute de répit.

\- Oh, oui, oui, je comprends bien, souffla l’infirmière en rougissant on ne sait pas pourquoi.

\- Je pensais que ce n’était pas très important, l’état de ma santé ne change franchement pas. Une ou deux cicatrices de plus, et c’est tout, – un sourire, léger mais bien triste. – Mais si jamais l’inspection de demain révélait que je ne m’étais jamais présenté au centre médical avant, je vais avoir des soucis.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? murmura la fille, émue. Peut-être que…

\- J’ai déjà pensé à quelque chose. J’ai dans mon datapad quelques comptes-rendus médicaux que j’ai moi-même remplis selon la matrice standard. S’il vous était possible… - Kylo Ren baissa les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez mettre ces fichiers dans notre ordinateur.

\- Cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes ?

\- Aucunement, affirma l’infirmière avec un sourire.

Après avoir effectué le transfert des fichiers vers l’ordinateur de l’infirmerie, Maître Ren remercia sincèrement la jeune damoiselle et lui offrit une tablette de chocolat. En lui disant au revoir, il retint sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que les règles de politesse ne l’exigeaient.

La jeune fille le suivit d’un regard enflammé. Ses joues brûlaient d’une rougeur traîtresse. Kylo Ren n’était pas aussi terrible qu’on le disait. Le fait qu’il fût sans merci envers les ennemis de l’Ordre Suprême, sans craindre de se faire passer pour un monstre, ne faisait que renforcer son aura héroïque. En réalité, il avait une âme bien sensible, même s’il ne voulait le montrer à personne.

Ce ne fut guère à son travail que l’infirmière songea le reste de la journée. La nuit, elle n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil pendant un bon moment.

***

Kylo Ren ne dormit pas bien non plus cette nuit-là. Mais ses pensées étaient loin d’être aussi romantiques. Il rêvait de s’introduire dans le bureau du général.

Après avoir attendu que tout le monde, sauf les patrouilles de sécurité, s’endormît, il sortit de ses quartiers sans faire de bruit. Les couloirs étaient éclairés jour et nuit, donc, le chevalier n’eut pas à marcher à tâtons.

Il faillit se faire remarquer et tomber nez à nez avec le général qui partit trainer lui aussi dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Le chevalier évita de justesse cette rencontre non désirée, en se faufilant à toute vitesse dans le local technique le plus proche. Par malheur, le local fut rempli de géoscanners portatifs, et Kylo Ren faillit provoquer un vacarme d’enfer. Heureusement qu’il avait la Force avec lui ; comme on le sait déjà, cela pouvait bien servir à attraper les objets qui tombaient. En essayant de se retourner, il se cogna contre un droïde, déchira ses vêtements et s’écorcha assez méchamment la jambe. En gémissant doucement de douleur, le chevalier remit avec l’aide de la Force les scanners à leur place, décrocha le tissu du droïde et continua son chemin en boitant.

Il n’eut pas à ouvrir la serrure avec la Force ; la carte magnétique de chevalier de Ren lui donnait l’accès même à cet endroit sacré. Snoke lui avait bien dit qu’il pouvait utiliser toutes les ressources de _Starkiller-2_ pour sa mission. Alors, voilà, il les utilisait (et ça ne faisait rien s’il avait besoin de ces ressources pour se maintenir justement dans cette mission).

Dans le cas présent, la ressource convoitée n’était autre chose qu’un simple stylo à plume. Dans la galaxie très-très lointaine, cet objet simple et commun n’avait pas encore complétement disparu, même s’il fut devenu plutôt un objet de cérémonies, utilisé pour signer des documents particulièrement importants lors des réunions solennelles et les assemblées du personnel. Kylo Ren démonta le stylo avec précaution, récupéra la cartouche d’encre, puis assembla à nouveau cette fourniture de bureau. Il revint chez lui, son trophée précieux à la main.

***

Le Chef de la CEDM était très fâché. La première raison de son agacement fut qu’il allait devoir se déplacer aussi loin personnellement pour cette tournée d’inspection, car seul un fonctionnaire aussi haut gradé que lui fut habilité à inspecter un objet militaire aussi secret que _Starkiller-2_. La seconde raison était la plainte en elle-même. Il verrait bien qui avait raison et qui avait tort dans toute cette histoire. Peut-être que le commandant en chef était vraiment un sale sadique et un malade cinglé. De tels individus n’avaient pas leur place dans l’armée du Premier Ordre. Il se pouvait aussi que Madame Remill exagérait et que son fils ne cherchait en réalité qu’à quitter les rangs en douce. Le Chef de la commission ne supportait pas les déserteurs et les femmes hystériques. Mais une troisième version des faits était tout aussi possible, et cette voie à explorer lui semblait la plus prometteuse quant aux révélations inédites.

Il y avait sur cette base un Sensible à la Force, le chouchou de Snoke. En théorie, il avait autant de pouvoirs que le général, pour y commander. Et si c’était lui qui terrorisait tout le monde là-bas ?

L’inspecteur ne pouvait pas piffer ces protégés des puissants de ce monde qui abusaient sans vergogne de leur impunité. Ce Ren se croyait à coup sûr être tout-puissant puisqu’il était le favori du Suprême leader. Attendez que le Chef de la commission fasse tomber tous les masques !..

La base fit sur l’inspecteur une impression favorable. Il y régnait partout un ordre idéal, tout le monde avait une occupation, et même l’espace autour des bâtiments administratifs était propre, bien balayé et rangé. Bon, tout ceci ne l’impressionna tout de même pas outre mesure : il se doutait bien que la veille, il y eût ici un incroyable branle-bas de combat pour tout remettre en ordre et présenter _Starkiller-2_ sous le meilleur jour.

Le général parut à l’inspecteur être un homme tout à fait équilibré. Mais habituellement, les maniaques se cachaient justement sous les apparences de gens honnêtes et pondérés, donc, il était encore prématuré d’en tirer des conclusions.

La capitaine Phasma n’avait pas non plus l’air d’une folle sadique capable de casser à quelqu’un une côte dans un accès de rage. Elle était une femme plutôt calme et réservée, une vraie professionnelle. Le fait que Remill n’était pas son subordonné et qu’elle ne pouvait donc pas se lâcher sur lui, parlait aussi en sa faveur.

L’inspecteur passa au sujet qui l’intéressait.

\- Selon mes informations, il y a sur la base un Sensible à la Force, Kylo Ren. Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Ren s’est dit malade. Je n’ai pas voulu le déranger.

Le général pensa que Ren avait trouvé une bonne planque. On ne sait jamais si l’inspecteur n’allait pas le provoquer outre mesure avec ses insinuations ; alors, ce sera clair vite fait qui allait plier bagages ce soir. Bien sûr, il valait mieux s’inventer une maladie et passer l’orage tranquillement dans sa chambre.

La visite de la base touchait à sa fin. Le général Hux, la capitaine Phasma, le Chef de la commission et encore quelques employés de _Starkiller-2_ s’approchèrent du poste de commandement.

\- Je voudrais quand même rencontrer le Chevalier du Premier Ordre. L’enquête doit être objective et complète. Je dois vérifier entre autres cette hypothèse aussi.

À ce moment, la bonne impression que le Chef avait eue du site, fut irrémédiablement perdue. Un cadavre gisait sur le panneau de contrôle des vols. Quelqu’un perdit la vie directement sur son lieu de travail ; le corps mort était encore à moitié assis dans un fauteur, à moitié allongé sur le panneau. Toutefois, l’illusion se dissipa rapidement : même s’il ne bougeait pas, l’homme respirait encore.

Hux présenta sans broncher Ren à l’inspecteur.

\- Vous vouliez voir Maître Ren, il me semble ? Eh bien, vous êtes justement en présence de sa personne si sensible à la Force.

\- Il… dort ?? demanda l’inspecteur ahuri.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il en serait capable.

L’inspecteur fut choqué. Quelle incroyable insolence ! Dormir au travail pendant sa visite !

Un murmure parcourut les rangs de l’assistance. Personne n’y comprenait rien.

En ce moment, la raison de toute cette agitation leva péniblement la tête du tableau de bord et râla avec un effort visible :

\- Général…

\- Oui, Ren ? répondit le commandant, imperturbable comme toujours.

\- Ne vous fâchez pas… Je… Je suis prêt de partir en mission tout de suite. Surtout, ne vous fâchez pas contre moi. Je vais tout faire.

Le corps à moitié mort fit une tentative de se lever du fauteuil, trébucha, puis se traina, en boitant, vers Hux et se mit en garde-à-vous :

– Je pars immédiatement… Pardon pour ce retard.

Hux grinça des dents ; c’était quoi encore, ce spectacle ??

\- Je vous rappelle, Ren, que toutes les missions sont annulées pour aujourd’hui.

\- Ah bon ? Oh, j’ai oublié… Je n’étais pas très bien hier… Pardonnez-moi, général. Pardonnez-moi.

L’inspecteur ne savait pas quoi en penser. Puis il décida d’y rajouter une couche, comme ça, au cas où.

\- Pourquoi vous restez devant moi avec votre casque sur la tête ? C’est irrespectueux.

\- Je… ne veux pas l’enlever. Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé.

\- Enlevez-le. Immédiatement.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Alors, vous ne voulez pas ou vous ne pouvez pas ? – Ren garda le silence. – J’exige que vous ôtiez ce masque sur le champ !

Le chevalier obtempéra. Les présents poussèrent un cri d’horreur. Tout le visage de Kylo Ren ne fut qu’un énorme bleu. L’œil gauche, au beurre noir, ne s’ouvrait plus.

En colère, l’inspecteur s’apprêtait déjà à hausser le ton et à s’enquérir de ce que tout cela signifiait, lorsqu’il fut interrompu par un stormtrooper arrivé à toute vitesse au poste de commandement :

\- Un message urgent des mécaniciens, mon général ! Ils ont constaté des endommagements critiques dans le système de contrôle de la charge énergétique. _Starkiller-2_ est en train d’absorber l’énergie des trois sources à la fois, sans qu’on puisse contrôler le processus.

L’inspecteur fut le seul dans la salle à ne pas être terrorisé à ces paroles. Il n’était guère le plus brave. C’est juste qu’il avait fait ses études en sciences humaines.

\- On la disperse ? demanda brièvement Hux.

\- Ils y travaillent en ce moment.

\- Soyez prêts à une évacuation immédiate, ordonna le commandant en chef. Puis, après avoir donné quelques instructions au sujet de l’évacuation du site, il se tourna, furieux, vers le chevalier. – Ren, si vous n’avez pas encore clamsé, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Sinon, je vous le jure, ce serait pire pour vous. Sauf si, bien sûr, nous sautions tous avant.

Sans le casque, la voix du chevalier sonnait comme s’il était sur le point de rendre l’âme.

\- Général… Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?..

\- Il le demande, en plus !..

Avec ces paroles, le général partit précipitamment pour le lieu de l’accident, en espérant trouver quand même une solution. L’inspecteur qui souffrait d’embonpoint, le suivait au petit trot.

Phasma était en train d’organiser une évacuation générale.

Il s’avéra que le système de la charge énergétique était en parfait état de marche. Les mécaniciens n’entendirent guère parler d’un quelconque endommagement critique.

\- Nous venons de vous faire une démonstration de la conduite à tenir en cas d’une situation d’urgence, mentit Hux.

\- Bon, c’était vraiment impressionnant. Mais ceci ne vous donne pas le droit de menacer vos sub- atchoum ! -ordonnés ! – le Chef de la commission découvrit qu’il était allergique au liquide de condensation utilisé dans le circuit de refroidissement du système énergétique, ce qui n’améliora guère son humeur. – Et vous – atchoum ! – vous avez menacé – atchoum ! – cet homme.

\- Qui est-ce que j’ai menacé ? Ren ? Il n’est pas mon subordonné. Et puis, c’est de sa faute.

À ce moment-là, l’instigateur de ce tumulte arriva enfin sur place, en boitant péniblement. L’inspecteur regarda avec horreur ce cadavre ambulant.

\- Ren, vous tombez à pic.

Le général toisa le chevalier d’un air sévère.

\- Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

Le Chef fit même un pas en avant, pour mieux étudier le Sensible à la Force. Kylo Ren s’en éloigna précipitamment.

\- Je suis tombé dans l’escalier, Monsieur. Et ma jambe… c’est une blessure des rebelles.

En prononçant cette tirade, Ren jetait avec son unique œil ouvert des regards obliques apeurés vers le général. Hux pensa que le chevalier fit périr en lui un grand comédien.

\- Vous préfériez peut-être me parler en tête-à-tête ? demanda le Chef d’un ton presqu’affectueux.

\- Veuillez m’excuser, Monsieur, mais je n’ai rien à vous dire.

Kylo Ren loucha obséquieusement sur le général comme s’il voulait dire « _Vous voyez, je me comporte bien, ne me tourmentez plus _».

\- Peut-être que vous avez une plainte à formuler ? lui suggéra l’inspecteur.

\- Je n’ai aucune plainte, Monsieur, répondit Maître Ren de manière exagérément hâtive. Je n’ai absolument pas de quoi me plaindre. Le général est un homme juste et un chef remarquable ! - le chevalier se mit à le louer avec une ardeur déplacée. - Et si quelques incidents avaient eu lieu… c’était entièrement de ma faute, Monsieur.

Il se trouva que périt également en Kylo Ren, un grand metteur en scène puisqu’à ce moment-là, un groupe de troopers passa à côté, portant sur une civière leur camarade inconscient. L’un des soldats s’arrêta et rapporta à voix haute :

\- Permettez-moi, mon général. Cela fait trois jours que FN-7642 reste cloué au lit. Est-ce qu’on peut quand même l’emmener à l’infirmerie ?

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez !

L’inspecteur, sur le point de s’arracher les cheveux, répondit à la place du général.

Les troopers portèrent le mourant chez le médecin. Celui qui fit le rapport sur l’état de santé de son frère d’armes, s’attarda un instant de plus pour promettre :

\- Mon général, je vous le jure, il n’y restera pas longtemps. Deux jours maximum, et il sera de nouveau prêt à combattre.

L’inspecteur regarda le commandant en chef avec une franche colère :

\- Général, qu’est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Hux entreprit une tentative courageuse de garder son autocontrôle.

\- Monsieur, vous pouvez vérifier une fois de plus toute la documentation : mes rapports sont irréprochables. Ce que vous venez de voir…

\- Les rapports peuvent être facilement falsifiés, surtout lorsqu’on dispose des pouvoirs qui sont les vôtres, s’indigna l’inspecteur.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous confirmer…

Phasma fit une tentative d’intervenir, mais à ce moment, Kylo Ren vacilla et dut s’agripper à l’inspecteur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Pardon, Monsieur. Pardon, général.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu ? demanda le Chef compatissant.

\- Non, non, Monsieur, je dois rester à mon poste, sinon… sinon… (un regard terrifié sur Hux). Je dois faire mon travail, Monsieur. Ce n’est qu’après que je pourrai me reposer, Monsieur. Le signal de la retraite, c’est à une heure du matin, Monsieur, et encore, si j’arrive à finir toutes mes tâches du jour, Monsieur, résuma Maître Ren. Puis il vacilla de nouveau et dut déployer des efforts pour rester debout.

Hux en eut marre de ce spectacle et il lança en serrant ses dents :

\- Ren joue la comédie, Monsieur. En réalité, il est en bonne santé.

Ren se dépêcha de confirmer :

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur, je suis parfaitement en bonne santé.

\- Comment ça, en bonne santé ? On voit à l’œil nu qu’il ne va pas bien.

\- Je vais vous le prouver tout de suite !

Le commandant se dirigea vers Kylo Ren en le dévorant du regard carnassier. Le chevalier entreprit une tentative infructueuse de se sauver, en boitant, de son agresseur potentiel. En attrapant le comédien amateur, Hux souleva sans sourciller le bas du pantalon sur la jambe blessée. Toutefois, Ren s’y prépara bien : la jambe fut pensée avec une bande de gaze ensanglantée. Ceci n’arrêta pas Hux dans son noble élan de percer à jour cette imposture : le général arracha le bandage. Dis-donc, ce simulateur se dessina carrément une blessure ! Avec une expression du visage atroce, Hux se mit à remuer la plaie. Kylo Ren se mordit la lèvre, l’air de souffrir le martyre.

\- Mais arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite ! hurla l’inspecteur et accourut aussitôt au secours de la malheureuse victime. Après quelques difficultés qu’il eut à arracher à l’écorcheur sa proie, l’inspecteur s’entreposa entre eux en défendant le chevalier de toute sa corpulence.

\- Si même devant les étrangers vous n’arrivez pas à maîtriser vos pulsions sadiques, j’imagine ce qui se passe ici le reste du temps !

\- Mais, Monsieur, il fait juste semblant !

Le général réussit tout de même à arracher la croûte de la plaie : des traces sanglantes menaient désormais du lieu de la torture jusqu’à Kylo Ren qui tremblait soigneusement.

\- Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de vos actions ? Vous êtes en train de faire mourir à petit feu un homme unique ! Que dirait le Suprême leader en apprenant les sévices que vous faites subir au dernier Sensible à la Force ! Il faut le ménager, alors que vous !.. – l’inspecteur faillit s’étouffer d’indignation. – Je vais découvrir tous les détails de vos exactions et j’adresserai un rapport circonstancié directement au Suprême leader !

L’inspecteur quitta les lieux l’air décidé. Kylo Ren lui emboîtait le pas en couinant.

\- S’il vous plait, il ne faut pas en faire tout un scandale. Oui, le général est parfois un peu sévère, mais il a raison. On attend de moi plus que des autres, donc, c’est normal qu’on soit plus exigeant avec moi. Il a exagéré un peu, soit, mais c’était de ma faute.

\- Ne craignez rien, calmez-vous, je vais vous sauver, je vous sortirai de là. Que cette brute en épaulettes n’imagine pas que tout lui est permis.

Hux, en colère, se pointa au bout du couloir.

\- Ren, cessez immédiatement d’importuner l’inspecteur et rentrez chez vous. Je vous l’ordonne.

Le général espérait que le chevalier n’allait pas souffrir un tel affront de sa part et répliquerait comme à son habitude « Vous n’avez pas le droit de me donner des ordres, gardez-vous de me commander, avez-vous oublié qui je suis et qui vous êtes, et bla-bla-bla », en se trahissant ainsi. Mais Kylo Ren fut sur ses gardes et ne mordit pas à l’hameçon.

\- Bien sûr, général. Pardonnez-moi mon inconduite.

Le chevalier boita docilement vers ses quartiers, en évitant de façon théâtrale Hux bouillonnant de juste colère, lorsqu’il passa devant lui.

\- Comment osez-vous le traiter ainsi ? se révolta à nouveau le Chef de la commission. Il possède un don unique !

\- Et oui, on ne sait jamais si la maltraitance ne lui faisait perdre ses fonctions avancées, marmonna Hux dans sa barbe mais l’inspecteur l’entendit.

\- Fonctions avancées ? répliqua aussitôt le Chef. Vous parlez de lui comme d’une machine !

Hux pointa une lacune apparente dans la logique du Chef de la commission :

\- Vous savez parfaitement que Ren n’est pas sous mes ordres, donc, je n’ai aucune possibilité de le mettre sous pression. Au contraire, suivant la directive du Suprême leader, c’est moi qui suis obligé de seconder Maître Ren dans sa mission.

\- Eh bien, vos succès douteux en ce domaine n’en sont que plus impressionnants.

\- Écoutez, à la différence de Ren, je ne possède pas la Force, donc, l’agresser physiquement aurait été pour moi plus que problématique, fit remarquer en toute logique le général.

\- Et pourtant, c’est lui qui est battu, pas vous, para l’inspecteur.

Hux fit appel au dernier argument qui lui restait :

\- Interrogez les témoins. Tout le monde vous confirmera que jamais je n’ai levé le petit doigt sur lui pendant tout son séjour sur la base.

\- Oh, je ne doute pas une seconde qu’ils vont tous confirmer en chœur chacune de vos paroles. En chœur soumis et terrorisé, – l’inspecteur agita les bras dans l’air, tellement il était révolté. – Laissez-moi ! Je vais mener mon enquête en toute indépendance et j’en rendrai compte au Suprême leader.

Hux n’eut plus qu’à se résigner et à attendre la catastrophe imminente.

***

Pour commencer, l’inspecteur se rendit au centre médical où étaient conservés tous les comptes-rendus des visites médicales du personnel. Pendant que l’infirmière de service recherchait avec une diligence accrue les fichiers demandés, le Chef, comme par hasard, lui posa une question :

\- Est-ce que Ren vient souvent ici ?

\- Toutes les semaines ! – la jeune fille rougit et se dépêcha de rajouter :

\- Mais c’est juste une formalité.

En la scrutant de son regard bien aiguisé, l’inspecteur nota que l’infirmière ne savait pas du tout mentir : la rougeur de ses joues la trahissait totalement. D’ailleurs, les comptes-rendus sortis parlèrent d’eux-mêmes : une luxation du poignet, une clavicule cassée, une entorse à la jambe, une côte fêlée et une bonne dizaine d’autres traumatismes divers et variés dont Maître Ren était victime tous les cinq à sept jours. Une fois, il perdit même connaissance en pleine mission : à l’hôpital, on diagnostiqua une hémorragie interne du poumon droit. Un hémothorax faillit l’emporter, mais Kylo Ren fut soigné à temps et un jour plus tard seulement, il quitta la chambre d’hôpital pour partir pour une énième mission. L’inspecteur en eut les larmes aux yeux : le général aux pulsions maniaques était en train de faire mourir Ren dans la fleur de l’âge. D’abord, il l’épuisait impitoyablement avec ses interminables missions, et puis, il le tabassait si les résultats n’étaient pas suffisamment impressionnants à son goût.

Il eut fallu qu’en sortant de l’infirmerie, le Chef de la commission croisât une vieille dame en tablier. Elle portait un plateau repas.

\- Oh malheur, mais c’est leur inspecteur, constata la petite mamie en plissant ses yeux myopes. Oh la Force, notre Sainte mère ! Vous aussi, vous allez me disputer ?

\- Oh non, je ne m’occupe pas des affaires de cuisine. Mais vous l’apportez où, cette nourriture ?

\- Bah, le général interdit de donner à manger à Ren s’il est en retard au déjeuner. Mais Monsieur l’inspecteur, j’ai pitié de lui, moi ! C’est un malheur comme il est maigre, ce petit !

Le Chef se mit aussitôt à consigner le témoignage de la cuisinière dans son compte-rendu.

\- Ren n’est même pas venu à la cantine aujourd’hui. Meskine ! Alors je lui apporte à manger. Mais si le général le voit, oh-là-là, pauvre de moi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il va me rouspéter !

Après avoir noté en détails les paroles de la vieille, l’inspecteur continua son chemin ne sachant plus de quelles preuves de l’arbitraire du général il avait encore besoin. Le Chef décida de se fier à son flair et de visiter les locaux que l’on n’avait pas daigné lui montrer pendant la visite officielle. Et si le général y cachait des monceaux de cadavres ?

L’inspecteur ne tarda pas à trouver lesdits monceaux ; pas de cadavres toutefois, mais de débris du matériel électronique péri certainement de la main du commandant en chef complétement taré.

Le Chef ne crut pas nécessaire de communiquer à Hux les conclusions de son enquête ; ce dernier n’avait qu’à se justifier devant Snoke lorsqu’une suite officielle serait donnée à cette affaire. Il voulut juste vérifier si le Sensible à la Force était encore en vie ou si le général finit par le faire taire à jamais, et ne se calma qu’après s’être assuré que la créature malheureuse dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre.

Les quartiers attribués à l’invité d’honneur étincelaient d’une propreté presque stérile. Mais l’inspecteur savait maintenant qu’ici, tout n’était pas l’or qui brillait. Cette éblouissante façade trompeuse cachait derrière elle des véritables atrocités dont _Starkiller-2_ fut l’arène au quotidien. Heureusement que Madame Remill eût le courage de s’opposer à cette folie.

L’inspecteur verrouilla la porte de ses appartements avec une serrure électronique. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, y rajouta un code de blocage : une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, accessible uniquement aux hauts fonctionnaires du Premier Ordre. La porte ainsi bloquée avait l’air sécurisé et rassurant. Enfin, presque.

Le lendemain, le Chef quitta le site. Il fit une tentative d’emmener Ren avec lui. Mais le chevalier refusa catégoriquement d’abandonner son poste : il avait une mission importante à accomplir et ne pouvait en aucun cas faillir à son devoir.

C’est le cœur lourd que l’inspecteur partit de _Starkiller-2_ : il avait la certitude d’y laisser Kylo Ren promis à une mort certaine.

***

Dès que l’inspecteur fut parti, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre courut à toute allure laver l’encre de son visage. Il s’avançait bien plus vivement que la veille, même si, il fallait l’avouer, l’égratignure le lançait encore de temps en temps. L’œil gauche nécessita des efforts supplémentaires pour ne pas faire partir les cils avec la colle. Kylo Ren se regarda critique dans le miroir : il ne restait plus aucune trace d’« affreux sévices ».

La porte s’ouvrit derrière le chevalier, et le général apparut sur le seuil. Maître Ren se retourna.

\- Alors, Ren, vous êtes content ?

\- Très content, avoua Ren honnêtement.

\- Je suis prêt à applaudir votre ingéniosité.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, remarqua Kylo Ren d’une voix calme.

Il se demandait pourquoi le commandant en chef venait le voir : serait-ce pour commettre enfin le crime dont il allait être accusé, ou bien pour le prier de s’opposer à son éventuelle démission ?

\- Bizarrement, mais je ne suis pas fâché contre vous.

\- Je ne peux tolérer ici un général qui ne m’obéit pas.

\- C’est absurde. Je ne faisais que suivre fidèlement les circulaires.

\- Je suis sûr que vous compreniez très bien vous-même la différence.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, Ren, venez avec moi. Il faut qu’on fasse la passation des dossiers. On doit préparer le passage de _Starkiller-2_ sous la juridiction des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre, dit Hux d’une voix lisse de toute émotion.

Kylo Ren explosa enfin et tapa un coup de poing sur le lavabo :

\- Pas si vite, général. Je m’opposerai à votre démission ! – puis il rajouta d’un ton lugubre :

– Mais vous serez obligé tôt ou tard de vous incliner devant moi.

Le général Hux arqua légèrement un sourcil.

\- Me voici très étonné, Ren. Donc, vous ne vous faites pas d’illusions sur ce qu’il adviendrait de la base placée sous votre adroit commandement.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, général. Mettons-nous d’accord sur ce qu’on dira au Suprême leader…

***

L’inspecteur obtint une audience personnelle aussitôt qu’il laissa entendre qu’il s’agissait de Kylo Ren. Après avoir écouté le rapport du Chef de la commission, le Suprême leader piqua une juste colère.

\- Je mettrai immédiatement fin à l’arbitraire qui règne sur _Starkiller-2_. Je ne permettrai à personne de traiter ainsi mon apprenti.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dépêchez-vous, car soit le général battra à mort votre Sensible à la Force, soit il le fera mourir de faim, soit le pauvre homme trépassera d’épuisement.

\- Je prendrai la situation sous mon contrôle personnel, promit Snoke. La discussion avec le général sera brève. Je sais parfaitement comment couper court à toute tentative de récidive de sa part.

\- Comment ? s’enquit l’inspecteur.

\- En le fusillant ! aboya le Suprême leader.

\- Il le mérite pleinement, acquiesça le Chef. Je vous ai déjà envoyé mon rapport écrit avec toutes les pièces à conviction en annexe.

\- Je vous remercie de votre persévérance.

\- C’est mon devoir que de stopper ce genre d’abus.

Après avoir salué Snoke, l’inspecteur partit, très fier d’avoir accompli son devoir.

Dès que la porte s’était refermée derrière lui, le Suprême leader se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Le rapport comptait quatorze pages plus encore une cinquantaine de pages de tous les comptes-rendus en annexe.

Snoke détestait la lourde paperasse bureaucratique : nous connaissons tous le sort réservé à la requête officiellement formulée par le général.

La séduisante option « Mettre à la corbeille » était toujours là. Avec un petit rire sec de vieillard, le Suprême leader régla le problème en un clic. Heureusement qu’il soit enfin parti, ce casse-pieds d’inspecteur ; Snoke en avait eu marre de faire semblant de se préoccuper de toute cette chicane.

À vrai dire, le Suprême leader ne croyait pas trop à cette histoire d’un Kylo Ren martyrisé par le général Hux.

Toutefois, si un incident avait quand même eu lieu, il ne restait à Snoke qu’à féliciter son maladroit apprenti de cette avancée sans précédent de son développement personnel : au moins, maintenant il se faisait battre par un général fort de plusieurs années d’expérience, et non plus par une petite pilleuse d’épaves à peine majeure. Et puis, en toute sincérité, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre n’avait qu’à s’en prendre à lui-même : en cas de problème, il fallait soit mieux se défendre, soit crier plus fort « Au secours ». Il le saurait pour la prochaine fois.

Snoke n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie d’étudier les détails de cet incident scandaleux ; il était bien plus important et urgent de finaliser le Projet de distribution du PIB et de valider le Plan du développement économique pour l’année N+1. Et il aurait été tout aussi bien de revoir rapidement les bases du système d’imposition. Quant à Kylo Ren, il saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Sinon, pourquoi il le formait, après tout ?

On toqua vivement à la porte de son bureau. Sa secrétaire passa une tête :

\- Suprême leader, j’ai _Starkiller-2_ en ligne.

Dépité d’être dérangé à nouveau, Snoke partit pour la salle de communication. Deux petits hologrammes commencèrent aussitôt de le baratiner à deux à la fois au sujet d’_un incident unique_, d’_un fâcheux malentendu_ et du _renforcement de l’esprit de camaraderie grâce à une bagarre amicale_.

Tandis que ses deux subordonnés fautifs babillaient des justifications, le Suprême leader était perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient bien loin d’ici et se résumaient en gros aux trois points suivants : 1) c’était dans combien de temps encore, l’heure de manger ; 2) serait-il possible cet après-midi, sous prétexte d’étudier un document important, d’annuler la réunion avec le Premier Conseiller et de faire une petite sieste ; et 3) mais qu’est-ce qu’ils lui voulaient tous ?...

Lorsque les deux hologrammes se turent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, Snoke dit, en tâchant de bannir de sa voix les notes d’un franc ennui :

\- Je viens d’étudier en détails le rapport du Chef de la Commission de l’Éthique et de la Discipline militaire, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que les exigences formulées ne sauraient être satisfaites.

En voyant les visages abasourdis des hologrammes, le Chef Suprême comprit qu’il venait de répondre à côté de la plaque. Il aurait dû écouter ne serait-ce qu’un peu ce que ces deux-là blablataient ici pendant un quart d’heure. Ou alors lire un peu ce qui était écrit dans ce fichu rapport. Bon, essayons une autre formule magique.

\- C’est-à-dire que j’ai étudié point par point toutes les remarques formulées. L’affaire ne me paraît pas très claire, donc, j’ai décidé de retarder la prise de décision et demander de plus amples renseignements.

C’était déjà mieux car à la place de l’étonnement, une vive inquiétude apparut sur leurs visages. Il avançait donc dans la bonne direction.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, continuez à œuvrer pour votre mission. Je vous ferai savoir ma décision ultérieurement.

Pour traiter telle ou telle procédure bureaucratique, Snoke adopta une stratégie infaillible : s’il n’était pas possible de refuser quelque chose d’emblée, il était toujours possible de faire trainer les choses en longueur. En fin de compte, c’est des résultats dont le Suprême leader avait besoin, et non pas des tonnes de paperasserie inutile. Et à propos des résultats…

\- Parlons affaires maintenant. Pourquoi je n’ai toujours pas entendu de votre part une phrase toute simple pourtant : « Luke Skywalker est mort » ?

Les deux petits hologrammes se mirent à s’agiter frénétiquement ; bien fait pour eux. Au moins, ça allait mieux bosser là-bas.

***

Kylo Ren mettait la salle de communication holographique à feu et à sang. Ce mode de communication devint vite indisponible sur _Starkiller-2_, et ce, pour un temps indéterminé. Les murs du local nécessitaient également de gros travaux de réparation désormais. Attirée par le vacarme, une petite foule s’attroupa devant la porte ouverte.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? demanda Phasma au général à voix basse. Qu’est-ce que le Suprême leader lui a dit pour que Ren soit si furieux ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine. Peut-être que nous avons juste mal compris ses intentions, et que Ren essaie tout simplement de sortir par le mur ?

Le casque noir se tourna brusquement en direction de la porte. Les badauds se rappelèrent aussitôt que le pain était tout aussi important que les jeux du cirque, et que la cantine ouvrait dans cinq minutes. Le personnel se dépêcha donc d’aller dîner. Le général Hux partit le dernier, en entraînant avec lui la capitaine Phasma qui voulait absolument apporter au chevalier du réconfort déplacé.

Resté seul, Kylo Ren donna encore un ou deux coups de sabre laser autour de lui, puis se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Ses pensées coulèrent comme un torrent.

Le chevalier se doutait, bien sûr, que le Suprême leader se fichait de lui, mais que ce soit à ce point !.. Son visage se tordit à nouveau de rage. Ça valait la peine de se décarcasser quotidiennement, de ne ménager aucun effort pour l’Ordre Suprême, pour entendre maintenant en guise de récompense « J’ai retardé la prise de décision. Continuez à œuvrer pour votre mission ». Ceci, après qu’il avait failli se faire tuer ici !

Une pensée vint dans sa tête que finalement, tout le monde s’en fichait de son sort. Que même ses propres parents ne se souciaient guère de ce qui pouvait arriver à leur fils : la générale Organa se consacrait entièrement au mouvement de la Résistance, et Han Solo ne pouvait vivre sans l’adrénaline dans le sang et n’importe quelle nouvelle aventure était pour lui bien plus importante que sa famille.

Le chevalier fit un effort pour se reprendre et partit chez lui. Comme après chaque crise d’incontrôlable fureur, il se faisait violence pour rester constructif. Que faire pour que Snoke l’apprécie davantage ? pour qu’il le prenne enfin au sérieux ?..

Kylo Ren consacrait tout son temps libre à l’entrainement : mieux manier son sabre laser et mieux contrôler la Force. Encore que de temps libre, il n’en avait pas beaucoup, mais ne se décourageait pas car il ne manquait guère d’occasions de mettre ses acquis en pratique.

Et pourtant, malgré ses entrainements harassants et sa lutte contre tous les ennemis du Premier Ordre qui était un vrai travail de bagnard, il n’était toujours pas devenu quelqu’un de vraiment précieux pour le Suprême leader. Pour Snoke, il n’était pas plus irremplaçable que tout autre.

Il faut vous faire remarquer que ces réflexions amères ne furent guère engendrées par un attachement de l’apprenti à son maître, mais par des calculs bien pratiques d’un profit éventuel.

Une sonnerie tira Kylo Ren de ses pensées désagréables. Il ouvrit la porte et vit entrer dans la pièce d’abord un plateau repas, et derrière lui, la cuisinière qui le portait.

\- Le général m’a dit que tu ne viens pas aujourd’hui, que le chef t’a donné un savon et que tu n’avais pas le moral. Mais il faut manger quand même ! – la mamie posa le plateau sur une table. – Allez, tu me ramènes la vaisselle à la cuisine après.

\- Merci.

La vieille femme se retira en se lamentant doucement que ça devait bien incommoder le pauvre garçon que de porter tout le temps cette terrible muselière.

Pour une raison inconnue, Kylo Ren sourit en regardant la petite mamie partir.

***

On aurait pu terminer ce récit ainsi, sur cette note hautement lyrique, mais il semblerait que nous ayons oublié quelqu’un.

Le lieutenant Remill fugua de la maison familiale en faisant une corde des draps de son lit, et se présenta comme il était, en pyjama, dans une filiale de la CEDM la plus proche. Là-bas, il désavoua la plainte déposée par sa mère et prit aussitôt contact avec _Starkiller-2_ en demandant la permission de revenir sur le site. Il y trouva un accueil chaleureux de l’équipe et un énième tableau de commandes éventré.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi diable il était revenu et s’il n’était pas par hasard un masochiste refoulé. La réponse est plus simple qu’on n’aurait pu le croire : personne ne pouvait supporter vivre longtemps sous le même toit que Madame Remill.


	5. Une conduite suspecte

Kylo Ren regarda avec stupéfaction une tasse remplie de thé sucré.

Pourtant, quoi d’inhabituel y avait-il dans un objet aussi banal ? Eh bien, par exemple, le fait que cette boisson chaude et parfumée fut apportée à Maître Ren par le général Hux.

Il fallait certainement y voir une sorte de sale tour. Le commandant en chef aurait inventé un moyen particulièrement pervers de se moquer du Chevalier du Premier Ordre, en représailles à sa performance interprétée devant l'inspecteur.

\- Comme c'est gentil de votre part, général. Peut-être que vous allez m'apporter du thé tous les jours maintenant ? les paroles de Kylo Ren sonnèrent comme une gifle.

\- Si vous le voulez, Ren, acquiesça humblement le général.

Ren sursauta presque sur sa chaise. Peut-être que Hux avait craché en cachette dans sa tasse ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, prendre ainsi sa revanche aurait été trop bas même pour lui. Donc, il y avait du poison dans le thé. Mais non, cela non plus n’était pas possible : le général savait parfaitement que le meurtrier serait aussitôt convaincu, tout comme il ne pouvait en ignorer les conséquences. Alors, la seule explication possible était que Hux finit par se rendre compte que la rivalité avec le chevalier pouvait lui coûter trop cher, et décida de se réconcilier avec lui à tout prix.

Kylo Ren ôta son casque et but une toute petite gorgée avec une grande appréhension. La boisson fut délicieuse et modérément sucrée, exactement comme il l’aimait. Le chevalier prit une autre gorgée et n’en tomba pas raide mort. Ce fut donc vraiment un geste de capitulation. Une sorte de drapeau blanc.

\- Deux sucres ? le chevalier arqua un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur vos goûts.

Ren faillit avaler de travers. Durant un instant, il crut même que le plan du général était précisément cela : une mort par asphyxie n’aurait guère éveillé de soupçons.

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre sirota lentement son thé, posa la tasse sur le tableau de bord le plus proche et partit sans même remercier. Et le lendemain, il obtint une autre portion de boisson sucrée.

Ça allait donc vraiment mal pour Hux s’il obéit sans rechigner à l’humiliante exigence de lui apporter une tasse de thé tous les jours. Kylo Ren se sentit mal à l’aise. Il n’était même pas sérieux en disant cela ! Il ne cherchait pas du tout que le général s’humilie devant lui. Le summum de ses vœux était juste une attitude tolérante envers ses quelques petits défauts.

Après une troisième tasse Kylo Ren fut sérieusement pris de remords, ce rudiment maudit de Ben Solo en lui. À chaque fois qu’il se mettait à se repentir, Maître Ren se reprenait sévèrement : il ne devait sympathiser avec personne. Et pourtant, qu’avait-il donc fait avec le commandeur de _Starkiller-2_ ? Pourquoi le général exécutait encore et encore cette tâche qui devait pourtant le rebuter au plus haut degré ?

Serait-ce par crainte ?

Le quatrième jour, Ren remercia Hux, en butant sur les mots, et se mit à l’observer à la dérobée : peut-être que le général était juste en dépression ? Mais non, pour tout le reste, son comportement resta inchangé.

La fois suivante, le chevalier dit à Hux, en tentant d’adoucir au maximum son regard :

\- Merci, je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre gentillesse, mais vous pouvez arrêter de le faire.

Le général haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le lendemain, il lui servit de nouveau une tasse de thé.

Kylo Ren tâcha soigneusement d’étouffer en lui le sentiment de culpabilité. Ces derniers jours il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Parfois, il était tenté de lire tout simplement dans l’esprit du général pour mieux cerner ses motivations. Mais, outre la réticence à braver l'interdiction formelle du Suprême leader, il était également retenu par la crainte qu'une telle intervention mentale ne fasse qu’exacerber la situation existante et briser définitivement la personnalité déjà ébranlée du général.

Quant au général Hux, il jubilait carrément à la cuisine, en préparant avec soin le breuvage tant aimé par Kylo Ren. Presque une semaine s’écoula déjà sans aucune destruction ni saccage. Il semblerait que « L’infusion calmante n° 4 » soit vraiment efficace.

***

Au bout de deux semaines, Kylo Ren finit par se persuader que le général souffrait tout simplement d’une étrange lubie dont il n’était nullement la cause, et reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Pensant que « L’infusion calmante n° 4 » avait produit sur Ren un effet d’accoutumance, Hux décida de tester les numéros un à trois.

Tout aurait pu revenir à la normale ; seulement, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre baissa la garde trop tôt.

Ce jour-là, tout était comme d’habitude. Après avoir détruit un moniteur qui eut le malheur de se trouver à sa proximité immédiate (et il y avait pour ce faire une raison plus que valable, car ce lourdaud de lieutenant Remill l’informa qu’un message intercepté des rebelles n’était toujours pas déchiffré), Kylo Ren se promenait tranquillement sur le site, en faisant peur aux troopers rencontrés en chemin rien qu’avec son regard. Lorsque le général apparut au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers lui d’un pas ferme, il s’arrêta et fit semblant d’étudier attentivement un panneau d’information.

Peut-être que, le voyant ainsi occupé, le général changerait d'avis et s’abstiendrait de le disputer pour de telles futilités. L’ironie du sort voulut que le panneau que le chevalier étudiait si assidûment, ne fût autre chose que le plan d’évacuation de _Starkiller-2_.

\- Non, Ren, nous n’en sommes pas encore là, remarqua Hux ironiquement, en s’approchant. Même si vous y œuvrez jour et nuit.

\- Vous êtes venu me faire une démonstration de votre bel esprit, général ? répondit dignement le chevalier.

\- Non, Ren. Nous avons à discuter sérieusement.

\- Vous allez me faire encore la morale ? Comment, à votre avis, était-il possible de garder le calme lorsque votre Remill… – Maître Ren reprit son souffle. – Tout est de sa faute ! Ne pouvait-il pas m’éloigner d’abord de tout matériel avant de faire son rapport ? Alors, le moniteur serait resté sain et sauf.

\- Mais oubliez ce moniteur enfin !

Le chevalier fut décontenancé : il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doutes, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le général. Sans attendre sa réponse, Hux dit, fixant le masque de Kylo Ren d’un regard d’acier, comme à son habitude :

\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de changer un peu d’air ? De sortir un peu, aller vous promener sur une planète civilisée, aller au cinéma, prendre un café ?

\- Quoi, avec vous ? fit sarcastiquement le chevalier.

\- Oui, tout à fait, avec moi, confirma le général, continuant de vriller le chevalier d’un regard brûlant.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas son sens de l’humour.

\- Général, vous voulez quoi ? Qu’on sorte ensemble ?

Kylo Ren pensait que cette boutade douteuse ferait exploser l’autre de colère.

\- C’est exactement de cela que je vous parle, je l’ai juste formulé un peu plus délicatement, fit Hux avec la même expression draconienne du visage.

Là, le Sith s’alarma.

\- Général, c’est une blague ?

\- Non, Ren, – Hux avait l’air d’avoir avalé la cigüe.

\- Mais c’est inadmissible ! Toute relation de ce genre entre les membres du personnel est strictement interdite par le règlement intérieur.

\- Oui, c’est le point 26.17 alinéa 9 du règlement. Que tout le monde viole sans vergogne, para le général, froid et imperturbable.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas que le Suprême leader apprenne vos penchants… romantiques ?

\- Et vous, ne craignez-vous pas qu’il revérifie les rapports financiers ?

\- Écoutez, général, cela dépasse les bornes !

\- Votre conduite est également loin d’être irréprochable, quoique pour toute autre raison, répondit le général sur un ton glacé.

\- Alors là !...

Kylo Ren se tut pourtant. Que pouvait-il lui faire, en effet ? Il ne pouvait pas tuer Hux sous peine d’être sévèrement puni, il n’avait rien pour l’instant pour le faire chanter, et il savait pertinemment ce que Snoke faisait avec les plaintes et les requêtes, officielles ou non. Bon, il avait toutefois encore un as dans sa manche. Et la situation ne lui laissait guère d’autre choix que d’en faire usage.

Maître Ren leva le bras et envoya au général une injonction mentale avec la Force : _Vous n’aimez que les femmes_. Pour un court instant, les yeux du commandant en chef devinrent vitreux, puis Hux demanda à nouveau, avec la même sévérité insistante dans la voix :

\- Alors, Ren ? Vous acceptez ?

\- Accepter quoi ?

\- D’aller au rendez-vous avec moi, dit le commandant de _Starkiller-2_ en pinçant les lèvres.

Un peu étonné, Maître Ren essaya à nouveau : _Vous ne voulez absolument pas aller au rendez-vous avec moi_.

Le regard du général demeura froid.

\- J’attends votre réponse, Ren.

Là, le chevalier s’inquiéta vraiment : _Cessez immédiatement toute convoitise envers moi_.

\- Je vous recommande de bien réfléchir à ma proposition.

En son for intérieur, Kylo Ren fut pris de panique. Il n’avait encore jamais vu un homme qui résistait aux injonctions de la Force ! Reculant d’un pas, il demanda :

\- Vous n’avez pas changé d’avis ?

\- Je suis ferme en mes intentions.

\- Alors, ma réponse est : jamais !

Le chevalier partit précipitamment, déterminé à défendre à tout prix son honneur.

Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé chez lui. Il eut « la chance » de tomber sur un type unique qui avait la réaction négative à la Force. Bien sûr, il n’en parlerait jamais à Snoke, sinon, le Suprême leader se mettrait aussitôt à entrainer Hux, et alors… Kylo Ren grimaça.

Qui aurait pu dire que cette histoire avec le thé n’était que le début ! Déjà à l’époque, il aurait fallu tirer la sonnette d’alarme ! Mais Ren n’enlevait pratiquement jamais son casque ; comment Hux eut-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ?... Ou alors le casque, c’était justement son fétiche ? Ren plaignit sincèrement les troopers que le général avait sous son commandement : ces pauvres hères ne pouvaient même pas repousser les avances lubriques de ce pervers déchaîné ! Ou peut-être que le commandant en chef commença à éprouver des sentiments pour lui après avoir appris que le chevalier essaya de lui sauver la vie ? Mais pourquoi alors sa passion fatale ne s’était-elle pas manifestée plus tôt ?

Pourtant, il semblait au chevalier que le général le détestait. Comme qui dirait, de la haine à l’amour, il n’y avait qu’un pas ?

Mais non, le dicton disait justement l’inverse…

Et en plus, Hux lui proposa de nouer des relations « extra-statuaires » sous forme d’un ordre, d’un ton absolument déplacé pour la circonstance. Peut-être que cela ne venait guère du cœur et que le général ne voulait que se moquer de lui de cette manière perverse ?

Mais non, c’était peu probable. Si ça avait été le cas, ce n’est pas de sortir ensemble que le commandant lui aurait demandé, mais directement de… Là, Kylo Ren tressaillit et roula sur l'autre côté.

Mais puisqu’il s’agissait quand même d’un amour interdit de la part du général, ne pouvait-il pas au moins essayer de l’aborder avec douceur, de le convaincre, de lui faire la cour, enfin ! Et il aurait certainement pu être plus poli ! C’était tout simplement blessant !

***

Kylo Ren quitta la base très tôt le matin : sa mission ne pouvait attendre. Dépité d’avoir été éconduit la veille, le général Hux demeura de très mauvaise humeur une bonne partie de la journée.

L’activité professionnelle du chevalier, ainsi que sa capacité à faire, augmentèrent de manière spectaculaire : il était prêt à pourchasser les insurgés du matin au soir, sans relâche ni congé, pour séjourner sur _Starkiller-2_ le moins de temps possible.

En comprenant que Ren l’évitait tout simplement, le commandant en chef partit en visite sur le _Finalizer_.

Là-bas, il inspecta tout recoin, tout local technique, en essayant de comprendre ce que Ren avait fabriqué de si terrible qu’il l’évitait maintenant si ostensiblement.

Hux ne vit le chevalier qu’au dernier moment, juste avant son départ pour la base.

\- Ren, fit-il sèchement.

\- Général, lui répondit le chevalier tout aussi sec.

\- Je vois que vous êtes devenu bien plus circonspect. Aucun nouveau dégât. C’est impressionnant.

\- La motivation est une grande chose, général.

\- Eh bien, je vous félicite de ce succès.

Avec ces mots, le général se dirigea vers sa navette.

Là, le chevalier se sentit submergé par la colère. Et dire qu’il avait commencé à le craindre presque, ce Hux !

La crise ne se fit pas attendre : Kylo Ren était tout simplement incapable de se maîtriser une seconde de plus. Il se rattrapa ainsi pour tous les jours où il dût brider ses émotions. Surtout que personne ne lui servait plus de thé magique.

Le général Hux en fut fou furieux. Après avoir rapidement calculé le montant des dégâts, il voulut appeler Snoke directement du _Finalizer_, mais Kylo Ren comprit qu’il n’avait plus le choix, et le tira de côté :

\- Bon, d’accord, j’accepte d’aller au rendez-vous avec vous ! Mais que tout soit... décent !

\- Je vous attends demain à 14 heures dans le hangar numéro 3, fit Hux sans une émotion dans la voix.

Kylo Ren se sentit tout à coup très mal à l’aise.

***

Kylo Ren réalisa qu'il s’était mis dans une position outrageusement vulnérable. Si cela allait continuer ainsi, autant déserter honteusement le champ de bataille. Le chevalier se promit que c’était bien la première et la dernière fois qu’il sortait avec ce type.

Après un moment de réflexion, il mit son casque : tant pis s’il allait avoir l’air d’un épouvantail aux yeux des civils, mais au moins, le général ne pourrait pas l’assaillir avec des baisers si jamais l’envie lui en prenait. Il prit également avec lui son sabre laser : le cas où, il se battrait farouchement et vendrait cher son honneur.

Pour ceux qui avaient leur jour de congé, une navette spatiale se tenait prête dans le hangar n° 3 et attendait que tous les passagers désirant partir pour une planète de villégiature, soient montés à bord.

L’air ennuyé, le général Hux faisait déjà les cent pas sur le quai d’embarquement. Ren se réjouit intérieurement que le commandant soit venu au moins sans les fleurs, sinon, cela aurait été la honte devant tout le personnel de _Starkiller-2_.

\- Alors ? Qui est-ce qu’on attend ? s’enquit lugubrement le Sith en guise de salutation.

\- Phasma, bien sûr. C’est une femme, elle a le droit d’être en retard.

Kylo Ren commença enfin à comprendre. Il souffla avec un sourire de soulagement :

\- Mais oui, bien sûr !

L’explication était tellement simple qu’il en aurait presque ri. Il aurait pu le deviner bien avant ; il se rappela que la veille de l’inspection, il avait vu le général trainer le soir dans les couloirs justement devant les quartiers de la capitaine.

Le général restait pourtant bien sombre.

\- Bon, écoutez-moi, Ren. Vous allez marcher devant nous, un peu à distance. Faites tout ce que vous voulez, mais restez toujours dans mon champ visuel.

À son grand étonnement, Ren acquiesça avec empressement :

\- Bien sûr, général.

Regardant le chevalier d’un air aigri, Hux maugréa :

\- Et dire que je suis obligé maintenant de vous trainer aux rendez-vous avec moi ! Mais vous laisser seul sur la base pendant mon absence… ça, jamais !

\- Oh, je le comprends très bien.

\- Et pourquoi en êtes-vous si heureux, au juste ? demanda le général perplexe.

À ce moment-là, arriva la capitaine Phasma en civil. Le maquillage et les vêtements inhabituels faisaient porter sur elle un regard complétement différent. Quoique la femme ne fût pas belle à proprement parler, elle dégageait un charme certain et inimitable.

Cette romance interdite commença il y a assez longtemps. L’ironie du sort voulut que le début de cette histoire d’amour soit la désactivation fatale des boucliers de protection sur _Starkiller-1_. À force de vouloir se faire pardonner, on y prend goût et se laisse emporter. Les deux collègues hésitèrent longtemps, se rendant compte de l’inadmissibilité d’un tel comportement, mais franchirent finalement le pas.

Le général avait le droit à une permission toutes les deux semaines : l’Ordre Suprême ne ménageait pas ses collaborateurs. Hux passait invariablement cette journée avec Phasma sur telle ou telle planète civilisée ; ils pouvaient ainsi se distraire et échapper à la dure routine du quotidien.

L’arrivée de Kylo Ren mit fin aux jours heureux : depuis, le général refusa toujours de partir en permission bien méritée pourtant, craignant à juste titre que Ren ne profite lui aussi de ce temps d’une façon créative et intense.

Durant le voyage, le joyeux chevalier qui s'était déjà débarrassé de son masque, assaillait Hux, sombre comme un nuage, des questions sur le système stellaire où ils allaient. Prenant la chose de façon philosophique, Phasma ne désespérait pas : plutôt que de rester sans bouger sur _Starkiller-2_, autant souffrir la présence d'un tiers au rendez-vous.

Lorsque Kylo Ren demanda innocemment et sans aucune arrière-pensée ce qui allait se passer si le pare-brise du vaisseau se fissurait lors du saut en hyperespace, le général poussa un gémissement étranglé et lui serra bien fortement le poignet dans l’intention évidente de lui faire mal. Mais même cet incident ne compromit pas l’excellente humeur du chevalier due à sa délivrance si inattendue, et il se hâta de les rassurer qu’il n’avait guère l’intention de tenter l’expérience pour avoir la réponse. Voulant sincèrement aider Hux à se détendre un peu, Kylo Ren passa à des sujets plus abstraits.

\- C’est quand même bien d’avoir un jour de congé. Je pense que vous n’allez pas trop regretter votre _Starkiller-2_ ?

Le chevalier ne comprit pas pourquoi le général réagit à cette question somme toute innocente, de façon aussi aigüe.

***

La planète accueillit les nouveaux arrivants avec un soleil brillant et le bruit sourd de la mer. Une animation régnait sur la promenade longeant la plage, mais la foule n'était pas dense au point de faire perdre de vue Kylo Ren qui marchait devant eux avec une docilité atypique.

Petit à petit, Hux se détendit et commença même à répondre bien à propos aux répliques de Phasma sur le beau temps et l’architecture locale. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple finit par oublier le chevalier censé rester toujours à proximité.

S’arrêtant pour admirer les vagues qui léchaient lentement la rive, le général prit Phasma par la main avec une tendresse inhabituelle pour lui. Confiante, la femme se blottit contre lui.

Kylo Ren surgit brusquement derrière leurs dos, gâchant irrémédiablement cet instant d’intimité.

\- Général, est-ce que je peux aller voir le monument là-bas ?

\- Oui, Ren, allez-y, lança Hux, dépité.

Plein de joie de vivre, Maître Ren partit faire connaissance avec la culture locale.

Pour estomper la sensation de gêne, la capitaine commença à expliquer :

\- Le monument que Ren est parti admirer, avait été érigé en l’an 855 avant BY en l’honneur…

Le commandant tressaillit comme s’il avait pris une décharge électrique, et jeta un coup d’œil désespéré en arrière. Le chevalier se trouvait déjà à proximité dangereuse du précieux monument historique. Accourant précipitamment sur le lieu du désastre potentiel, le général trouva Ren en train de lire la plaque commémorative.

\- Allez, Ren, partons d’ici avant que n’éclate un scandale à l'échelle planétaire. S’il vous plaît, à l’avenir, ne vous approchez pas des monuments, musées, galeries d’art, expositions et autres objets du patrimoine culturel et historique de la galaxie.

\- Mais je me comporte bien ! se révolta Ren. Par chance, ce débile mental de Remill n’est pas là !

\- Hum… Selon vous, le terme « débile mental » signifie « qui n’a pas osé dire directement, par la faute de qui l’opération d’aujourd’hui est reportée pour une durée indéterminée »?

Phasma interrompit, en arrivant, cette querelle toute prête à éclater, et proposa de reprendre la balade. Se réjouissant toujours de sa délivrance miraculeuse, Ren décida de faire preuve d'une obéissance exemplaire jusqu'au bout – qu’ils en profitent aujourd'hui. L’humeur débonnaire du chevalier résista à cette épreuve, et très bientôt il se manifesta à nouveau.

\- Général, je veux descendre au bord de l’eau.

\- Bien sûr, Ren, allez-y.

Plus tard, le trio entra dans un café. Le chevalier se mit à la table d’à côté, puis se rappela d’un coup qu’il n’avait pas de monnaie sur lui.

\- Général, je dois aller à la tirette.

Avalant son café de travers, Hux ne put qu’approuver par un hochement convulsif de tête.

Comme vous vous rappelez, le chevalier n’avait guère le droit à un salaire ; le DAB recracha donc sa carte avec mépris, en affichant sur l’écran « Un grand bonjour du Suprême leader ! » Que faire si dans la résidence personnelle de Snoke, il y avait en abondance non seulement de l’équipement coûteux, mais également des meubles de collection non moins coûteux. Quant à ce précieux vase, franchement, il était une provocation à lui tout seul.

Kylo Ren était un haut dignitaire du Premier Ordre et un homme respectable et, dans cette situation, il ne lui restait clairement qu’à capituler et à s’en aller. Seulement, Ben Solo était le fils d’un contrebandier.

Se servant des objets de fortune, empruntés ici et là avec l'aide de la Force, il braqua le distributeur automatique si habilement que prouver son implication dans l’infraction était hautement improbable. Il fallait admettre que comme père, Han Solo ne fut pas absolument mauvais en tout.

À ce propos, la banque appartenait au Premier Ordre. Personne n’avait rien volé donc ; un collaborateur injustement lésé ne fit que récupérer ce que lui revenait de droit. Alors, Monsieur Snoke, qui eut le dernier mot dans cette histoire ? Il ne fallait pas décorer votre résidence de tous ces vases antiques, voilà tout.

Kylo Ren respectait le Suprême leader certes, mais il n’allait pas pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Le fils du célèbre contrebandier se dépêcha de quitter en douce le lieu du crime. Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre revint tranquillement dans le café où le général racontait quelque chose à Phasma ; la femme riait doucement, emportée par une histoire intéressante.

Ils ne remarquèrent la présence de Kylo Ren qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Cela fait un bon moment que je suis revenu, – et il n’avait presque pas menti ! – à propos, et si on allait…

Le général Hux soupira et lui dit :

\- Vous êtes libre d’aller où vous voulez, Ren. À l’exception, bien sûr, des sites culturels et historiques, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné. Oui, et ne ramenez pas avec vous des substances explosives et toxiques dans la navette. Et ne mangez pas de friandises locales - ce n'est pas que je sois mécontent de vous savoir hors d’état de nuire pendant quelques jours encore, mais le Suprême leader serait très fâché.

Le commandant en chef s’époumona encore pendant une dizaine de minutes sur ce sujet, s’attendant à un flot d'objections, mais Kylo Ren hocha simplement de la tête et se hâta de partir, l'air d'un esclave affranchi, avant que Hux ne change d'avis. Le général jugea finalement en toute logique qu’une planète de plaisance n’était tout de même pas la même chose qu’une base militaire top secret bourrée de l’équipement high-tech, dont les dommages pouvaient mener parfois à une gigantesque explosion. Puis, il n’y avait personne ici pour informer le chevalier d’un quelconque obstacle imprévu à la suite duquel la mission ne se déroula pas comme on l’aurait souhaité.

Cependant, dès que Kylo Ren eut disparu de sa vue, Hux regretta aussitôt sa décision.

Phasma tenta de rassurer le général :

\- Mais reste tranquille, il se comporte bien comme jamais aujourd’hui.

\- Justement, ma biche, et c’est ça, le problème, justement. Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

\- Peut-être qu’il est tout simplement content d’avoir enfin un jour de repos ?

\- Il ne voulait absolument pas venir, et maintenant, il est heureux comme un enfant qui attend sa maman après avoir dessiné un chef d’œuvre sur un mur !

\- Juste… détends-toi et ne pense pas à lui, ronronna Phasma.

Le général suivit son conseil, mais avant, il appela quand même _Starkiller-2_ pour s’assurer que la base était encore bien en place.

N’importe quelle autre femme se serait probablement offusquée pour un tel rendez-vous, mais la capitaine Phasma était quelqu’un de compréhensif. Et en plus, quelqu’un qui ne connaissait que trop bien Kylo Ren.

Après s’être promené encore un peu le long de la rive, le couple visita le musée des beaux-arts. Hux envisagea sérieusement d’acquérir une reproduction du célèbre tableau « Darth Vader tue son propre fils », afin de le transformer, à l’aide d’un simple collage, en une œuvre bien plus agréable à ses yeux : « Darth Vader tue son propre petit-fils ». Mais Phasma s’y opposa catégoriquement en faisant valoir que le cadre du tableau n’allait pas bien se marier aux murs. Et que si jamais Ren voyait cette œuvre d’art, les murs n’allaient plus convenir l’un à l’autre. Hux se résigna et abandonna l’achat.

Ce jour-là, trois blockbusters super intéressants étaient projetés dans les salles : « Le départ du Jedi pour l’autre monde », « La Résistance contre-attaque sans succès » et « Une menace fantôme rapidement identifiée et neutralisée ». Que faire, la propagande c’est comme ça ; rien que le titre d’un film, c’est déjà un spoiler à lui tout seul. C’était fait pour ceux qui n’étaient pas assez malins pour comprendre comment un bon film devait finir.

Sans aucune arrière-pensée, Phasma proposa d’aller voir « Le départ du Jedi ». C’était un film de science-fiction : tout citoyen du Premier Ordre savait que les Jedi n’existaient plus et que de toute façon, ils furent trop nuls pour pouvoir nuire à l’Ordre Suprême. Le sujet du navet était on ne peut plus simple : un Jedi torture, en vain, un prisonnier de guerre pour savoir où se trouve la base secrète, puis obtient quand même par ruse les renseignements convoités. Après avoir pénétré sur le site militaire, le perfide Jedi, déguisé en trooper honnête, s’apprête à tout faire sauter, mais un valeureux Sith sent le danger à temps et retrouve le scélérat alors qu’il est en train de saccager le poste de commandement. S’ensuit un combat épique et spectaculaire : le Jedi attaque furieusement le Sith, mais notre héros est si rapide, si habile et si fort qu’il esquive tous les coups de son méchant ennemi, qui ne fait qu’abimer avec son sabre laser le matériel environnant.

Le film se termine bien : le Sith l’emporte dans la bataille et, après avoir prononcé un long discours (sur la victoire imminente de l’Ordre Suprême et ses brillants succès tant dans le domaine militaire que dans le développement de l’agriculture), achève le Jedi d’un coup de sabre laser. Selon les lois du genre, le commandant en chef de la base militaire attend impatiemment la nouvelle de la victoire de notre puissant Seigneur Noir. Il lui est tellement reconnaissant d’avoir sauvé sa base que lui aussi, il prononce un grand discours : jamais le Premier Ordre ne s’inclinera devant l’ennemi, ses objets militaires sont invincibles, alors que le PIB a augmenté de 40 % l’année dernière.

En sortant de la salle, Hux, tout pâle, s’écroula les yeux écarquillés sur la banquette la plus proche.

\- Comment ça va ? s’enquit Phasma, compatissante.

\- J’ai tout compté ! s’écria le général, excité.

\- Compté quoi ?

\- J’ai eu le temps de tout calculer : il y avait des dégâts pour au moins 45 000 crédits ! Et ils feraient mieux d’évacuer leur base au plus vite car leur système de protection contre les conditions climatiques est hors service, alors qu’ils sont sur une planète volcanique ! Encore que, s’ils commencent les réparations de suite, peut-être qu’ils auront une chance de s’en tirer ! Oh, je paierais cher pour pouvoir lire le rapport de ce… héros !

Phasma en fut étonnée : voilà ce qui signifie un œil entraîné.

\- Tu es un vrai professionnel ! dit-elle et lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

Les spectateurs qui observaient de loin la scène, pensèrent que selon toute vraisemblance, ça devait être un très bon film puisque même un militaire en fut si impressionné. Alors, peut-être que le PIB augmenta vraiment de 40 % l’année précédente ?

Cette sortie en amoureux aurait pu être considérée comme plus ou moins normale si à ce moment, un son aigu de sirène d’alarme ne leur parvint du dehors. Craignant le pire, Hux se leva brusquement de la banquette et courut à toutes jambes vers la source du son. Un représentant de la police locale l’informa fièrement que les forces de l’ordre venaient d’arrêter un voyou ayant commis un acte de vandalisme, qu’ils conduisaient à ce moment au commissariat.

***

Noédi Geronimo était un vrai rebelle et un guerrier vaillant luttant pour l’anéantissement du Premier Ordre. Et le fait que la Résistance n’avait guère accepté encore parmi ses rangs cet adolescent Alien voyou, n’y changeait rien. C’était uniquement parce qu’ils n’étaient pas encore au courant de son existence. Mais viendrait le jour où…

Pour l’heure, la lutte contre l’ordre (Ordre Suprême et ordre tout court) se déroulait principalement dans sa chambre et dans sa tête.

Noédi se baladait en ville mâchant paresseusement son chewing-gum, et rêvait au temps où il allait renverser le Premier Ordre. Peut-être, si tout allait comme il avait prévu, cela arriverait déjà l’an prochain.

Il était tout aussi possible qu’il y avait en lui une sensibilité cachée à la Force et qu’il pourrait devenir un Jedi.

Il eut fallu que le chemin du courageux guerrier passe devant le DeLPO (l’abréviation bancale voulait dire _Département local du Premier Ordre_).

Hésitant, Geronimo s’arrêta devant le bâtiment majestueux.

Un dicton d’épouvante bien connu des adolescents disait : « Le Suprême leader t’a à l’œil ». Noédi ne croyait pas trop à cette fable, mais quand même, il avait encore quelques doutes à ce sujet. Une crainte raisonnable, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, n’est-ce pas ?

Malgré cela, il brûlait d’envie de verser son obole à la juste cause. En guise d’arrhes à la future guerre sans merci sous son commandement, pour ainsi dire.

Prenant son courage à deux tentacules, Geronimo sortit une petite bombe de peinture de sa poche en se disant que d’abord, il allait écrire sur le mur le gros mot et seulement après, si rien ne se passait, il rajouterait devant « Snoke = ».

Noédi jeta un regard autour de lui, comme un voleur. Il n’y avait personne dans la rue. Mais il n’eut même pas le temps de finir le gros mot que les flics grouillaient déjà de partout. Le héros rebelle essaya de prendre ses tentacules à son cou, mais fut très rapidement arrêté et trainé au commissariat le plus proche.

Et maintenant, cela faisait une demi-heure qu’il était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, oublié de tous. Le commissaire fut demandé ailleurs pour une affaire urgente, et on laissa l'adolescent menotté seul à réfléchir sur sa conduite.

À n’en pas douter, les keufs veulent que Geronimo craque à force d’attendre. Ils cherchent à lui faire peur. Ils le mettent sous pression, quoi. Alors qu’ils ne peuvent rien lui faire, il est prêt à y parier sa casquette !

La peur irrationnelle devant l’omniscient et omniprésent Suprême leader s’effaça vite fait devant les soucis bien plus concrets. Par exemple, devant l’image de sa mère qui allait lui arracher la tête en apprenant son arrestation.

On entendit des voix dans le couloir. Le commissaire Raily entra dans le local et toisa le détenu d’un regard critique. Avec désinvolture, Geronimo souffla une bulle avec son chewing-gum et la fit éclater avec un grand pop, démontrant ainsi un mépris total envers les autorités. Le flic vérifia rapidement quelque chose sur le bordereau :

\- Détenu numéro 207 A, vous allez être transféré immédiatement.

L’adolescent s’étonna un peu en entendant cette nouvelle.

\- Tu dois d’abord faire établir officiellement mon identité, conrard, – il sourit avec insolence, en prévenant toute prétention possible : – Conrard, ce n’est pas un juron, donc vous ne pouvez m’accuser de rien, monsieur le commissa-a-aire.

\- Il suffit de te faire passer pour un agneau innocent. Ton identité est déjà établie, le général affirme t’avoir formellement reconnu.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

\- Tu es accusé de : activité subversive, actes multiples de sabotage, terrorisme, plusieurs meurtres, occupation forcée d’un site militaire et possession illégale d'un sabre laser. Voici une demande officielle d’extradition. Le général va t’emmener sans délai.

Noédi en rit même. Bien sûr, tout cela allait arriver dans le futur, mais aujourd’hui ?... Snoke n’avait quand même pas inventé une machine à remonter le temps ? Et il n’était quand même pas omniscient au point de lire dans les pensées secrètes des gens ? Donc, il était logique de supposer que les méchants keufs cherchaient juste à effrayer le jeune délinquant avec cette comédie à deux balles, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Vous voulez me faire peur, c’est ça ? Alors, inventez un truc plus fort.

\- Tu peux continuer à te braquer si ça te chante, ce n’est plus mon problème – Raily ouvrit la porte et cria : – Emmenez-le !

Cinq stormtroopers armés jusqu’aux dents entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis du général Hux, le visage tordu de fureur.

\- Tu feras le chemin de retour en menottes, sale saboteur !

L’adolescent ouvrit la bouche à en perdre son chewing-gum. _Le Suprême leader t’a à l’œil_, mais oui, malheureux, comment pouvais-tu l’oublier !...

Le visage féroce du général Hux se pencha vers lui et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de la physionomie choquée de Noédi. Il l’étudiait si attentivement comme s’il craignait que Kylo Ren, afin d’éviter un châtiment mérité, se fît en toute urgence une opération plastique.

\- Non, ce n’est pas lui. Le nôtre appartenait quand même à la race humaine, – résuma le commandant en chef, sans se sentir soulagé, toutefois. – Dites-moi, vous n’avez pas constaté d’autres actes de vandalisme aujourd’hui ?

***

Revenons maintenant à notre saboteur laissé en liberté. Ce n’était pas souvent que Kylo Ren disposait de temps libre, aussi, il ne comptait pas laisser passer inutilement cette chance.

Une fois affranchi de l’étroite surveillance du général, il sentit une envie irrésistible d’aller visiter tous les lieux historiques et culturels locaux, et la satisfit aussitôt. Comme on dit, le fruit défendu est toujours le meilleur.

Encore que, cela aurait été bien embêtant s’il était tombé nez à nez avec le général au musée des beaux-arts. À sa grande chance, Hux contemplait un tableau avec tant de passion qu'il ne remarquait littéralement rien autour. Il était ravi, presque hypnotisé par cette toile, et le chevalier se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le plonger dans cette transe.

Prenant des précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Kylo Ren s’approcha et vit que Hux s’extasiait devant l’œuvre immortelle « Darth Vader tue son propre fils ».

Maître Ren en fut touché jusqu’au fond du cœur : qui aurait pu croire que le général éprouvait une si grande admiration pour son grand-père légendaire ?

Mais comme il était risqué de rester plus longtemps à proximité immédiate du commandant en chef, le chevalier se hâta donc de partir. Il voulait encore visiter cinq monuments d’architecture, admirer l’œuvre d’un peintre célèbre de l’époque de l’Ancienne République et aller voir une collection privée des sculptures très rares, ouverte aux visites.

Le patrimoine galactique universel fut protégé des dommages irréparables par l’absence sur la planète du malhabile lieutenant Remill, et par l’humeur paisible de Kylo Ren qui, jusque-là, tenait bien le coup.

Vers le soir, un peu fatigué par cette journée bien remplie, Ren estima en avoir terminé avec le programme éducatif et culturel. Toutefois, selon lui, c’est là que le vrai amusement devait commencer. Et à ce propos, mieux qu’une soirée libre, était juste une soirée libre passée en agréable compagnie.

La chasse à l’agréable compagnie devait débuter dans un parc d’attractions local. En se promenant lentement parmi les stands et les kiosques colorés, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre vit une jeune damoiselle bien mignonne de race twi’lek qui s’ennuyait non loin d’un stand de tir. Remarquant son regard posé sur elle, la beauté adressa à l’inconnu un sourire coquet.

Maître Ren se dirigea vers le stand de tir et, s’assurant que la fille le suivait des yeux, abattit toutes les cibles. Il reçut en guise de prix un représentant de la faune locale en peluche : difficile à dire si c’était un oiseau ou un animal. La bestiole en peluche savait produire un sifflement des plus dégoûtants, sensé imiter le chant mélodieux de son espèce biologique. Le monstre doux était si mignon qu’un seul regard jeté sur lui faisait crisper les mâchoires. Néanmoins, la gent féminine éprouvait pour ce genre d’objets une attirance inexplicable.

Cependant, le chevalier essuya une défaite dans cette tentative de séduction. Dès que Kylo Ren fit un pas vers la demoiselle le cadeau à la main, les amis de la jeune fille, des deux sexes et de plusieurs races, se dépêchèrent d’emmener leur copine avec eux. Tout le monde n’était pas forcément en admiration devant les insignes du Premier Ordre.

L’humeur de Kylo Ren s’en assombrit un peu. Se faisant finalement à l’échec, le chevalier partit vers un distributeur automatique de boissons chaudes. Il allait retenter sa chance encore une fois après un bon café.

Dans la galaxie très-très lointaine, les distributeurs automatiques ne différaient pas énormément des nôtres. Une fois la monnaie avalée, l’appareil produisit un méchant bourdonnement, puis cracha un gobelet vide et fit effrontément un clic métallique, jouissant de toute évidence de sa totale impunité. Probablement, cette mésaventure était déjà arrivée à chacun d’entre nous ne serait-ce qu’une fois dans la vie.

Seulement, personne ne prévint la machine malfaisante que Kylo Ren n’était pas la cible la plus appropriée pour ses plaisanteries.

Toute une foule de badauds, dont le général Hux, accourut attirée par les bruits de l’exécution du malheureux appareil à café. Après être parti bredouille du commissariat, Hux décida de passer avec Phasma le reste de la soirée dans ce même parc d’attractions, pour finir la sortie sur une note agréable. Mais la loi de Murphy ne voulait pas se rendre sans combat.

Les représentants de l’ordre arrivés sur place, collèrent au délinquant une amende qui vint s’ajouter à toutes les autres dépenses causées par ce saboteur dont la carte bancaire était toujours vide. Si Snoke s’était risqué de se prendre la tête ne serait-ce qu’une fois avec la lecture des rapports financiers, il aurait été pas mal étonné d’apprendre que la traque de Luke Skywalker nécessita l’acquisition d’un distributeur automatique de café pour 85 crédits.

Le général exigea aussitôt que Ren ne le quitte plus d’une semelle. Il refusa catégoriquement de croire que ce fut le seul et unique incident de la journée. Ren haussa les épaules et proposa d’aller au théâtre en pointant du doigt la première affiche qui lui tomba sous les yeux. Bizarre, mais l'idée d’aller voir la pièce « L'hégémonie de la destruction » fut accueillie avec hostilité.

Après s’être assez rapidement calmé, le général voulut à nouveau tout contrôler, comme toujours. Il proposa d’aller faire une attraction qui consistait à se mettre dans une cabine transparente et descendre sous l’eau pour observer la faune et la flore sous-marines. Phasma avait bien aimé l’idée, et le trio étrange (ou plutôt le quartette car le monstre en peluche était toujours là) se mit à faire la queue.

L’excellente humeur de Kylo Ren fut de retour car il se réjouit de nouveau que ce n’est guère avec lui que le commandant en chef sortait.

Hux interdit fermement à Ren de se mettre dans la même cabine que lui et Phasma, en préférant que le chevalier se noie tout seul en cas de problème. Mais, à sa grande déception, Kylo Ren se conduisit de façon exemplaire et sa cabine remonta à la surface, comme toutes les autres.

Ils visitèrent ensuite quelques autres attractions. Au grand dam de Maître Ren, Hux refusa catégoriquement de lui rendre à nouveau sa liberté, même contre une parole d’honneur de Sith. Aucune promesse ne fit d’effet sur le général. Le chevalier dut se résigner donc à l’idée de passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie de ses collègues.

Le chemin de retour sur _Starkiller-2_ sembla un peu fade au chevalier plein de fraîches impressions. Le général Hux et la capitaine Phasma se parlaient à voix basse dans un coin, et la délicatesse qui se réveilla soudainement en lui, ordonna à Ren de laisser le couple seul. Mais le général s'y opposa avec tant de force qu’il ne restait à Ren que de s’asseoir à côté le dos tourné à eux, et de faire semblant qu’il n’existait pas.

Poussé par l’ennui, le chevalier se mit à tripoter la peluche dans ses mains. Ce serait intéressant de savoir quelle apparence avait en réalité l’animal (ou l’oiseau ?) qui servit de prototype à ce joujou douteux ?

La saloperie tachetée ne devait certainement pas être aussi mignonne dans la vie réelle. À ce moment, sans faire exprès, Kylo Ren pinça la queue de la bête, et la peluche poussa un sifflement perçant.

Le son produit par le jouet ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau au son de fuite du gaz toxique du moteur ; aussi, vous comprendrez aisément le tumulte incroyable qui s’en suivit. Tout le monde, y compris les deux pilotes, accourut au bruit. L’équipage agissait de façon posée et organisée, comme s’ils se trouvaient dans une situation d’urgence. Remarquons pour compléter le tableau, que par pur hasard, les trois équipes de techniciens étaient en permission ce jour-là et se trouvaient tous à bord de la navette, et que, encore une fois par pur hasard, ils avaient pris avec eux en sortie leurs outils de travail au grand complet ; ils se tenaient donc prêts à intervenir et empêcher le crash du vaisseau.

Le général voulut lancer l’évacuation générale des passagers pour s’accrocher ensuite à son aise avec le saboteur, comme à son habitude, mais lorsqu’il vit la source du bruit, il ne put que se couvrir le visage avec ses mains et murmurer faiblement qu’un jour, Ren allait le pousser au tombeau. Le chevalier haussa les épaules : il n’y était strictement pour rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui était toujours si nerveux ?

La cochonnerie en peluche continuait à s’égosiller.

***

Le retour de la navette sur la base provoqua une agitation générale : trop de monde croyait que le vaisseau n’avait aucune chance de revenir avec un tel passager à bord. Depuis longtemps, le meilleur amusement des troopers était un totalisateur improvisé où les mises se faisaient sur les conséquences probables de la présence de Kylo Ren à proximité de tel ou tel matériel technique.

En arrivant, Phasma partit aussitôt chez elle enfiler son armure.

Hux crut nécessaire de l’accompagner afin de lui demander pardon pour un tel « rendez-vous ».

\- Ne t’excuse pas, sourit la femme. Un rendez-vous amoureux doit être insolite et remarquable, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Au moins, on n’a pas eu à s’ennuyer, constata le général.

***

Kylo Ren étudiait attentivement les troopers qui devinrent visiblement nerveux sous son regard.

Après avoir enfin repéré un soldat qui parlait d’une voix haute et était donc, selon toute vraisemblance, une femme, le chevalier offrit la bestiole en peluche à FN-2917.

Qui aurait pu croire que les stormtroopers du Premier Ordre étaient d’une sensibilité à s’évanouir du bonheur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Stu Map pour ce dessin magnifique pour illustrer le chapitre cinq : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CeZZwSuWwAQQ9eS.jpg


	6. Un plan bien malin

Le général Hux ne ménagea pas ses nobles efforts pour protéger _Starkiller-2_ du saboteur. Un beau matin, Kylo Ren trouva au réveil une agitation inhabituelle dans les couloirs. Les troopers et les équipes de techniciens armés de chignoles, s’affairaient dans tous les recoins de la base. En observant de près cette activité effrénée, le chevalier remarqua que la base entière était désormais couverte de petites plaques métalliques. Il s’approcha et lut la première : « _Si on abîme cette console, il n’y aura plus de chauffage dans le compartiment E_ ». La plaque suivante prévenait : « _Panneau de commandes des portes dans l’aile gauche du bâtiment. Toutes les portes seront bloquées si ce panneau est hors service_ ». Il apprit peu de temps après que le général étendit également sur le _Finalizer_ son heureuse invention sensée sauvegarder les biens de l’État. En un mot, nulle part on ne trouvait plus de refuge de ces reproches silencieux.

D’aucuns n’auraient pas agréé cette idée : et si jamais l’ennemi s’introduisait sur le site et tombait sur ces plaques plus que suggestives ? Il était maintenant marqué noir sur blanc ce qu’il fallait endommager pour faire exploser _Starkiller-2_. Mais le général croyait en toute logique que la base n’allait plus être visitée par tous ces _Jedi inconnus_, étant donné que Snoke ne voulait plus entendre parler d’aucun adepte du Côté Lumineux autre que Luke Skywalker.

Bref, le général venait de réaliser l’idée que Kylo Ren lui avait autrefois lui-même suggérée. Seulement, c’était loin d’être efficace car le Sith se laissait toujours aller à ses pulsions destructrices et ce n’est qu’après qu’il lisait les plaques. La seule utilité de cette entreprise fut que maintenant, il pouvait lui-même dépêcher une équipe de réparateurs sur le lieu de l’accident avant que les conséquences de ses carnages ne deviennent évidentes.

L’une des missions courantes du moment nécessita la présence de Hux sur le _Finalizer_ pour une meilleure coordination des actions ; Kylo Ren récupérait les informations de la tête des prisonniers et le général organisait les opérations militaires en conséquence.

Tout allait bien jusqu’au moment où un rebelle expira en pleine séance d’intrusion mentale : sa résistance désespérée à la lecture de ses pensées provoqua la rupture d’un vaisseau sanguin dans son cerveau. Cela n’aurait pas été une grande perte, mais Kylo Ren n’eut pas eu le temps de trouver la réponse à la question où se cachait Luke Skywalker. Pourtant, il le savait, ce rebelle !

Kylo Ren s’en affligea. Et lorsqu’il se fâchait à propos de quelque chose… Bref, disons en omettant les détails qu’une grande partie des boucliers de protection du _Finalizer_ tomba pratiquement aussitôt en panne.

Hux donna des ordres qui s’imposaient pour minimiser les dégâts et partit s’engueuler une fois de plus avec le Chevalier du Premier Ordre.

\- Ren ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous ! Quoique… Déjà, pour commencer, je vais consigner dans le rapport QUI a mis hors service notre malheureux système de protection ! C’est exactement comme ça que tout a commencé sur _Starkiller-1_ !

Kylo Ren s’indigna.

\- Mais quel rapport avec _Starkiller-1_ ? Je n’y étais pour rien, c’est la capitaine Phasma qui avait désactivé les boucliers de protection, et vous le savez parfaitement !

\- Okay pour les boucliers de protection, mais que me diriez-vous au sujet des piles à combustible ?

\- Mais je n’ai pas touché à ces fichues piles à combustible ! Il est temps de vous faire à l’idée que je ne suis pour rien dans la destruction de votre base.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. C’est un Jedi qui avait fait exploser les piles à combustible, j’ai failli l’oublier, remarqua le général sarcastiquement.

\- Euh… Non, ce n’était pas vraiment un Jedi. Je pensais que vous savez déjà ce qui s’est passé sur _Starkiller-1_.

\- Je n’ai pas lu votre rapport. Je sais déjà parfaitement pourquoi la base a explosé. Mais je suis tout à fait disposé à écouter votre version des faits. J’aime les contes et les légendes.

\- Peut-être que vous allez vous calmer enfin quand vous saurez la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à _Starkiller-1_. Asseyez-vous, général. C’est une longue histoire.

***

Pendant tout ce temps-là, le _Finalizer_ était surveillé de très près par un vaisseau de reconnaissance ennemi. Grâce à une vieille technologie d’espionnage rafistolée par les artisans de la Résistance, cette petite navette ne se fit pas repérer par les radars du Premier Ordre. Les rebelles étaient venus à la rescousse de leur camarade prisonnier : premièrement, ils étaient des gentils, donc ils n’abandonnaient pas les leurs dans la mouise, et deuxièmement, ça leur cassait les pieds de devoir encore rechercher une autre planète pour leur quartier général si jamais le prisonnier craquait. Parmi cette équipe de sauvetage, se trouvaient nos bons amis Rey, Finn et Poe Dameron.

Rey avait déjà entamé sa formation chez Luke Skywalker et se débrouillait bien désormais avec son sabre laser.

Finn avait vite retrouvé ses esprits après son duel avec Kylo Ren et s’était déjà complétement rétabli.

Le mouvement de la Résistance se portait donc comme une fleur, conservant toujours un avantage tactique.

Le rebelle qui observait le _Finalizer_, bondit littéralement sur son siège : les radars détectèrent une faille dans le système de protection du destroyer ennemi.

\- Le _Finalizer_ a désactivé ses boucliers et a partiellement arrêté le blocage des signaux radio étrangers, pour une raison inconnue.

\- Peut-être qu’ils veulent prendre quelqu’un à bord ? supposa Poe. Encore que cela n’explique pas pourquoi ils ne bloquent plus les signaux radio.

\- Même s’ils attendaient quelqu’un à bord, ils n’auraient pas éteint complétement tous les boucliers, objecta logiquement l’un des rebelles.

\- On n’a qu’à attendre et voir ce qu’ils vont faire, proposa un autre.

\- Mais nous pouvons alors rater notre seule chance de nous introduire à l’intérieur du vaisseau, dit Rey.

Il y eut une brève, mais vive discussion. L’équipe finit par prendre la décision de saisir cette chance de sauver leur camarade, sinon, il serait peut-être trop tard.

La petite navette s’approcha du destroyer ouvert à toute attaque et, après avoir choisi l’un des sas éloignés, s’amarra au vaisseau ennemi. Rey, Finn, Poe, BB-8 et un mécanicien de la Résistance pénétrèrent sur le _Finalizer_, tandis que la navette avec le reste de l’équipage s’éloigna aussitôt et resta près du destroyer à les attendre. Les quatre héros et le droïde n’avaient qu’à contacter le pilote et lui demander de les récupérer à la fin de la mission. Et en cas d’échec, les autres pourraient en avertir la Résistance.

\- La générale Organa n’aurait pas approuvé cette imprudence, remarqua le mécanicien. Le risque est trop grand.

\- Tu connais bien mal la générale Organa, coupa Poe.

BB-8 le soutint avec des bipbips.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, lança Rey.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d’œil circonspect dans le couloir. Le mécanicien continuait à rabâcher :

\- Et quand même, à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont débranché les boucliers ?

Pendant ce temps, Rey remarqua une plaque métallique près d’une des multiples consoles de commandes. « _Si on abîme ce panneau, c’est la dépressurisation de tout le compartiment_ ». La plaque suivante disait : « _Système de contrôle du chauffage des compartiments C et D. Si on le casse, il y fera très froid_ ». Les résistants avancèrent un peu : « _Il y a du matériel important derrière cette porte. Si on l’endommage, le système de contrôle de vol sera très probablement défaillant_ ». Tout le compartiment bariolait des mises en garde similaires.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ?

Finn se perdait en conjectures. Heureusement pour lui, il passa la majeure partie de son service dans l’équipe des plombiers et partit de _Starkiller-1 _pratiquement aussitôt après l’arrivée de Kylo Ren sur la base, donc, il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de connaître le caractère très particulier de Maître Ren.

Rey s’apprêtait déjà à décocher un bon coup de sabre laser à cette porte afin d’en finir avec le matériel important de l’ennemi quand Poe Dameron l’arrêta.

\- Ne le fais surtout pas. Tout cela a l’air d’un piège.

Après refléxion, Rey se rangea finalement à son avis.

\- Tu as raison. C’est trop suspect : d’abord, ils désactivent eux-mêmes leur protection, et ensuite, on découvre toutes ces plaques.

\- Et moi, je vous disais qu’on allait avoir des problèmes !

Le mécanicien voulut ainsi faire son malin, mais BB-8 lui envoya une petite décharge électrique en guise de prévention.

\- Mais on doit quand même faire quelque chose. Même si on est tombé dans un piège, dit Rey d’un ton décidé.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas encore attaqués ? s’étonna Finn.

Le mécanicien prédit lugubrement :

\- Ils nous observent. Et prennent leur temps. Et puis, ils nous attaqueront par surprise pour nous capturer vivants.

Tous les quatre en eurent des frissons.

\- Et si on se trompait ? Si ce n’était pas un piège, après tout ? demanda Finn avec espoir.

Les autres regardèrent avec pitié cet optimiste bien naïf. Rey pointa son doigt :

\- Regarde : « _Si vous touchez à ce conteneur, une explosion se produira_ ». À ton avis, pourquoi le Premier Ordre avait-il besoin d’apposer ces trucs-là sur tous les objets ou presque ? Bien sûr que c’est un piège !

\- Ils nous prennent pour des idiots alors ! s’indigna Poe. Qui sinon se ferait avoir avec un truc aussi simple ?

\- Et si on essayait au moins de retrouver notre éclaireur prisonnier ? proposa Rey.

BB-8 l’approuva par des sifflements énergiques. Le mécanicien fit une contre-proposition :

\- Et si on se cassait d’ici tant qu’on est encore en un seul morceau ?

\- C’est trop tard, répondit Poe. On s’est déjà fait repérer. Il vaut mieux donc retrouver notre éclaireur et tenter de repartir avec, quitte à en découdre avec eux. Finn, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la salle d’interrogatoire ?

\- Je ne m’en souviens pas bien. Je crois, que c’est par là.

En rasant les murs, tous les cinq s’avancèrent tant bien que mal vers la chambre de tortures.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant ? demanda Rey devant un énième croisement des couloirs, mais avant que Finn eût le temps de répondre qu’il n’en avait pas la moindre idée, le général Hux, accompagné de la capitaine Phasma, passèrent dans le couloir adjacent. Ces deux-là venaient d’écouter l’histoire racontée par le Chevalier du Premier Ordre, et la capitaine se hâtait maintenant d’emmener le commandant le plus loin possible de Kylo Ren ; sinon, il risquait d’être à nouveau accusé de violences physiques envers ses collègues.

Le général roula des yeux, désespéré.

\- Non, mais Ren se paie ma tête ! Une Jedi - pilleuse d’épaves et un stormtrooper - traitre chez nous ? Et qui d’autre avec eux ?

\- Chut, du calme, ne criez pas aussi fort !

La capitaine tentait de calmer Hux qui était sur le point d’exploser de fureur.

\- Ren a vraiment un plan malin à tout !

Ils prirent un autre couloir, s’éloignant des rebelles.

Les résistants échangèrent des regards terrifiés. Rey et Dameron ne se rappelaient que trop bien ce que c’était que de se faire interroger par Kylo Ren.

Rey dit, en tâchant de garder une voix ferme.

\- Surtout, pas de panique, les gars ! À votre avis, ils nous observent toujours ? Même en ce moment ?

\- Pas eux. Lui, corrigea Poe.

\- Je ne sais plus par où aller, avoua Finn.

Nos héros avancèrent alors au hasard. Au bout d’un quart d’heure d’errances inutiles ils tombèrent enfin sur la pièce recherchée car la Fortune aime le Côté Lumineux. Les quatre paires d’yeux se posèrent sur un petit mot clairement provocateur posé près de la serrure électronique : « _Si on casse ce truc, plus personne ne sera interrogé dans cette pièce. Or, sans les informations obtenues à temps, une mission importante risque d’échouer_ ».

BB-8 signala à l’assistance qu’il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Rey déglutit :

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Finn dit :

\- Notre éclaireur doit être à l’intérieur. Mais si c’est un piège, il a été depuis longtemps emmené ailleurs.

Rey en eut marre de leur inaction.

\- Et si on vérifiait enfin ce qui va se passer si on touche à un engin avec la plaque ?

\- Et si ça explose ? fit Finn avec appréhension.

\- C’est peu probable. Ils nous veulent vivants, répondit le mécanicien sur son habituel ton lugubre, et reçut aussitôt un nouveau coup de jus.

\- Essaie d’ouvrir la serrure sans la fracturer, conseilla Poe au mécanicien.

\- Il faut du temps pour cela.

\- Prends ton temps. Nous allons combattre les troopers s’il le faut, dit Rey.

Mais ils n’en eurent pas besoin. Dès que le mécanicien toucha à la serrure, un signal d’alarme générale retentit.

***

Kylo Ren fut sidéré. Un signal d’alarme générale ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est encore passé ? Comme si la nouvelle d’un droïde de reconnaissance disparu sans laisser de trace sur une planète lointaine ne lui suffisait pas.

Ren lut enfin la plaque au-dessus du matériel fraîchement massacré. Non, mais il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Bien sûr, le général allait débouler ici d’une minute à l’autre et réclamer une conversation d’urgence avec le Suprême leader !

Mais comment diable on éteignait cette maudite alarme ?!

***

Le signal d’alarme générale surprit Hux sous la douche (ici, il pouvait y avoir une blague douteuse sur le commandant en chef qui court à poil sur tout le _Finalizer_. Mais, en bon militaire qui se respectait, le général savait s’habiller en moins d’une minute).

Arrivant en un éclair à la passerelle, Hux essaya de maîtriser aussitôt la situation d’urgence. Criant plus fort que la sirène, il se mit à poser des questions :

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui a activé le signal ? Quelles mesures ont été prises ?

En remarquant les visages aigres et les regards obliques très suggestifs de ses subordonnés, le général comprit qu’il s’était dépêché pour rien.

\- Bon, ça va, je vais m’en expliquer avec le Suprême leader, hurla Maître Ren et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Attendez, Ren, cria le général en l’attrapant par la manche. Il vaut mieux que le Suprême leader n’entende pas ce vacarme ! Vous lui parlerez plus tard ! Mais comment on l’éteint, cette sirène ?

\- Les techniciens ont promis de régler le problème au plus vite ! cria Phasma. Voulez-vous une serviette, mon général ?

Hux lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous avez des cheveux mouillés !

Le général toucha sa tête. Mais oui, bien sûr, il n’avait même pas pris le temps de s’essuyer les cheveux !

\- Dommage que je ne peux pas vous jeter au cachot ! lança-t-il au chevalier infortuné.

\- Si mes soucis peuvent vous rendre heureux, alors je vous ai déjà dit : j’irai moi-même en rendre compte au Suprême leader !

Le personnel du _Finalizer_ regarda Kylo Ren avec une désapprobation évidente. L’idée de mettre le nuisible aux arrêts plut à tout le monde.

Le chevalier partit. Il ne demanderait pas l’aide du général Hux. Tant pis, il irait faire son rapport à Snoke aujourd’hui même. Et même le maître des chevaliers de Ren ne pouvait prédire ce que le Suprême leader allait penser de tout cela.

***

Lorsque Rey brisa la serrure avec son sabre laser, les rebelles retrouvèrent à l’intérieur le cadavre de leur camarade. Ils en furent terrifiés encore plus : l’ennemi laissa à leur attention un message univoque.

\- Moi, dès le début, j’ai trouvé ça louche ! Je vous avais prévenus ! gueula le mécanicien en esquivant les attaques du droïde qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Rey demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi ils n’éteignent pas la sirène ? Tout le monde est déjà averti !

\- Pensons plutôt comment nous barrer d’ici ! cria Finn.

Les rebelles n’eurent pas le temps d’en discuter car à ce moment, Kylo Ren entra dans la chambre de tortures.

Non, il ne se doutait guère que les ennemis se trouvaient quelque part sur le vaisseau. Il avait seulement cru que la chambre de tortures était le dernier endroit sur le destroyer où Hux pouvait le chercher. Que Snoke allait le punir, soit, mais il ne comptait pas souffrir en plus les moqueries du général.

En voyant Rey, le chevalier éprouva son deuxième choc de la journée. Il réagit par pur reflexe, en arrachant avec la Force le sabre laser des mains de la jeune fille. Ce n’était quand même pas pour rien que le Suprême leader l’entrainait jour et nuit dans sa résidence.

Ainsi, tout pouvait se terminer bien pour le Côté Obscur de la Force, mais voici un petit conseil aux jeunes adeptes des Sith : si jamais vous vous faites attaquer par les copains d’une Jedi par vous désarmée, ne la perdez quand même pas de vue. Car outre un sabre laser, elle peut utiliser comme arme tout autre objet lourd et contondant. Et ce n’est pas tout : en esquivant son attaque, pensez à vérifier visuellement si un droïde agressif ne trainait pas dans les parages car les robots ne peuvent pas être repérés avec la Force. Et si jamais la créature mécanique se ruait sur vous, n’oubliez surtout pas que la Jedi tient toujours cet objet lourd et contondant dans ses mains.

***

Inutile de vous dire que l’équipe rebelle partit sans encombre du _Finalizer_ totalement destabilisé par les hurlements de la sirène. Il est de notoriété publique que le Côté Lumineux de la Force peut sortit gagnant des situations les plus désespérées. En s’emparant d’une petite navette spatiale, nos héros quittèrent le destroyer ni vus ni connus. En effet, qui aurait prêté attention à eux lorsqu’une bonne cinquantaine de navettes flottait déjà autour du vaisseau principal ? Hux permit à tous ceux qui n’étaient pas pris par les travaux de réparation, de quitter temporairement le _Finalizer_ pour ne pas souffrir en permanence des sons aigus de l’alarme. Le général lui-même dût y rester et superviser sans relâche les équipes de techniciens ; on ne savait jamais si les efforts des mécaniciens ne devaient pas être redirigés de toute urgence suite à d’autres déplacements de Ren.

\- Eh bien, vous y avez fait du bruit ! remarqua admiratif le premier pilote rebelle.

\- Et en plus, vous nous ramenez un prisonnier.

Le copilote jeta un coup d’œil méfiant sur Kylo Ren inconscient.

\- Informez la générale Organa que nous avons capturé un ennemi, ordonna Rey, puis ajouta d’une voix basse : Et dites-lui qui c’est.

Le chevalier menotté fut renvoyé sous bonne garde dans la soute.

Pour plus de sécurité, on lui scotcha la bouche ; ainsi, il ne pourrait manipuler la conscience de personne.

Il fallait rendre hommage à la maîtrise de la princesse Leia : elle ne fit que tressaillir légèrement en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille voir… le Chevalier de Ren. Et l’interroger sera certainement l’affaire des autres.

Rey opina du chef, compréhensive.

\- Emmenez le prisonnier à la base périphérique de la Résistance la plus proche, ordonna Leia fermement.

\- Oui, générale Organa.

Fin de communication.

Rey pensa que la situation se répétait exactement à l’inverse : ce fut elle maintenant qui retenait le Chevalier du Premier Ordre contre son gré. Étrange, mais elle n’avait pas envie de se venger de lui pour ce qu’elle avait subie. Que les autres décident du sort de l’ennemi captif.

… Cette nuit-là, la générale Organa ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Il y avait trop de pensées dans sa tête. Qu’allait-elle faire maintenant ? Quelle conduite à adopter dans cette situation compliquée ? Le pire était qu’elle ne pouvait absolument pas raisonner objectivement. Rejetant tous les arguments de la raison, elle voulait, plus que tout au monde, convaincre son fils de revenir vers le Côté Lumineux.

***

L’air menaçant, le général Hux déambulait sur le _Finalizer_ et en inspectait le moindre recoin. Le vaisseau se régala du son de la sirène pendant une heure et demie chrono ! Dès que c’était enfin réglé, le commandant prit un cachet contre la migraine et partit voir Kylo Ren avec la ferme intention de le citer en justice devant Snoke. Et même le trainer en justice, s’il le fallait. Au sens direct du terme. Toutefois, le Sith n’était pas chez lui. Hux s’en assura en vérifiant même les placards de sa chambre.

Le rouquin fit un petit rire méchant : ah, tu veux jouer à cache-cache, soit !

\- Ren, sortez ! Je ne vous ferai rien. Ren, vous n’avez rien à craindre de moi ! promit le général d’une voix qui ne tromperait pas même un enfant de trois ans atteint d’une trisomie.

Les troopers coururent se cacher dans toutes les directions : à voir son visage, le commandant en chef projetait une tuerie de masse.

Hux perdit toute patience.

\- Ren, ce sera pire quand je vous trouverai enfin !

Le jeu amusant continuait bon train.


	7. Le double gambit

Le général Hux ne s’inquiéta pas outre mesure de l’absence prolongée de Kylo Ren. L’une des petites navettes de sauvetage ne revint pas sur le vaisseau et il en déduisit en toute logique que le chevalier se planqua quelque part pour laisser passer l’orage. Toutefois, Hux n’allait pas informer Snoke de cet incident en l’absence du principal intéressé.

Il fut donc profondément choqué lorsqu’il visionna les bandes de vidéosurveillance et vit que les quatre rebelles rendirent visite sur le _Finalizer_ puis repartirent tranquillement avec leur proie, en profitant du tumulte général.

Hux perdit brusquement toute envie de plaisanter. Comparé à cette faille, l’incident avec un faux signal d’alarme n’était qu’un jeu d’enfant. Si le Suprême leader apprenait que le général avait laissé la Résistance enlever son apprenti sous son nez, il lui tordrait le cou.

Il fallait donc à tout prix libérer Ren avant que Snoke n’apprenne sa captivité.

Le général passait et repassait les enregistrements. Voici la pilleuse d’épaves qui s’approche d’une plaque métallique, son sabre laser à la main. On était devant le circuit de refroidissement général ; il était donc marqué sur la plaque « _Endommager ce mécanisme, c’est faire exploser le _Finalizer ». Tous les cinq se parlent rapidement, puis continuent leur chemin.

« Voilà, même les rebelles comprennent qu’il ne faut pas le faire », grommela Hux avec irritation.

***

Les bleus et les égratignures étaient assez douloureux : les rebelles ne prirent pas de gants pour bien traiter le Maître des chevaliers de Ren. Kylo Ren endurait stoïquement tous les tourments. Encore qu’on pouvait difficilement appeler ça des « tourments » : dans le Premier Ordre, un prisonnier se serait déjà retrouvé solidement attaché à un chevalet de torture.

Pour l’instant, les résistants se contentèrent de jeter le chevalier dans une cellule sans trop de ménagement et « oublièrent » de lui servir à manger. Comment allaient-ils s’y prendre pour interroger le prisonnier ? Et le général Hux, avait-il déjà lancé une expédition de secours ? Ren ne douta pas une seconde que le commandant de _Starkiller-2_ allait se mettre en quatre quartiers pour le libérer. Il n’avait qu’à attendre patiemment qu’on vienne à sa rescousse.

Le gouvernement de la République se pointa au grand complet sur la base pour décider du sort du prisonnier. Les principaux membres de l’état-major de la Résistance y arrivèrent également. Maître Ren fut sauvé du lynchage immédiat par Rey qui insista sur la nécessité d’attendre la générale Organa. L’idée de ce qu’allait ressentir Leia en apprenant qu’on avait tué son fils sans lui laisser la moindre chance, fut insupportable pour la jeune fille au bon cœur. Par contre, Rey ne se souciait guère du bien-être du Chevalier du Premier Ordre lui-même : le souvenir de la mort de Han Solo et de son rêve évanoui de retrouver en lui un père adoptif, fut encore très présent dans son esprit.

…On vient chercher Kylo Ren quelques heures plus tard : la générale Organa est arrivée sur la base et souhaite le voir. « _Alors, elle s’est quand même décidée. Voilà un geste bien imprudent_ », pense le chevalier pendant qu’on le conduit vers la salle d’interrogatoire. Les menottes lui rappellent désagréablement son actuelle impuissance.

Tout le monde : la princesse Leia, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, le gouvernement de la République et quelques commandants du mouvement de la Résistance, sont déjà réunis dans la pièce. Ils s’impatientent tous de voir la suite. Kylo Ren refuse obstinément de regarder sa mère ; les murs gris et ternes de la pièce captent toute son attention. Il note pour lui que les insurgés feraient mieux d’aménager ce local plus en adéquation avec sa destination, d’y créer une ambiance inimitable d’une chambre de tortures, ne serait-ce que pour les apparences. Il daigne enfin de promener son regard sur l’assistance ; impossible de déceler en lui une quelconque émotion, Ren a l’air de se trouver à une réception mondaine extrêmement ennuyeuse.

\- Générale Organa, lance froidement Maître Ren.

\- Kylo Ren, lui répond la princesse sur le même ton glacial.

Leurs regards se croisent dans un duel sans paroles où personne ne veut s’avouer vaincu. Finalement, le chevalier détourne les yeux. Il n’a pas envie de voir Leia ainsi : il n’y a pas une goutte de chaleur maternelle dans son regard sans merci, juste du mépris pour l’ennemi.

\- Si vous espérez me soutirer des informations sur le Premier Ordre, vous ferez mieux d’abandonner tout de suite cette idée insensée. Je préfère mourir plutôt que trahir le Suprême leader.

Ce n’est pas du bluff habituel d’un prisonnier qui veut se donner du courage. C’est une constatation de fait.

La générale Organa tressaillit légèrement. Elle ne peut se retenir à la pensée de la mort probable de son fils. Personne ne dit mot.

\- Vous pouvez me croire : je suis préparé à toutes les méthodes d’interrogatoire. Elles vous seront toutes également inutiles.

Les rebelles échangent des regards. Ils le croient, de toute évidence. Quelqu’un propose de se réunir ailleurs pour discuter de la conduite à adopter. On enferme Kylo Ren dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Même un Sith aussi doué serait incapable de s’enfuir d’un local verrouillé sans l’usage de ses mains.

***

Les opinions des rebelles divergeaient remarquablement quant au sort à réserver à Kylo Ren.

Les uns disaient que ce scélérat devait être brûlé vif sur un bûcher. Les autres affirmaient qu’il fallait le pendre par le cou jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive, puis renvoyer son cadavre à Snoke. D’autres encore protestaient fermement : vous devriez avoir honte, nous sommes des humains quand même ! Un bon tir de blaster dans la tête suffit largement !

La princesse garda le silence pendant toute la discussion. Après avoir entendu les opinions des uns et des autres, elle déclara devoir discuter d’abord avec le prisonnier en tête-à-tête, avant de trancher définitivement. Kylo Ren ne représentait pas de danger pour elle : elle possédait elle-même la Force et pouvait bloquer ses intrusions mentales.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Leia avait besoin de cette conversation. Espérait-elle le faire changer de camp et collaborer ? Seuls, Rey et Finn connaissaient la vérité. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas blâmer la princesse pour cette faiblesse.

Le dialogue entre la générale Organa et Kylo Ren ne dure pas plus d’une heure.

Leia quitte la pièce d’un pas ferme et décidé.

\- Faites tenir prêt un peloton d’exécution. Fusillez le prisonnier une heure après mon départ. Je ne veux pas voir cela.

La voix de la princesse ne trahit nullement les émotions qui la submergent. Seule, la pâleur extrême de son visage laisse deviner ce que lui coûte cet ordre.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demande Rey doucement. Leia fait semblant de ne pas l’entendre.

\- Donnez-lui une sépulture digne d’un Jedi, ajoute-t-elle d’une voix soudainement affaiblie.

Personne ne peut comprendre pourquoi Leia donne ce dernier ordre : Kylo Ren avait pourtant tué son mari.

La femme surmonte rapidement cet instant de faiblesse. La générale Organa, cheffe du mouvement de la Résistance, se redresse et ordonne avec une dignité vraiment royale :

\- Exécution.

On transfère le chevalier de Ren dans la cellule qui lui est déjà devenue familière ; c’est là qu’il va attendre l’exécution de la sentence. En partant, il ne regarde même pas dans la direction de sa mère.

Elle, par contre, elle le voit s’éloigner d’un long regard triste. Pour un court instant, sa main tremble et l’ordre de faire cesser toute cette folie s’échappe presque de ses lèvres.

Mais elle laisse quand même son fils partir.

***

Le Suprême leader appela lui-même le _Finalizer_. Cela faisait un petit moment qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kylo Ren. Son coquin d’apprenti passait encore son temps à peigner la girafe ! Attends que Snoke te montre de quel bois se chauffe le Côté Obscur !

Les hologrammes du Chevalier du Premier Ordre et du général Hux apparurent devant le Suprême leader. En faisant son rapport, Kylo Ren bégayait pour une raison inconnue et n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil rapides sur le commandant en chef. Son rapport était bien embrouillé mais Snoke en saisit néanmoins l’essentiel : son apprenti se contentait d’imiter une activité débordante au lieu de traquer le dernier des Jedi. Le Suprême leader passa alors directement au sujet qui le préoccupait :

\- Avez-vous déjà appris où se cache Luke Skywalker ?

\- Quoi, Luke Skywalker existe vraime…

Snoke aurait-il mal vu ou bien un hologramme venait de décocher un bon coup de pied à l’autre ?...

\- Suprême leader, nous n’avons pas encore réussi à découvrir le lieu exact où se cache Luke Skywalker, mais selon nos renseignements, il va rencontrer dans deux jours un envoyé de la générale Organa, - Hux était prêt à produire n’importe quel mensonge pourvu que Snoke ne pose plus de questions à son apprenti. – N’est-ce pas, Ren ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Ren docilement.

\- Très bien. Vous m’informerez des résultats.

Silence. Et là, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute : c’est bien un coup de pied qui fit réagir Kylo Ren.

\- Oui, Suprême leader.

\- à propos, chevalier, est-ce que votre récent conflit avec le général est vraiment réglé ?

\- Conflit ? Quel conflit ? – un coup de pied. – Oui, bien sûr, il est réglé.

Snoke en fut un peu étonné. Visiblement, le général levait bien la main sur son collègue en dehors des heures de travail. Non, mais c’était quoi, cet apprenti aussi nul qu’il ne pouvait même pas rendre coup pour coup ?

Le Suprême leader fut pourtant si heureux le jour où il avait pris un élève sous son aile. Il rêvait d’apprendre à Ren toutes les mauvaises choses qu’il savait faire, de lui transmettre son savoir, de le guider dans la maîtrise du Côté Obscur de la Force, et alors, il pourrait lui balancer toute la sale besogne, ennuyeuse et difficile à faire. Et lui-même, il pourrait enfin poser au calme ses fesses sur le trône et ne ferait que lui donner des ordres : ramène ceci, tue cela…

Et il ne faut pas dire que le Suprême leader avait pris cette tâche à la légère et qu’il était soi-disant un mauvais maître. Il déploya tant d’efforts pour entrainer le Sensible à la Force. Il acheta même un tas d’ouvrages pédagogiques, mais tous ces livres se révélèrent nuls car ils disaient tous « Il ne faut jamais frapper un enfant ». Bof !

Or, Snoke prenait même du plaisir à former Kylo Ren : il suffisait d’attraper un sabre laser et de le taper avec de toutes ses forces. C’était rigolo, ça, de voir comment Ren s’essoufflait à esquiver les coups ! Les activités sportives fortifient l’organisme ! Et pour votre gouverne, tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus forts !

Les différentes épreuves qu’il faisait subir au chevalier, étaient encore plus amusantes : test d’endurance (noie cette chochotte dans un bain glacé), épreuve de vitesse (lâche sur ton apprenti un ou deux monstres affamés et encourage-le avec des acclamations sportives alors qu’il court comme un malade), épreuve d’ingéniosité (envoie-le sur une planète déserte et observe comment il va s’y prendre pour y survivre).

Il est vrai que bien des gens lui faisaient le reproche d’avoir complétement détraqué son pauvre élève.

Bah pourtant, un Sith devait être fort et capable de gérer n’importe quelle situation, non ?

Et maintenant, il s’avéra que tous ses efforts de formateur étaient partis en fumée, et que seul un paresseux ne tabassait pas le Maître des chevaliers de Ren. Non, mais quel désastre que cette créature inepte !

***

\- Quoi, Luke Skywalker est vivant ? Wow ! Et moi, je pensais que même s’il avait existé un jour, ça fait longtemps que Darth Vader l’a buté ! s’exclamait sans arrêt un trooper déguisé en uniforme des chevaliers de Ren. Eh oui, l’habitude de Kylo Ren de porter un masque se révéla finalement très utile.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, et le Père Noël aussi, il existe ? ça suffit ! Skywalker est mort, coupa court le général.

Que faire si cette vérité contredisait la doctrine officielle de l’Ordre Suprême ?

\- Mais le Suprême leader a dit… commença le soldat.

\- Oui, il l’a dit. Et toi, tu as cru qu’il s’agissait du même Luke Skywalker ?

\- Bah oui, de qui sinon ?

\- De son homonyme, bien sûr !

Le général nota pour lui qu’il faudrait demander à Ren d’effacer la mémoire de cette andouille quand le chevalier serait de retour. Juste au cas où.

\- Allez, va vite te changer et au boulot !

Déçu, le trooper partit enfiler son armure habituelle. Il avait pourtant bien aimé déambuler travesti ainsi dans les couloirs et faire peur à ses camarades particulièrement impressionnables.

Le général Hux revint démoralisé à la passerelle. Il n’avait aucune idée comment il allait faire pour retrouver Kylo Ren. Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer si jamais il arrivait trop tard ? Et s’il y avait une once de vérité dans la propagande officielle qui affirmait que les rebelles étaient tous des bêtes féroces assoiffées de sang qui aimaient plus que tout au monde faire mourir sous les tortures quiconque avait le malheur de tomber entre leurs griffes ?

Pensif, le commandant tournait et retournait dans ses mains la poignée du sabre laser. On ne pouvait activer ce truc abject qu’avec la Force. Quand il pensait à tous les problèmes que cette lame lui avait causés !.. On disait que le sabre de Kylo Ren était fabriqué de façon à aider son propriétaire à s’entrainer à contrôler la Force avec perfection. Il ferait pourtant mieux de contrôler davantage ses nerfs, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Cependant, malgré toute l’animosité qu’il éprouvait à son égard, le général Hux se devait de libérer Kylo Ren.

Si jamais le chevalier mourait ou était gravement blessé à cause de sa bévue, le général ne vivrait pas longtemps non plus, Snoke s’en chargerait. Et va encore s’il était le seul inculpé. Le regard du général se posa involontairement sur la capitaine Phasma.

Ces pensées tristes de Hux furent interrompues par le lieutenant Remill qui arriva au poste de commandement en agitant frénétiquement un datapad.

\- Mon général ! Nous sommes tous sauvés !

Il s’avéra que la Fortune sourit cette fois-ci au Côté Obscur de la Force. Le bureau de renseignements de _Starkiller-2_ intercepta un message des rebelles envoyé du système Tséllarium. Une bécasse du mouvement de la Résistance voulut partager avec ses frères d’armes la nouvelle de l’arrestation du Maître des chevaliers de Ren. Rien à dire, la forme du message était assez originale. La jeune fille fit un selfie holographique avec en arrière-plan le Chevalier du Premier ordre en personne dans sa cellule, et y ajouta un tweet « Devinez qui est notre invité d’aujourd’hui ? »

En un temps record, Hux organisa une opération de secours et partit personnellement sur l’une des navettes sauver Kylo Ren. Ils étaient encore en orbite de la planète lorsqu’ils virent une énorme explosion sur la surface en bas.

***

Revenons une heure plus tôt.

L’air indifférent, Kylo Ren s’étendit sur son lit de prison dur et étroit. La sentence de mort ne lui fit pas peur : il s’attendait à l’arrivée des secours d’une minute à l’autre. Il n’avait aucun doute que les renforts allaient venir.

Néanmoins, le temps passait et personne ne venait le délivrer. Les secondes lui paraissaient durer une éternité.

Kylo Ren n’avait pourtant pas peur de mourir. Il avait bien d’autres choses à craindre.

La prison de la base périphérique rebelle différait bien des cellules transparentes en verre pare-balles où l’on enfermait les prisonniers du Premier Ordre. Ici, il n’y avait qu’une simple grille en acier et une médiocre serrure électronique. Mais même de là, le chevalier ne pouvait pas s’évader sans l’aide d’un tiers : les menottes entravaient toujours ses mains et le morceau de scotch que sa daronne avait remis sur sa bouche, le privait de la possibilité de prendre le contrôle mental sur quelqu’un. Les rebelles pensèrent même à prévenir la manifestation d’une éventuelle capacité cachée du Sith en mettant comme gardes devant la cellule quatre droïdes de combat : les robots ne pouvaient guère être manipulés avec la Force.

Une jeune fille blonde s’approcha avec hésitation de la cellule. Les robots tournèrent aussitôt leurs têtes vers elle.

\- Mais putain, les gars, je veux juste le regarder, je l’ai jamais vu ! commença-t-elle à pleurnicher en avançant.

Les droïdes échangèrent des bips rapides et saccadés et acceptèrent de la laisser s’approcher du lieu de détention de l’ennemi. Après tout, le Sith était bien menotté et ne pouvait pas représenter une menace. La fille avança encore et fixa le prisonnier de ses yeux écarquillés et maquillés à outrance. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas.

Les actions qui s’en suivirent, plongèrent Kylo Ren d’abord dans une profonde stupéfaction, puis dans une rage indescriptible.

Jamais de la vie le chevalier ne fut encore outragé de la sorte. Pour qu’une blondasse stupide fasse une photo d’elle-même avec lui en arrière-plan pour la poster ensuite dans son débile _Rebelgram_ ?!

Quant à la blonde, elle agissait selon toutes les règles de ce genre de prises de vue : elle se mit devant la cellule avec le prisonnier au fond (toutes les copines allaient la liker pour cet arrière-plan !), prit une pose séduisante (selon elle) et roula les lèvres en cul de poule si fortement que même Jar Jar Binks en serait jaloux. Au point que les robots en eurent honte et s’éloignèrent pour ne pas se retrouver sur la photo. Parfois, la conduite humaine les laissait pantois.

Après avoir posté sa première photo idiote, la fille passa à la suivante. Comment ne pas faire encore un autre selfie avec une telle célébrité ? Il lui fallait maintenant faire un clin d’œil, tirer la langue et se mettre dans une posture encore plus séduisante.

En colère, Kylo Ren se leva et se dirigea vers la grille. Seulement, il ne pouvait guère exprimer ce qu’il en pensait, vu que sa bouche était toujours scotchée.

La fille remarqua que Ren s’était levé et se tourna vers lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu’il essayait de lui faire passer comme message, la demoiselle imprudente passa la main à travers la grille et enleva le bout du ruban adhésif de sa bouche.

Kylo Ren ne perdit pas son temps à formuler son opinion sur les capacités intellectuelles de la rebelle : il la mit _illico presto_ sous son contrôle mental.

Tout se joua en l’espace de quelques secondes ; les droïdes le remarquèrent trop tard. La fille qui n’avait plus d’emprise sur elle-même, les neutralisa avec son blaster.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Hux avait déjà certainement intercepté le post envoyé. Pendant ce temps, la fille brisa la serrure avec un tir de blaster, ouvrit la cellule du prisonnier et ôta ses menottes. Il ne restait plus au chevalier qu’à s’emparer de son arme.

Pour un instant, le contrôle mental devint plus faible, et la blonde terrifiée se rendit compte de ses actes. Le canon impitoyable du blaster s’appuyait contre la poitrine de la jeune demoiselle, bien proéminente, il faut le dire, et bien mise en valeur même sous le misérable uniforme des résistants.

La blonde profita d’un instant de confusion de Ren :

\- S’il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas !

Kylo Ren se dépêcha de la calmer.

\- Il aurait été bien stupide de te tuer. J’aurai bien besoin de toi pour me tirer de là.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez me prendre en otage ?! Oh, puta-a-ain ! s’écria la jolie créature libre de toute activité intellectuelle. J’en ferai un super post !

\- Rends-moi un service : ferme-la et va vers la sortie.

\- Pas si vite que ça, Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren tressaillit. Rey apparait dans le couloir. La pilleuse d’épaves l’a appelé par son vrai nom. Non pas parce qu’elle croit que le fils de Leia était encore en vie et pouvait revenir.

La petite insolente sait tout simplement que cela le met hors de lui.

\- Je m’attendais à quelque chose comme ça. C’est pour cela que je suis restée à proximité.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir m’empêcher de partir ? – on entend des notes de mépris dans la voix du Sith.

\- Je t’ai déjà battu une fois.

Rey active son sabre laser.

\- J’ai déjà terminé ma formation chez le Suprême leader. Tandis que toi, ferrailleuse, tu ne fais que commencer ton apprentissage de la Force.

\- Veux-tu tenter à nouveau ta chance ? Ah oui, j’ai oublié, tu as perdu ton sabre. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus que de te cacher derrière le dos d’une fille.

Kylo Ren ne peut retenir un sourire. Quelle belle tentative de manipulation. Il peut même faire semblant que ça a marché.

\- Tu peux y aller, – Maître Ren lâche la blonde. – Transmets à ma… à la générale Organa qu’elle se tienne loin de moi à l’avenir, si elle veut vivre. Je ne trahirai jamais l’Ordre Suprême.

L’amatrice des selfies ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se hâte de laisser Kylo Ren et Rey en tête-à-tête.

Le chevalier regarde son adversaire. Elle se voit déjà remporter une victoire facile, celle-là. C’est tout simplement ridicule. Qu’est-ce qu’elle est naïve, cette petite.

Ren tente de lui arracher son sabre laser avec la Force. Rey s’y accroche désespérément. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’ennemi ait autant amélioré sa maîtrise.

Se concentrant sur la défense de son arme, la jeune fille arrive à peine à éviter un tir de blaster. Mais il se trouve que Kylo Ren n’avait guère l’intention de l’abattre. Tout simplement, un instant d’affaiblissement de son attention lui a suffi pour immobiliser son corps avec l'aide de la Force.

Avertis par la blonde de l’évasion de l’ennemi, les résistants accourent sur le lieu de l’incident. Pas moins d’une demi-centaine de blasters visent Kylo Ren. Tel un bonus, l’œil d’une caméra le vise aussi : l’habituée des réseaux sociaux est de retour et ne laissera passer pour rien au monde cette occasion de faire un mini-reportage en direct.

\- Si vous essayez de m’empêcher de partir, votre petite demi-Jedi mourra, promet le chevalier de Ren.

Il ressent leur confusion, ainsi que la peur de la gamine. La princesse Leia se fraye un chemin et sort en avant.

\- Si tu la tues, tu commettras une grave erreur.

\- En effet, ce sera une grave erreur de ma part. Ma dernière erreur, constate sarcastiquement le chevalier. Puis, relâchant légèrement le contrôle sur le corps de Rey, il ordonne brièvement :

\- Allez, tu prends la porte.

Rey ne compte pas s’exécuter. Après tout, sa position actuelle est plutôt gagnante : Ren ne pourra pas la retenir ainsi éternellement, alors que les résistants qui le tiennent en joue, peuvent se relayer autant de fois qu’il le faut. Ren ne peut que rire intérieurement de cette assurance. Et lui serre légèrement la gorge avec la Force.

Cette démonstration du pouvoir prive complètement Rey de toute envie de résister.

La procession se dirige vers la sortie, l’otage en tête. Les rebelles n’ont qu’à attendre patiemment : s’ils tirent maintenant, ils vont les abattre tous les deux. Kylo Ren en a vite marre de tous ces yeux qui l’observent et il lève brusquement son blaster avec la ferme intention d’éclaircir un peu les rangs des résistants avec son aide. En même temps, notons-le, il parvient toujours à garder le contrôle sur Rey.

Dirigés par la générale Organa, les soldats du mouvement de la Résistance ne restent pas à rien faire et réussissent à se dissiper dans tous les recoins. Cette déconvenue fait sortir le Sith déséquilibré de ses gonds. Or, lorsque Kylo Ren est en colère…

Submergé de rage, le chevalier se mit à tirer au hasard sur les murs des couloirs. Entre autres choses, un discret appareil encastré dans un mur périt lui aussi exécuté par arme à feu.

\- Il a tué la fille ! cria un rebelle.

Quelques soldats courageux cachés derrière le mur, osèrent jeter un regard dans le couloir. Puis, s’instaura une panique générale.

Il faut vous dire en fait que toute base de la Résistance était équipée d'un système d'autodestruction. Ainsi, en cas de danger, les informations stockées dans les ordinateurs ne tomberaient pas entre les mains de l'ennemi et toute trace d'activité des insurgés serait détruite. Ce système avait une autre spécificité développée par les ingénieurs rebelles prudents. Si un éclaireur ennemi arrivait sur la base avant les forces d’attaque principales et tentait de détruire le système, ceci l’activait immédiatement.

Hélas, les ingénieurs rebelles étaient certes des gens prudents mais pas des visionnaires. Ils ne pouvaient guère savoir qu'un jour, s’y présenterait le Chevalier du Premier Ordre au tempérament extrêmement explosif.

La générale Organa donna l’ordre d’évacuation immédiate. Cependant, le système lui-même informa déjà toutes les équipes qu'il était temps de prendre le large. La plupart des braves soldats aux blasters battirent en retraite : il ne leur restait en tout et pour tout que vingt petites minutes pour sauver leur peau.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? s’enquit Ren.

Reprenant ses esprits, Rey lui hurla dessus :

\- Pauvre cinglé ! Tu sais au moins ce que tu viens de faire ?!

\- Non, mais apparemment, quelque chose de pas très bien, déduisit Kylo Ren en toute logique.

\- Tu viens d’activer le programme d’autodestruction, lui dit Leia assez calmement. Dans vingt minutes, toute la base va sauter.

\- Oh, m… mince alors ! – Kylo Ren se rappela à temps que ce n’était pas bien de dire des gros mots devant sa maman.

\- Libère Rey, et je te laisserai t’évacuer avec nous, lui promit la princesse.

\- Pour rester votre prisonnier ? C’est un mauvais deal, générale. Je vous ai déjà dit pourtant que je préfère mourir plutôt que trahir le Premier Ordre. Eh bien, au moins, je prendrai cette gamine avec moi.

\- Sauvez-vous, générale Organa, dit Rey d’une voix affaiblie. Vous êtes trop importante pour le mouvement de la Résistance.

\- Écoute, je crois que mon ordre de te la boucler et d’avancer vers la sortie est toujours valable.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Mais la princesse suivait obstinément son fils prodigue.

\- Tu vas mourir pour rien. Crois-tu que Snoke va te regretter ? Un pion de plus, un pion de moins…

\- Au moins, le Suprême leader tient mes capacités en haute estime. Pas comme ce salaud arrogant de Skywalker.

\- Tu commets une grave erreur.

\- Ça fait combien de fois que j’ai entendu ces mots aujourd’hui ?

Persistant dans son hérésie, Ren allait vers la sortie. Mais, apparemment, la Fortune revint à la raison et passa de nouveau du Côté Lumineux de la Force. Surgi de nulle part, BB-8 se rua sur Kylo Ren lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. Le droïde courageux sauva la situation une fois de plus. Surpris par l’attaque, le chevalier relâcha le contrôle un court instant, et cela suffit à Rey pour se sauver à toutes jambes. Elle n’eut plus aucune illusion quant à sa capacité de combattre le Sith et fit le seul choix raisonnable qui s’imposait.

Resté sans son otage, Kylo Ren réagit immédiatement lui aussi en s’engouffrant dans le couloir le plus proche. Leia ordonna de ne pas poursuivre le prisonnier évadé : ils avaient à peine le temps pour s’embarquer et partir.

Les rebelles fuyaient la base condamnée comme les rats fuient le navire qui coule : l’explosion se promettait d’être gigantesque. Sans perdre de temps, le Chevalier de Ren se trouva une navette mono-pilote et, sans se soucier de ses propriétaires légaux, se dépêcha de prendre congé de la base hostile. Il savait parfaitement piloter ce genre de vaisseaux ; la dure expérience de vie de fils d’un contrebandier lui servit une fois de plus.

Malheureusement, le mono-pilote ne convenait que pour patrouiller les alentours de la base. Il était assez lent et ne put aller bien loin. La navette fut touchée par l’onde de choc de la détonation, et Kylo Ren eut besoin de tout son savoir-faire de pilote pour poser l’appareil à terre non loin de la base en flammes.

Peu de temps après, arrivèrent les secours. On se rappelle bien que toute une expédition de sauvetage était partie à toute vitesse du _Finalizer_.

Le général Hux trouva Maître Ren assis près des cendres, en train de contempler pensivement les ruines de la base rebelle en feu.

\- Vous admirez l’œuvre de vos mains, Ren ?

\- D’où savez-vous que c’est mon œuvre ? s’enquit le chevalier, méfiant.

Hux opina du chef, satisfait.

\- C’est donc bien vous. Je ne m’attendais à rien d’autre de votre part.

\- J’ai détruit à moi tout seul une base rebelle entière, déclara fièrement Kylo Ren.

\- Avec préméditation ? demanda le général sceptique.

\- Avec un tir adroit sur le système d’autodestruction ! - Ren esquiva une réponse directe.

\- L’ampleur de votre action est, comme toujours, impressionnante !

Dans la bouche de Hux, cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un compliment.

Kylo Ren sentit la raillerie et s’emporta :

\- Et qu’est-ce que vous croyiez, que j’allais rester ici à me tourner les pouces en attendant qu’on me sauve ? Je suis un chevalier de Ren, non pas une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Pour la _demoiselle_, je n’en disconviens pas, quant à la _détresse_, ça se discute. Cela fait trois fois déjà que le Suprême leader demande pourquoi Luke Skywalker court encore.

***

Vous vous étonnez sûrement pourquoi la Fortune était si longtemps du côté du Premier Ordre dans cette période bien difficile, et vous avez raison. Comme il était déjà évoqué plusieurs fois, la Fortune n’est bienveillante qu’envers le Côté Lumineux de la Force. Le Côté Obscur doit, quant à lui, bosser dur pour arriver à ses fins.

Donc, quelque temps avant la libération de Kylo Ren…

Le Suprême leader n’eut pas à s’étonner longtemps du comportement étrange de son apprenti. Très rapidement, l’un de ses espions parmi les rangs de la Résistance l’avertit que Kylo Ren fut capturé et se trouvait sur une base rebelle éloignée dans le système Tséllarium. S’ensuivit un bref compte-rendu des circonstances de la captivité de Maître Ren.

Il en coûta un énorme effort à Snoke de contenir l’ordre impérieux d’exécuter le général Hux, immédiatement et de façon extrêmement cruelle. Le Suprême leader mit ensuite en route son froid esprit logique. Le commandeur de _Starkiller-2_ n’avait pas l’intention de faire périr Kylo Ren et agit dans la stricte limite de ses pouvoirs (excepté la tentative de présenter à Snoke un faux hologramme du chevalier, mais bon, passons).

Bien sûr, Hux n'était pas parfait. Mais, malgré tous ses défauts, le général commandait à merveille sa base militaire et, ce qui était bien plus important encore, possédait une qualité tout à fait unique : il était capable de supporter le Maître des chevaliers de Ren. Pour cela, Snoke lui pardonnait volontiers des pêchés mineurs comme les dépassements du financement alloué pour l’entretien des deux _Starkiller_.

Le Suprême leader pardonnait également bien des choses à Kylo Ren, son précieux apprenti et otage. Non seulement parce qu’il était l’un des rares Sensibles à la Force. Non seulement parce qu’il était très doué. Et non seulement parce que, admirant aveuglement son célèbre grand-père, il fut si fidèle au Côté Obscur qu’il accepta sans broncher de tuer son propre père.

Mais tout simplement parce qu’il fut son arme secrète contre la générale Organa, le pilier du mouvement de la Résistante. Leia se rendait bien compte sans doute, qu’à tout moment, il pouvait en finir avec son fils… Et au moment crucial, elle n’aurait certainement jamais le courage d’étouffer son amour maternel et de porter un coup décisif avant que son enfant chéri ne le fasse à sa place.

Et ce gamin stupide et hystérique s’imaginait que Snoke était dupe de toutes ses affabulations sur ses victoires brillantes sur les « _Jedi_ », qui ne furent jamais autre chose qu’une tentative pitoyable de masquer les conséquences de ses crises de nerfs. Kylo Ren pouvait toujours rêver : il ne serait jamais le nouveau Darth Vader.

Snoke n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps sur quoi faire du chevalier kidnappé et du général fou d’inquiétude. Il allait leur laisser à tous les deux une chance de sauver leur peau. L’espion de Snoke leur donnerait une occasion de se dépatouiller de ce pétrin.

Un seul ordre, bref et clair.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, la Fortune sourit au général et au chevalier : une jeune écervelée vient faire un selfie avec le prisonnier ennemi. Oh, que c’est stupide et imprudent de sa part !

***

Le soir même, Snoke écouta un magnifique rapport détaillé lui narrant comment Kylo Ren, aidé par le général Hux, fit venir par ruse quatre rebelles sur le _Finalizer_, puis, suivant un plan bien malin, infiltra la base où se terrait le dernier des Jedi. Certes, Luke Skywalker lui échappa une fois de plus, mais en revanche, la base de la Résistance fut détruite.

Snoke se confondit en louanges : une victoire brillante ! Alors qu’il pensa en son for intérieur que ces deux-là avaient de nouveau de quoi se faire chanter mutuellement, ce qui, dans leur cas, ne faisait que renforcer une collaboration fructueuse.

***

Notre histoire se termine sur cette note bien sombre. Et la victoire du Bien et de la Lumière, alors ?

Hélas, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour les voir triompher.

Mais, pour que le tableau soit complet, nous allons revenir quelque temps en arrière.

La générale Organa et Kylo Ren restent seuls. Ils se taisent pendant quelque temps, puis le chevalier brise le silence :

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, maman.

Leia ne peut plus se retenir et serre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois revenir à la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais mieux que les autres.

\- Ben…

Kylo Ren ne trouve pas la réponse. Sa mère s’est juste laissé submerger par les émotions. Bientôt, tout rentrera dans l’ordre. La générale Organa ôte les menottes de son fils, et le chevalier se frotte les poignets ankylosés.

\- à ta place, je ne le ferais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ? rit la princesse.

\- Non, mais à force de piquer des crises sans arrêt, ça devient une seconde nature. Je peux saccager la moitié de la pièce sans le vouloir, plaisante le chevalier.

\- Tu joues ton rôle à merveille.

\- Comment va papa ?

\- Il est agacé à cause de son inaction forcée. Il s’embête comme un rat mort sur une planète demi-civilisée où tout le monde est persuadé qu’ils sont les seuls êtres vivants dans l’Univers.

La princesse Leia rit à nouveau de son rire mélodieux, si doux et si agréable que Ben sourit à son tour presque malgré lui.

La paranoïa du général Hux n’était finalement pas tout à fait sans fondement. Le célèbre contrebandier et le criminel multirécidiviste endurci, Han Solo se portait toujours à merveille.

Mettre son meurtre en scène n’était pas une mince affaire, mais l’enjeu était de taille et les participants de cette énorme arnaque galactique se creusèrent bien la tête pour relever le défi.

Pour commencer, Kylo Ren modifia légèrement l’inclinaison des caméras de surveillance afin qu’elles ne captent plus le fond du hangar de l’oscillateur thermique où son père devait tomber. Mais il lui était tout de même très difficile de se décider de blesser Han. Tout le reste n’était qu’une simple affaire de technicité. Un compensateur gravitationnel portatif permit à Solo de rester en vol plané à quelques centimètres du sol. Légèrement blessé, mais toujours conscient, le contrebandier n’eut aucun mal à quitter _Starkiller_ avec une petite navette préparée à l’avance et cachée par son fils. Dans le tumulte général qui régnait alors, personne ne fit attention à une navette quittant la base, vu que les vaisseaux rebelles grouillaient littéralement de partout.

Averti à l’avance, Chewbacca tira en diagonale sur le chevalier pour ne le toucher que légèrement. Snoke récupéra l’enregistrement du meurtre de Han Solo pour sa vidéothèque familiale, et Ben reçut un certain crédit de confiance du Suprême leader.

Certes, tout le plan faillit être compromis par le fait que Kylo Ren dût attaquer Rey ; le contraire aurait paru trop suspect. Le chevalier eut à déployer le maximum de son savoir-faire et de son talent de comédien pour laisser la vie sauve à la jeune fille et au trooper en fuite, sans se trahir pour autant.

Personne ne conçut de doutes au sujet de Finn, alors qu’il y avait pourtant bien des raisons de le faire. Comment est-ce qu’un soldat ayant fait la majeure partie de son service dans l’équipe de plombiers, pouvait avoir la connaissance parfaite du fonctionnement de _Starkiller_ ? Mais nous savons bien à quel point Kylo Ren était doué pour trafiquer les cerveaux des autres.

Hux exagéra un peu quant à l’implication dans le complot du gouvernement de la Nouvelle République. Seuls quelques membres sûrs du mouvement de la Résistance en faisaient partie : la famille Solo, Luke Skywalker et Chewbacca. Ledit Gouvernement tira pourtant de ce complot un important bénéfice : Ben retarda très habilement le premier tir de _Starkiller_ et prévint vite la générale Organa du danger qui menaçait le système Hosnian, en laissant ainsi au gouvernement de la République le temps de préparer l’évacuation. Leia ne leur dit pas d’où elle détenait ces informations de danger imminent. D’ailleurs, les politiciens ne s’en souciaient pas outre mesure, occupés à faire discrètement évacuer la population des planètes condamnées.

Le fait que Ren laissa le droïde s’échapper, fut attribué à une banale incompétence. Kylo Ren dut en outre fournir un certain effort pour que Rey pût ne pas lui montrer la carte.

Bien sûr, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre passait le plus clair de son temps à lutter réellement contre les insurgés, tout en sabordant soigneusement le moindre succès important dans ce domaine. Pourtant, le but principal demeurait pour l’instant inaccessible pour Kylo Ren : il n’était toujours pas assez fort et assez habile pour anéantir le Suprême leader.

Personne ne se doutait de rien. Maître Ren jouait son rôle à merveille. En se répétant avec force et persuasion tous les matins que Ben Solo était mort, il vivait la vie de Kylo Ren, un adepte du Côté Obscur.

Où était-il le plus facile de cacher une feuille d’arbre ? Dans une forêt, bien sûr. Tous ses sabordages à grande échelle étaient noyés dans une interminable suite de menus incidents de tous les jours avec des biens endommagés.

Maître Ren vivait à fond chacune de ses crises : cela faisait aussi partie de sa nouvelle nature. Il en savait assez en matériel technique, et les conséquences de ses carnages passionnés ne lui causaient jamais de graves blessures physiques. Encore que les suites de tous les endommagements n’étaient pas toujours si prévisibles. Mais cela contribuait aussi à forger sa légende : en cas d’un résultat vraiment inattendu, il ne lui était même pas nécessaire de feindre l’étonnement.

En voyant chaque nouveau dégât, les gens ne faisaient qu’agiter leur doigt près de la tempe : que pouvait-on attendre d’autre d’un fou furieux qui passait son temps à bavarder avec le masque de Darth Vader ?

Et pourtant, il s’en trouva un pour y suspecter quelque chose de louche. Vigilant, le commandeur de _Starkiller-2_ gardait un œil sur son collègue et finit par établir une relation entre les crises de rage du chevalier et les défaites que le Premier Ordre essuyait dans la lutte contre la Résistance.

Après avoir un peu berné les doutes du général, Kylo Ren appela à l’aide Luke Skywalker.

Le tonton « tomba » dans un piège.

Mais, par deux fois, l’improvisation faillit gâcher leur merveilleux spectacle. Tout d’abord, Kylo Ren détruisit, sans le vouloir, une sonde de reconnaissance nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de la mission. Qui pouvait savoir que de tout le matériel du site, ce serait bien la seule et unique sonde, sans laquelle l’opération risquait d’échouer, qui allait lui tomber sous la main pendant sa crise ? Heureusement qu’il trouva rapidement une solution. Il savait aussi que Hux ne refuserait jamais de participer en personne à l’arrestation du dernier Jedi et, bien plus encore, qu’il s’opposerait lui-même à l’ordre de détruire le vaisseau ennemi. À ce moment-là, les figurants firent leur entrée sur scène : les rebelles arrivèrent pour sauver Luke. Mais la tirade enflammée sur les petits-enfants de Darth Vader qui ne fuyaient pas les champs de bataille, accompagnée de nouvelles destructions, fit tout basculer à nouveau.

Ne connaissant pas les véritables enjeux du spectacle, les résistants furent à deux doigts de détruire le croiseur endommagé des commandeurs. Mais le chevalier put quand même sauver la situation. D’ailleurs, Luke ne leur aurait jamais permis de tirer, bien entendu. Ceux qui avaient osé mettre leur nez sur le croiseur, tombèrent on ne peut plus bien. Premièrement, se servant de la Force, Maître Ren n’eut aucun mal à faire dévier légèrement l’une des fléchettes avec la toxine paralysante, afin de pouvoir ensuite « sauver » personnellement le général blessé. Et secondement, il avait soi-disant soutiré au prisonnier rebelle les coordonnées de la base principale du mouvement de la Résistance à Foufnie-lès-Berdouilles. En réalité, _Starkiller-2_ tira sur quelques planètes vides de toute forme de vie. Le Premier Ordre était si pressé de détruire la base des insurgés avant qu’ils ne pussent s’enfuir, qu’il ne prit pas le temps de revérifier l’information.

Il aurait été bien de se débarrasser de ce général qui déployait un zèle excessif dans l’écrasement de la Rébellion, mais on ne pouvait accepter que Hux soit muté sur un autre site militaire. Le perdre de vue aurait été d’avoir un ennemi dangereux dans les arrière-bans : le général aurait tôt ou tard repris son enquête. Le roux paranoïaque avait certainement caché quelque part les copies de sauvegarde de tous les documents.

Quant à la présente mésaventure de Kylo Ren, elle s’expliquait en partie par une nouvelle improvisation peu réussie de sa part, et en partie par l’initiative malvenue de Rey. Leia arriva aussitôt sur Tséllarium pour sauver la mise. Il fallait rapidement faire revenir Kylo Ren sur _Starkiller-2_ sans que quelqu’un eût des doutes sur les véritables intentions de la cheffe de la Résistance.

Vous l’aurez certainement compris déjà, la princesse était elle aussi une excellente comédienne.

Revenons pourtant à la conversation de Leia avec son fils.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir à la maison ? Cela devient trop dangereux pour toi de rester sur _Starkiller-2_.

\- On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Pense à tous les efforts que nous y avons sacrifiés. On y est presque !

\- Mais tu te mets en danger ! la voix de la princesse trembla d’émotion.

\- Non, pas tant que ça en réalité, mentit avec assurance Kylo Ren, alors qu’il se remémorait le _Finalizer_ plongeant à toute vitesse vers la surface d’un petit planétoïde, l’explosion de _Starkiller_ et le regard vif et pénétrant du commandant en chef, lourd de soupçons et menaces.

\- Promets-moi au moins d’être plus prudent.

\- Je suis déjà on ne peut plus prudent, maman. Ne t’inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je vais continuer mon jeu d’agent double. Mais ne m’impose plus une défaite face à une fille.

Leia ne put que soupirer tristement. En toute sincérité, elle connaissait d’avance la décision que son fils allait prendre.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de te libérer et te faire revenir sur _Starkiller-2_. Nous devons être très circonspects ; le moindre soupçon de ta collaboration avec le mouvement de la Résistance peut te coûter la vie.

\- Pas besoin d’inventer quoi que ce soit. Snoke et le général Hux le feront à notre place.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! Les autres veulent te condamner à mort.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu’ils vont se dépêcher.

\- Tu connais mieux que moi les méthodes de l’Ordre Suprême. Que vont-ils entreprendre ?

\- Snoke sait déjà certainement ce qui m’est arrivé. Il va organiser mon évasion. Il y a forcément un traître parmi vous. Un espion viendra me libérer ou me donner une possibilité de m’évader. Je me pose juste la question si Snoke l’avait prévenu de ma capacité à exercer le contrôle mental, se demanda Ren.

\- Et si personne ne venait ?

\- Oh, tu sous-estimes le Premier Ordre.

\- J’espère que tu ne te trompes pas dans tes calculs.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, dès que je quitte ma cellule, je vais prendre un otage pour pouvoir sortir de là. Sans oublier que d’ici-là, le général Hux viendra sûrement à ma rescousse.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser fureter sur la base. Et il serait risqué de donner bataille aux forces du Premier Ordre, il y aurait trop de victimes.

\- Après mon évasion, vous allez devoir abandonner la base et la détruire.

\- L’explosion de la base paraîtrait suspecte aux yeux du Premier Ordre. Et aux yeux de la Résistance aussi.

\- Oh non, dans mon cas de figure, j’ai bien peur que ce soit le contraire qui paraîtrait suspect ! Puis-je jeter un coup d’œil sur le plan du site ?

Leia fait afficher le schéma détaillé du bâtiment sur l’écran de son datapad.

\- Où se trouve le système d’autodestruction ?

Un plan d’évasion du Chevalier de Ren fut prestement élaboré. Programmé par la générale Organa, BB-8 devait aider l’otage à se libérer. La princesse effacerait par la suite cette commande de sa mémoire. Le chevalier savait désormais où il fallait chercher un moyen de transport.

Il ne leur restait plus qu’à jouer leurs rôles respectifs jusqu’au bout.

Une dernière fois, Kylo Ren serre sa mère chérie dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Leia lui repasse les menottes aux poignets et s’apprête déjà à partir, lorsque son fils lui rappelle avec vigilance un menu détail oublié. La princesse remet le bout de scotch à sa place.

À la fin, la générale Organa dépose un baiser sur le front de Ben, puis quitte la pièce d’un pas ferme et décidé, digne de la cheffe du mouvement de la Résistance.

Il lui est vraiment douloureux de donner les derniers ordres concernant le sort du Chevalier de Ren. Pour bien jouer son rôle, il faut vraiment croire en ce qu’on dit et en ce qu’on fait.

On transfère Kylo Ren dans la cellule qui lui est déjà devenue familière ; c’est là qu’il va attendre l’exécution de la sentence. En partant, il ne regarde même pas dans la direction de sa mère.

Elle, par contre, le suit d’un long regard triste. Pour un court instant, la main de la princesse tremble, et l’ordre de mettre fin à cette folie s’échappe presque des lèvres de Leia.

Et pourtant, elle laisse son fils partir.


End file.
